Mission: Capture the Heart of the Resident Bad Boy
by PhoenixRae
Summary: Ch27 EPILOGUE UPGinny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime. She fell in love with the school bad boy & now she must do everything in her power to win his attention and eventually, his heart... PLS R&R THNX!
1. Surprising Discovery

**Author's Note:** Well, here's my second attempt at a Draco-Ginny fic. The first D/G fic I wrote kinda got me stuck with writer's block and I don't know _where_ to go with that, hopefully with this second one I _would_ know where it will go. I was inspired the other night while listening to Shania Twain's new song _I'm Gonna Getcha Good_ (I think that's the _correct_ title of the song) and this idea of a story plot just hit me! Well anyway, read on and tell me what you think, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she had to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she had to face the wrathe of her six brothers _and_her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they found out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I. Surprising Discovery**

Sweet sixteen year old Ginny Weasley looked at herself in front of the mirror, studying her long, wavy tangle of red hair resting atop her elfin-like face. She has bright green eyes, a small, perky nose and small, pouty red lips. Almost everything about her looked small--with the exception of her breasts that seemed to grow at least an inch or so each year! It was annoying, really, to have big, honking boobs that often caught the attention of the majority of the male population of Hogwarts. Most often than not she would received discreet wolfish whistles aimed at her when she passed by. She tried to hide her _assets_ as best as she could, but of course having hand-me-down robes meant that the sizes varied--and she was a growing girl! She grew out of those robes passed on to her by her brothers and now she was stuck wearing an old one by Ron's, but this one wasn't much help as the others. The top part hugged her chest like second skin, making her not-so-melon-like-but-it-is-getting-there-sized breasts stick out and be the object of male ogling for the rest of the damn day!

"Well girl, there's really _nothing much_ you can do about your situation. Besides, worrying about hormone-driven boys in this school is the _least_ of your problems." she told her reflection in the mirror bravely. She took a deep breath, checked herself one last time and squared her shoulders. She knew her chest was jutting out and as soon as she stepped out of her dorm room and joined the others in the common room quite a few _admiring_ eyes would be turned to her. Thank God her male housemates knew that Ron would have their heads if they so much as tried to _think_ of touching her or whatever. Ron knew about her predicament and tried as he might, there was just _no way_ he could make her boobs look small. Even Hermione couldn't help with her vast knowledge of spells to use.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief when she came downstairs to the common room and found it empty. _Hmm...everybody must've gone down to breakfast already._ she thought and proceeded towards the portrait hole, calling a lively "Good morning!"to the Fat Lady who waved and smiled at her.

In her haste to reach the Great Hall on time without having to make any sort of grand entrance that would _really_ attract attention, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and in an instant she crashed into somebody who was also in their haste to get to the Great Hall.

"_Oh!_" Ginny yelped when she felt herself lose her footing. She knew what was going to happen next and she closed her eyes and braced herself for her fall, but to her surprise she didn't hit the floor as she expected. She did fall though, but something soft and extremely warm cushioned her fall. Carefully prying her eyes open, they soon grew wider and wider until she was forced to blink a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"_Malfoy!_" she exclaimed in shock. She landed right on top of Draco Malfoy, her brother and his friend's mortal nemesis in all their years at Hogwarts together.

Seventeen year old Draco Malfoy groaned from underneath Ginny. Seemed like cushioning the running Gryffindor's fall knocked the wind off his sail. He was in a hurry to get to the Great Hall and talk to Pansy before she started to spread nasty rumours about the two of them, but dammit all he had to crash into somebody en route to the Great Hall to stop Pansy from blemishing his already well-blemished name! But wait, maybe getting the wind knocked off his sail was a good thing when he felt something soft and extremely light on top of him. His hands quickly snaked up and grabbed his assailant's waist, hearing a feminine squeak escape her lips when his touch probably tickled her. He vaguely heard her say his name, but he was too knocked-out to recall if he heard her right or not.

Slowly opening his stormy gray eyes, Draco soon found himself staring back into a pair of shocked pool of green eyes. A sly smirk played on the corner of his mouth, but as his gaze started to get a much clearer reception, he started taking inventory of the charming green eyed witch that fell on top of him. He noted that she had a mop of flaming red hair and freckles spread from her pert nose down to her cheekbones and...

"_Weasley!_" he exclaimed when the girl on top of him finally registered into his foggy brain.

Ginny jumped in surprise. It took him long enough certainly to realize _who_ she was, but obviously it didn't take him long enough to _grope_ her--if someone calls having his hands possessively wrapped around her tiny waist groping.

"Let me go, Malfoy." she demanded irately.

Draco frowned. "What are you talking about? I should be the one telling you to get off me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You know I would, but as your hands are currently _groping_ my waist, I couldn't stand up now, could I?"

Draco soon realized where his hands wandered and quickly pulled them away as if he had just been burnt. He enjoyed her softness pressed against him that he forgot he had his hands on her waist. And what was that she was wearing? She smelled so sweet. Definitely a very feminine fragrant that was neither too strong nor too faint; it was just the right scent and smelled good on Ginny Weasley.

"Thank you." Ginny replied ever so politely as she carefully pushed herself off Draco.

Draco quickly got up himself and surprised Ginny when he grabbed her arm and helped her up. He knew his action caught her unaware. She suddenly stiffened and whipped her head up to look at him, confusion crossing her lovely face and her eyebrow raised.

_My, my, what a surprise. Malfoy actually touching me, a Weasley._ she thought to herself as she let Draco help her up. Once she was back on her feet she made a move to retrieve her arm back Draco held it tightly, preventing her from moving away from him so soon.

"Uh, Malfoy? I think I need my arm back." she told him pointedly trying unsuccessfully to retrieve her arm back from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Malfoy..." she hissed when he still wouldn't let go of her arm.

Draco was suddenly mesmerized by Ginny Weasley's natural beauty. In the six years he've known her, today was the only time he actually saw what the other guys--including quite a few Slytherin boys--kept on talking about when it comes to Ginny Weasley and her wonderful assets. But it was Ginny's 'assets' that caught his attention. No, it was more...it was more...oh hell, he couldn't think of what it was but he knew the moment he opened his eyes and found her sprawled on top of him after they crashed into each other he was hooked. And damn her scent! It was driving him nuts! And no, it wasn't driving him nuts in a bad way--or maybe it is, but he couldn't be sure. It was driving him nuts _because_ he was getting addicted to it.

"Draco Malfoy, either you let me go _or_ I kick you in the groin because you're making me late for breakfast!" she threatened when Draco didn't respond to her.

"Uh...sorry." he mumbled and gently unclasped his hand from around her arm. "Just--just watch where you're going next time, Weasley!" he snapped, returning back to his old self and without giving her another glance stalked off to the direction of the Great Hall.

Ginny stood where he left her, frozen and in shock at what just happened. She expected Draco to go all wonky and _yell_ at her for not paying attention. Hell, she even expected him to belittle her and make her feel so friggin' low she would cower away in anger, or maybe in shame because Draco Malfoy _always_ looked down his nose at her simply because she was a Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well, here's the first chapter. what do you guys think? should I continue or should I just chuck this in the garbage and forget about it? please tell me what you think, thanks!


	2. Discreet Glances

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews I got so far! Well, here's me trying to write the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she had to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she had to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they found out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**II. ****Discreet Glances**

Since breakfast Ginny kept on feeling a certain pair of eyes looking at her, but whenever she looked up she couldn't find the person checking her out. It was an uneasy feeling and she was hating it. She knew quite a few of the guys in school often look at her--or look at her damn boobs--but this time around the presence of the unknown 'admirer's' gaze wasn't directed at her chest, but more over she often felt the eyes watching her face more closely. She tried to ignore it as best as she could, but the unknown person's presence surround her. By lunch time she was ready to pull her hairs out and lock herself in the Gryffindor tower to escape whomever was watching her! But Hermione told her it was just probably one of the numerous amount of boys _vying_ for her attention and was just admiring her from afar.

"But this is annoying me, Mione." Ginny hissed as they made their way to Potions class. Ginny was bumped up to take advanced Potions with the seventh year students after she magnificently excelled in Professor Snape's class the year before. In as much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed by the youngest Weasley's talent thus he awarded her with a chance to study advanced potions with the seventh years.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. You should be used to having guys stare at you every time!" Hermione exclaimed, making a quick left to go down the stairs to their dungeon classroom.

"Yes, I _am_ used to boys staring at my _chest_ all the time. Heck, I'm already _immune_ to them ogling at my boobs all the time so I don't really care about that. But this time whomever is watching me is _not_ looking at my boobs but rather watching my face, my whole body, my every movement..._everything!_" she exclaimed, raising her arms up in frustration, "And it's driving me nuts because I can feel this person's eyes on me and it's creeping me out."

"Oh Ginny...don't worry your pretty little head off, alright love? Let's just get through double potions for now." Hermione cajoled and hooked her arm with her best friend's youngest sibling.

Ginny knew it was pointless to argue her case any longer. She wouldn't know _who_ her secret admirer was, if ever that person _was_ a secret admirer.

They entered the classroom together with Hermione leading them towards the table they often shared with Ron and Harry. Ginny set her books down on the empty chair beside her and took a seat beside Hermione who was busy taking out her stuff from her bag. Ginny was busy rummaging through her bag when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her. She slowly raked her green eyes up and stared into the pool of steel gray eyes she had the pleasure of staring in to earlier this morning.

"Is this seat taken?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at the obnoxious Slytherin seventh year. 

Draco tore his gaze from Ginny's and look over the redhead's head to meet Hermione's glaring dark eyes. 

"Actually, Mudblood, what I want does not concern you as I am talking to Weasley here." he replied in a slightly bored tone, without giving Hermione the chance to talk he turned his attention back to Ginny and asked again, "Is this seat taken?" 

"Uh...uhm...no." Ginny stammered, mentally kicking herself for getting tongue-tied. God, he was only Malfoy! So what if he happened to be drop-dead-gorgeous especially when his blond hair was styled in a tangled mess over his head, his expensive signature robe fit him quite snugly, making him more rakishly ravishing than ever before. 

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rakishly ravishing? Drop-dead-gorgeous?_ Ginny questioned herself, _Since when in the world did I start thinking about Draco Malfoy in that way?! Sure he was a handsome devil, but the whole damn school knows about that!_ she was having some inner battles with herself that she didn't realize Draco already made himself comfortable on the empty chair beside her, moving her things off it and placing it on the table before her. 

"Weasley, you can stop gawking at me now. You're beginning to attract attention." Draco told her under his breath, his face coming just an inch away from hers which took Ginny by surprise. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice that Draco leaned in closer until his breath fanned her face, making her pull back and fall off her chair. Good thing for her Hermione broke her fall since she was sitting a tad bit closer to her than necessary, saved her the embarrassment of being seen and laughed at by the other Slytherin students who were all watching them as it was. 

After she recovered from her sudden lose of poise, she jutted her chin high in the air and straightened herself up on her seat. Glaring at her new seatmate she retorted smugly, "You must be out of your damn mind to think that I'm gawking at you." 

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically, somehow this made Ginny's heart skip a beat when he did this. _Damn but he looked so mighty yummy right now I could...stop it, Virginia Weasley!_ she mentally scolded herself in horror when her thoughts started swimming towards uncharted territory. 

"With the way you're looking at me right now, little girl, I say you're thinking of doing something to me or rather..." he paused and let his voice drop to a whisper that only she could hear, "...or rather you're thinking of doing something _with_ me instead." 

If the notorious Weasley hair could be any redder, that would have made Ginny Weasley look like a chameleon with the way she was blushing profusely soon after Draco made that comment. How dare he taunt her like that! And to think that her thoughts were drifting off to _that_ direction just moments ago! 

"You're despicable, Draco Malfoy." she hissed through gritted teeth, "I hate you!" 

Draco merely smirked and leaned away, "The feeling's only mutual, Ginny Weasley. The feeling's only mutual." he muttered and proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the period, leaving Ginny to mentally scold and punish herself for starting to view Draco Malfoy in a different light. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** well, here's the second chapter. again I will ask, what do you guys think? I am trying my best to battle writer's block for this story since...well, since I am really enjoying it. and I know this one's short, but I'll do my best to write a much longer chapter next time. as always leave your mark and let me know what you think, aight? thanks in advance to you people who took their time to sit down in front of their computer and review my pitiful excuse for a fic. 

**Slytherin Child:** thanks for your review, and I do try to interject some humor into this story, and I thought that Ron & Hermione trying to concoct a spell to make Ginny's boobs look small is humorous enough

**Miss Marauder:** I love Ginny/Draco fic too, and hopefully I don't get any writer's block while writing this one 

**DaRkShAdOwS:** man, you have a helluva tough pen name to type! *lol* but that's aight, and don't worry, I'll do my best to finish this story--provided I don't get stuck with writer's block

**Brookie:** hey! good to see your name in the reviewer's list! hehehehe, and I don't think I'm crazy--yet

**HeRmShOtDoUbLe666:** thanks for liking the first chapter, and here's the second one

**AmethystQueen:** hehehe, why thank you! at first I am doubtful the plot I had in mind would be good enough, seems like it is so I'll be continuing on writing this fic

**Cally:** I'll try and update as soon as I can--with like 2 or 3 fics to write sometimes it's hard to update 'em all at the same time! hehehehe


	3. The Feeling's Only Mutual

**Author's Note:** OMG! Thank you all soooo much for reviewing and liking the last two chapters so far! Here's the third chapter. I hope it lives up to the standard of the first two, hehehehe ^_~

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she had to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she had to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they found out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**III. The Feeling's Only Mutual**

After dinner that night Ginny decided to head to the library for some much needed study time. She wouldn't get any studying done in the Gryffindor common room because everybody seemed to be in high spirits concerning the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw the next day.

"My, my, looks like the little weasel is up for some rendezvous." came a sneering remark from none other than the boy who has infiltrated her mind since the start of her day.

Ginny stopped walking and turned to the direction where Draco was lounging against one of the pillars rather lazily, arms crossed over his wide chest, his blond head cocked to the side and his hair a messy tangle of hair resting on his head.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped irately.

Draco raised an eyebrow and pushed away from the pillar where he lounged. He crossed the distance between him and Ginny, stopping just at arm's length away from her, his six foot three frame towering over her five foot three frame. She wasn't really that short, but next to Draco Malfoy she looked like a dwarf!

"What made you think I want something, Weasel?" he taunted.

Ginny kept her temper in check. She wouldn't be goaded into an argument with Draco at this time of the evening. Hell, she needed to get to the library and study--_not_ to putz around in the hallway arguing with Draco Malfoy over God knows what! He was really starting to get on her nerves, something that hasn't happened before. And against her liking she has been thinking about Draco Malfoy a lot lately, and it wasn't in any unpleasant light at all either--to her chagrin.

"Well then, if you don't want anything then, Ferret Boy, I suggest you get out of my way and let me get to where I'm going." she demanded.

"And _where_ might that be, hm?" he inquired.

"As if you care." she pushed him aside and walked on, leaving a stunned Draco gaping after her.

She must have taken about five steps before she heard another pair of footfalls form behind her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Draco running up to her. _Oh brother. What does he want now?_

"You must be _really_ bored, Malfoy." she muttered when he was close enough to hear.

"Really?" he looked surprised, "What made you say that I must be really bored, hm?"

"Because you won't quit following me around, that's why!" she snapped, stopping just outside the library doors and turned to face him, "But I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ferret Boy, I don't have time for you right now so would you mind slithering away somewhere else and look for somebody else to annoy, hm?" she gave him a quick once-over look from head to foot then back up to meet his eyes.

"My, my, be still my heart, but the Weasel has the guts to tell me off." he replied dryly, a smirk plastered on his handsome face as he looked at Ginny in a whole new light. "You've got guts, Red."

"Yeah, whatever. Now excuse me. I have to study." she turned her back to him and entered the library with her chin jutted high into the air.

~*~

Draco remained standing by the entrance door to the library, watching the petite and very engaging Gryffindor redhead sashay her alluringly curvy body away. Damn but she was hot! Since their encounter at breakfast this morning he has thought nothing but her the whole day! He began to see her in a whole new light, something he thought he'd never do when it comes to any member of the Weasley clan.

He could still remember the feeling of having her soft, supple body pressed against him this morning when they ran into each other. Now he knows _and_ understands why most of his male housemates often fantasize about her a lot; she has a helluva soft body that was made for loving! And it wasn't the rough kind of loving too.

No, the kind of loving fit for Ginny Weasley required more than a quick wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am.

_What the hell?! You're thinking of bonking Ginny Weasley?_ Draco's subconscious mind demanded in shock, _Since when in the world did you want to score with the youngest Weasley offspring?_

Draco scowled to no one in particular, his steel gray eyes still fixed on the petite redhead that made a sudden left on one of the aisles in the library. He turned on his heel and left the library, mentally berating himself for thinking about Ginny Weasley as a prospective lover--or worse, as a prospective _girlfriend._

"Get real, Malfoy." he muttered to himself before turning towards the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well, here it is, the third chapter. I know it's short and it kinda sucked, but I just want to show that it's not just Ginny who's having problems dealing with certain feelings she started feeling recently. anyway, I'll try and write a much longer chapter next time.

**Dracos gal:** thanks for liking the fic so far, and the second chapter made you laugh? well, I guess I _un_intentionally made it a bit funny if I made you laugh *lol*

**Slytherin Child:** well I thought about it and decided against chucking this fic in the garbage. but I wouldn't _literally_ chuck this fic in the garbage; I would've just left it as is and never touch it again *lol*

**UMIFIRELY15:** here's the next chapter, and thanks for the review

**SeZzA:** no problem, I really liked that fic and please update it soon. and thanks for checking out my fic too!

**Draco's one and only:** thanks for reviewing this one, and I'll update the other fics as soon as I get "inspired" again--which might take me a while

**Jeanne:** yeah, that's what I meant. I didn't realize I made that mistake until after it was posted and I was re-reading it to check for spelling errors and whatnot. by the time I saw it, it was already too late for me to redo it, but you know what I mean, right? *winks* hehehe, thanks for the review!

**depth:** thanks for leaving your mark. and here's the update

**The Dark Faerie:** *lol* Hmm...I wonder what you mean when you said make 'em do something together! But I think I catch your drift, but anyways, it never hurts to ask and have some sort of clarification, right? :p

**Kitycat87:** thanks for liking the way I made up my characters act

**Sarah Mckatie:** thanks for liking the fic so far :-)

**Brookie:** hehehe, well, I just have to describe her face when she blushed and the closest I could think of was what I wrote in the previous chapter. I thought it was kinda cheesy when I did that, but I guess it worked to make my readers laugh ^_~

**Delta2002 KryptonBlue:** *lol* you don't like ginny's "asset" eh? but that's alright since you liked the fic :-)

**Starrynights13:** hehehe, I guess your magic word worked coz here's the next chapter, although it's a bit short, but don't worry, I'll try and write some longer ones


	4. She Watches Him

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am again slowly making my way through to this next chapter...thanks for your reviews people!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**IV. She Watches Him**

Saturday morning the whole school made their way to the Quidditch pitch to watch the much anticipated game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. All the students couldn't stop talking about the upcoming match, betting on who will win and on who will catch the Golden Snitch first.

"Are you excited, Ginny?" Hermione asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation of the upcoming match.

"A little. But I think we all know _which_ team's going to win." Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me it's the pesky Gryffindor team that's going to win, Weasley." mocked Draco, appearing from behind the two Gryffindor girls. "I betcha Powers is going to whoop Potter's ass this time." he added.

Hermione and Ginny both turned to look at their unwanted intruder, their eyebrows raised and gave the snarky Slytherin a once-over.

"Shut your yap, Malfoy, and go pester somebody else." sniped Ginny.

"And why the hell should I? It's quite obvious that Potter will have a hard time beating Powers. In case you haven't heard, Julius Powers came from a family of well-known and best Quidditch players--most of 'em are well-known professional Seekers. Potter's nothing compared to the history of the Powers family and their linkage to this game everyone loves."

"Whatever." she shrugged and turned her back to him, her eyes scanning the now rapidly filling bleachers. "Let's go, Mione, I think the others saved us a seat." she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged Hermione away from the annoying presence of Draco Malfoy. She didn't stop until she was certain she has put enough distance between her and that knee-buckling rake of a Slytherin who looked mighty fine this Saturday afternoon dressed in all black--from what she could see underneath his robe he was wearing black pants, a ribbed black turtleneck and of course, his robe was made of black expensive fabric that Ginny cringed just thinking of how much the robe must have cost.

"Heel, heel, horsey!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to pry her hand free off Ginny's grip.

"Not yet, Mione. I need to get as much distance from Malfoy as I can. He's an annoying git who often pops up whenever and wherever you least expect him to." she answered irately then continued to babble incessantly to herself, "Stupid prat. He thinks he's all that and lots more, well _ha!_ He's nothing really but just a bloody piece of fine damn meat that I just want to get a piece of--_oh my God!_." Ginny's eyes widen and she suddenly came to a full stop, making Hermione knock her over due to the unexpectedness of Ginny's action.

"_Virginia Weasley!_" Hermione exclaimed when her face hit Ginny's shoulder, "Would you mind _warning_ me before you stop suddenly?" she yanked her hand from Ginny's grip and rubbed her nose bridge.

Ginny stood frozen where she was, her mouth hanging open and her heart beat pounding rapidly in her chest. Did she or didn't she just admit that she wanted to have a piece of Draco Malfoy?

_Since yesterday morning when you ran smack into his arms and fell right on top of him, that was when._ a small nagging voice at the back of her head retorted.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, her face looking much paler than Draco's colouring.

Hermione frowned when she heard the forlorn tone in her friend's voice and looked at Ginny's face, "What's wrong, love? Everything alright?"

Ginny could only shake her mop of bright red hair. No, everything wasn't alright. She just realized that she fancied Draco Malfoy, how could she be alright?! Not trusting her voice not to crack, Ginny shook her head instead. _Okay...okay...get a grip of yourself, Weasley. So what if you find Draco attractive? It's not as if Hermione doesn't find Malfoy attractive too! Hell, almost all the girls in school thinks he's such a hottie so why shouldn't you? You're only human after all._ she rationalized with herself. With those encouraging thoughts in her head, she resumed walking and found a place saved for them by their housemates; unfortunately for her the spot her friends chose for her was right beside Draco and his cronies' seat, they were just a few bleachers above the Slytherin boys (**a/n:** _I am not really sure how exactly these students are placed when watching the game, but I'm making it up so that Ginny will end up having to watch Draco throughout the entire match *lol* so please bear with me, it just makes more sense this way than if I try to work it out that the Gryffindors are on one area and the Slytherins are on another--it's quite a big stadium! *lol*_).

"Oh brother..." Ginny groaned when she noticed the familiar platinum-blond head of the boy who has been giving her trouble lately.

Hermione heard her friend mutter something under her breath and couldn't help herself from wondering. Ginny has been acting weird lately and she wanted to know what was the reason behind it.

"Gin, are you _really_ sure you're alright?" she questioned for the second time.

Ginny tore her gaze from the back of Draco's head and met Hermione's questioning ones, "Of course I am, Mione. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't look fine, that's why." she pointed out matter-of-factly. "If you're not feeling good maybe you should go back to our dorm and rest." she advised.

"No, no, Mione. I'm fine. I'm just...you can just say that I'm having such an awful day today, that's all." she shrugged.

Hermione didn't believe her, but guessing from Ginny's tone she decided to drop it. Obviously Ginny had _lots_ in her mind right now, and she could only slightly guess what--or should she say _who_--was the cause of it.

~*~

Draco kept on feeling a pair of eyes watching him, but he couldn't catch who was it that was watching him ever so intently since before the beginning of the game. He has been craning his neck since the beginning of the match; he noticed seated behind them were a few Gryffindor girls, and one of them was Ginny and Granger, but it couldn't be Weasley watching him. She was too caught-up in the match to even take her eyes off her brother who was busy beating Bludgers and obviously from Potter who was doing his damnedest to capture the Snitch.

He turned his attention back to the ongoing match and ignored his unseen 'admirer.' He was far too interested in winning the bet he made with his fellow Slytherin as to who will win the match. Unbeknownst to all, he actually betted _against_ Julius Powers. He knew Harry would be able to beat the Ravenclaw Seeker; Powers lacked talent, he was only popular because of his last name and his family's history, but truth be told the git couldn't fly a broom straight!

~*~

Ginny saw Draco becoming restless in his seat. He kept on glancing here and there, searching for someone. She couldn't stop wondering _who_ it was he was looking for, but from the deep frown etching his handsome face she could only guess he was searching for one of his numerous lovers.

At the thought of Draco having a rendezvous clouded Ginny's mood. She doesn't want Draco to be cavorting with anybody else _but_ her!

_Whaaaaaaaaaat?!_ Ginny's mind screamed in surprise, _Ginny, please girl, tell me you didn't just think that! You honestly don't want to become another notch on Draco Malfoy's bedpost, do you?_ her mind pleaded with her.

Ginny frowned at that thought. Of course not! She wasn't an easy lay and no matter how hot Draco Malfoy is, she sure as hell wouldn't be another conquest of his! _Notch on his bedpost my cute little arse!_ she thought haughtily, _But then again it wouldn't be bad to just even try...oh no, jeez! Stop that, Ginny! You're becoming more worse than the other girls who has been ogling over Malfoy!_

Ginny continued to watch Draco from where she sat, instantly looking away and pretending to be interested in the ongoing match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw when Draco happen to glance her direction. She'd be damned if she let herself get caught watching him! She was still having a hard time dealing with her recent discovery of _fancying_ that damn Slytherin boy, she doesn't want to add another problem on her plate by getting herself caught watching him!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** aaahhh...at last, I'm finally done this chapter! It took me a while, but here it is, folks, hope you all enjoyed this one (",)

**Risquer:** *lol* actually I'm trying to make Draco look like he's only interested in Ginny for sex, but then...hehehe, there's more to it than _just sex_, right? ^_~

**Jill:** thanks for leaving your mark, and here's the next chapter

**Kirsty:** who doesn't love Draco these days? At first I didn't like him, but then there's something about this bad boy that just makes me like him! *lol*

**twisted-monster:** thank you! glad you liked it

**Slytherin Child:** his head's still in the gutter...he won't get it out of it until...oooh, not for quite a while yet! ^_^

**Jenny:** thank you, thank you for loving it!

**Kitycat87:** see, there's something good hidden beneath that nasty facade he has! *lol*

**Starrynights13:** I am still _trying_ to make longer chapters, hopefully this one's length is adequate enough, hehehehe

**UMIFIREFLY15:** thanks for reviewing again, and I'm trying to write & upload as much chapter as I can

**hasapi:** thanks for reviewing this one as well! and yeah, I think the both of them are going to have a helluva hard time with their so-called 'feelings' for one another ^_~

**AmethystQueen:** uhm...I think it is 'coz my word processor accepted it! *lol* but look it up nevertheless and let me know if it is indeed a word or not...and 'Choosing'? who wrote it? I might just check it out


	5. He Watches Her

**Author's Note:** Wow! I can't believe quite a few people find this story funny. And thanks for your reviews! Now here's the next chapter...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**V. ****He Watches Her**

Draco walked behind the rest of his Slytherin housemates. The Quidditch match was finally over after a grueling three and a half hours match with Potter capturing the Snitch and Gryffindor winning the game as well. Draco was in a jolly good mood; he will have loads of money to collect from all those stupid prat who betted on Powers.

He was making his way down from the bleachers when a certain red haired girl caught his attention. She was the last one to leave the stands following Granger. He almost forgot about her presence until now. He has been watching her on and off during the three hour match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; she has grown a lot this past six years, since that day when he first saw her at Flourish and Blotts stepping up to defend her precious Potter from his insults (**a/n:** _right now I am so confused if this actually happened in the CoS book, but since I just recently watched CoS the movie {again @_@} I am using the scene from there, but I wouldn't mind if you guys correct me on this one, I am just so confused right now between what really happened in the book and in the movie--thanks!_).

She had spunk, and he was a damned prat who made fun of her for sticking up for Potter. But now he wished someone--or _Ginny_ to be exact--would do the same for him. He envied Ginny Weasley's devotion to the famed Harry Potter; he was a lucky son of a gun that boy to have a devoted girl like Weasley's sister to defend him. Come to think of it, Draco can't even recall a time when _someone_ actually stood up for him and defended him--except for Crabbe and Goyle of course, but they don't count. Most of the girls he dated--_and_ bedded--wouldn't even bother sticking up for him with the same ferocity Ginny Weasley showed that day inside Flourish and Blotts six years ago.

Draco's legs seemed to stop moving as his eyes drifted off to watch Ginny Weasley walk down from the top stands, watching the flaps of her robe--a hand-me-down once again--slap against her smooth legs. She wore a short dark green and black plaid skirt that fell just a few inches above her knees, exposing her legs from anyone's view from the knee down. She was wearing sandals today hence there was no need for her to wear socks.

She was the essential beauty that knocked off everyone else around her. She was that ugly duckling everyone made fun of but now everyone was fawning over her for she had turned into a helluva fine damn swan! A sweet, delicate, porcelain-like swan, _But with spunk, remember that._ a voice in his head reminded him sternly, _She may look sweet, fragile, but remember she has hidden claws that could take your eyes out if you don't worry!_

True. He has seen Ginny Weasley incensed. He underestimated her all these years, thinking she was a weakling and always the shadow of the famous Boy Who Lived and his two cronies.

Draco started walking again, this time he was just a few feet behind Ginny. From his vantage point of view he could just easily make out the shape of her svelte hips being hugged by her second-hand (or maybe it was third or fourth, he couldn't really tell the difference for sure) robe. She was an alluring goddess, like that goddess Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, and that mortal Psyche, the one woman Aphrodite envied because of her beauty, and the love of Eros's life. 

"You better not be ogling at my sister, Malfoy, or I swear your face will be rearranged permanently!" came Ron's menacing threat from behind him. 

Draco frowned and looked over his shoulder, glaring at Ron and Harry who were still dressed in their Gryffindor team uniform and shouldering their broomsticks. 

"I'm not _ogling_ at your sister, Weasel." he denied. 

"Yeah, sure. Wasn't that your jaw Ron and I passed by over there? Obviously you've been dragging it all the way from the stands to here." Harry remarked. 

Draco glared at Harry, "Who says I'm _drooling_ over your precious Weasley, Potter? Please, I wouldn't lower my standards to some blue-collared wench like that Weasel's sister!" he spat. 

"Why you--" Ron lunged at Draco, his fists raised in a fighting position but Draco was quick and dodged Ron's aim, and Harry caught his best friend before he even got the chance to scrape Draco's handsome face. 

"What?" Draco goaded an infuriated Ron who was being restrained by Harry. "Pathetic." he added and left the two best friends. He made his way back to the Slytherin dungeon without giving as much as a backward glance at Ron and Harry to check if they weren't following him nor did he steal a glance at Ginny's direction for one last look at her delectable body. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** okay, now I'm done with this chapter. it's short once again, but don't worry, I'm working on making the rest of the chapters longer. anyway, please review & let me know what you think so far! 

**Straw_berry:** hehehe, well I know how in most fics they make Ginny innocent, well I chose NOT to make her very innocent in mine. and sure, I'd love to read your stories, but you gotta give me a title and is this even your pen name that you use? 

**Winddance:** thanks for finding the fic funny. to be quite honest I didn't expect this fic to turn out to be humorous, but looks like it is...thanks! 

**Silver Unicorn:** thanks for liking the fic & leaving your mark 

**chiLLz:** I'm trying to get the next chapters out as soon as I can, but sometimes there are other things preventing me from posting the next chapter ASAP, but I'm working on it 

**Miss Marauder:** I can't wait to write about Ginny's family's reaction when they find out! *lol* 

**hasapi:** yep, I can't just make Ginny go all lovey-dovey over Draco. hehehe, she has to go through some trouble _accepting_ her true feelings for our lovable bad boy ^_~ 

**Brookie:** I thought so too, hehehehe, he's a helluva fine piece of bloody meat--_period!_ and oh, OH! Tom Felton is a hottie too...hehehehe, I know, I'm crazy, but he sure is a hottie and...well, hehehe, he's a mighty damn fine Draco too *grins* 

**Slytherin Child:** thanks for liking that line...I just couldn't help myself from not writing it down. and I'm having fun writing down stuff that goes through hers and Draco's mind when they're trying to fight their feelings for each other 

**Risquer:** *lol* well aren't all boys after getting into a girl's pants/skirt until they get to know the girl pretty well? hehehehe, but I want Draco to play that irresistible rake that he's known for ^_~ 

**tigereyes320:** thanks...and don't worry, it'll take him a while to capture Ginny's heart...and who says Draco's going to be doing the catching?! hehehehe ^_~ it's going to be GINNY who will be the one doing the chasing, hehehehe 

**Kitycat87:** I think every female's got it bad for Draco! *lol* 

**me:** it did? I'm sorry for that crucial boo-boo. I just automatically wrote down that Ginny's got green eyes since...well, since I picture most redheads to have green eyes. and doesn't the Ginny in the movie have green eyes? oh well, thanks for pointing that fact out to me! *grins* 

**skyblusilver:** the mission is coming soon...Ginny's just at the stage where she just discovered she has certain feelings for our loveable bad boy, soon she'll have to formulate a plan to make him look at her and stop him from making fun of her! *grins* 


	6. What Is This I'm Feeling?

**Author's Note:** I just got Shania's CD single for _I'm Gonna Getcha Good_ and I'm currently listening to it, getting some more inspiration to write more of this fic. And I think all my creative juices are flowing and I'm getting inspired once again! hehehe, and oh yeah, don't worry, Ginny's mission will soon commence, just bear with me a little...I need to get some little things out of the way--like for example _how_ she got around to giving herself that mission to begin with! *lol*

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VI. ****What Is This I'm Feeling?**

Ginny was going through her usual routine for the day come Monday morning. She got up, showered, changed into her school uniform, donned on her robe, grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to the Great Hall where her seat was saved by Hermione. As always she garnered the attention of the male population of the school as soon as she entered the noisy hall; all eyes turned to her--as always--but somebody else's eyes that was watching her intently caught Ginny by surprise.

Draco Malfoy was amongst the tons of boys looking at her. But unlike the other boys, Draco was looking _above_ her chest, his eyes boring a hole on her face. She couldn't help herself from wondering _why_ he was looking at her rather intently. She hasn't seen him since Saturday's Quidditch game and from her previous encounters with him, he has never given her that look he was giving her now. It was a mixture of sheer curiosity and pure hatred all rolled into one, but it was more leaning towards sheer curiosity.

Ginny didn't know she was holding her breath and was walking rather a bit slowly until Draco moved his gaze higher up and their eyes locked. She finally reached her seat beside Hermione, but like her walk, sitting down seemed to be a slow-motion process for her. Her eyes were still glued to Draco's and everything around her seemed to blur-out. All her attention was focused on Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy alone. They held each other's gaze for the longest time until Hermione's hand swooped up and down before Ginny, getting her attention which evidently broke the spell.

"What?" Ginny snapped irately, glaring at her close friend who looked so taken aback by Ginny's foul mood.

"Whoa! Ginny, it's still too early to be biting my head off." Hermione exclaimed, backing off a bit farther away from her friend, "I was just asking you something and you seem to be out of it." she explained.

Ginny expelled an exasperated sigh and smiled apologetically at her friend. It wasn't really Hermione's fault that she was bitchy lately. Well, since Friday morning anyway. And she knew damn well _who_ was behind her sudden mood-swings: Draco Malfoy. She offered her apology to Hermione and kindly asked her friend what it was she wanted to know. Hermione gave her a funny look but went ahead and asked her something concerning their Potions assignment.

Her morning breezed by quickly after that. She still thought about that incident over breakfast with Draco, but she was too preoccupied with her class load for the day to even stop and ponder on what that small incident mean.

_I mean, hello?! So what if he was looking at you that way? It's not as if he hasn't looked at you like he wanted to murder you or something since you first laid eyes on the stupid git!_ a small voice at the back of her head told Ginny as she made her way to her double Potions class.

She was still lost in her thoughts that by the time she turned the corner to go down to the Potions dungeon she ran smack-dab into somebody.

"_Ooof!_" she exclaimed as she lose her balance and her arms flailed helplessly to stop her from falling, the books she was hugging came flying from her arms as she desperately tried to grab at something for support.

"Gotcha!" a familiar male voice said and Ginny felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, stopping her from falling flat on her behind.

Ginny's arms went around her saviour's neck voluntarily, locking it tightly together and breathing a sigh of relief of being spared the embarrassment of falling on her butt in front of passing students. She inhaled the sweet-tangy aroma of a male cologne that was neither too strong nor too faint that was emanating from her captor. It was a familiar scent she must have smelled from one of her brothers, but the cologne smelled expensive and she doubt any of her older brothers could afford it. And it was only recently that she inhaled that scent and she knew the instant she first inhaled it she knew the person who wore it came from a well-distinguished family of rich purebloods.

Ginny's eyes quickly peeled wide open and she pushed herself away from her saviour's arms, moistening her suddenly dry lips as she gazed at Draco Malfoy's cold gray eyes.

"T-thank you." she stammered once she found her voice and quickly knelt down on the floor and gathered her books.

Draco surprised her by kneeling down and helped her gather her books together, piling a couple of her books on top of one another and handed it to her. Ginny quickly snatched the books he was handing her and got to her feet, her head bowed and she pretended to fiddle with her books in her arms.

"Thanks again and--and see you in class." she muttered under her breath and briskly walked away from him. _God, what is wrong with you?! Why did you just clam up? It was only Malfoy for goodness's sakes!_ she scolded herself as she speed-walked towards her Potions class. _But he smelled so good._ she added when she reached the doorway of her Potions class. _Now Virginia, get a grip of yourself and concentrate on Potions._ she reminded herself and with her chin held high she walked in to her double Potions class and quickly spotted Hermione with a seat saved for her.

~*~

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione greeted her friend when she found Ginny studying by the fire inside their common room. "Mind if I join you?"

Ginny looked up from the notes she was studying for History of Magic and smiled at Hermione. She nodded towards the empty couch in front of her then returned back to reading her notes for the next day's quiz. But her mind was far from what she was reading. For the past couple of days she couldn't think of anything _but_ Draco Malfoy and these weird feelings she was having for him. She _still_ hates him. That for a fact will never change, but lately she started thinking _and_ seeing Draco Malfoy in a different light. She was starting to notice things about him that she never paid attention to before, like for instance the way he strut around school with his broad shoulders squared, making his signature robe fit him as if it was designed _only_ for him. She never noticed how handsome Draco Malfoy was either.

He has a combination of boyish charm and rakish elegance that often bewitched the girls of Hogwarts. He has a slyness about him that everyone seem to fall for. Although he was obnoxiously rude and arrogantly conceited he was only human, his arrogance and rudeness was only a facade that he has to live up to being a Malfoy and all, but there was more to him than meets the eye.

And she was going to find that out!

But how?

Ginny frowned at the notes she was reading, but really she wasn't frowning because of what she was studying. She was frowning because she doesn't know _why_ she wanted to find out what else was hidden beneath Draco Malfoy's cool demeanor.

_God, Ginny! Don't tell me you're starting to get way too interested in that prat Malfoy!_ her conscience scolded her. Her frown deepen even more. So what if she _was_ interested in Draco? Half of the female population of the school was interested so why shouldn't she? _Hello, Virginia! Are you forgetting something? Next to Hermione, you and your family is the next target--and most favourite come to think of it--of the famous Malfoy insults!_ her annoying conscience reminded her sternly.

Well they _were_ just insults! As far as she was concerned nothing could harm her. She learned to ignore Draco and his never-ending list of insult to hurtle her way or Hermione's way or even at Ron's way. Although her brother still reacted to Draco's insults with great, deep-seethed anger, Ginny learned a long time ago to deflect it by simply acting indifferent towards it. She had to admit, some of Draco's insults still stings, but what could she do? If she reacted to his goading then he would have won and have the last laugh because he has accomplished what he set out to do. If she remained unaffected then Draco would ignore her, which he had--until last Friday when they ran in to each other en route to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Until that instant Ginny never paid attention to what all the other girls were swooning about. During their two brief encounters when their bodies were pressed together Ginny realized that underneath the expensive clothes hid the body of a young man who works out. His shoulders were broad and square, but everybody noticed that. No, what Ginny discovered lay hidden beneath layers of clothing was the body of a young man rippling with muscles!

Ginny could feel herself blushing as she recalled the couple of times when she was in Draco's arms. The first time was when she lay sprawled on top of him Friday morning. She was trying to push herself off him and in doing so she had to grab at his arms for support. She was shocked to feel his biceps. Never in her life did she expect him to have any. Well, _duh!_ Of course he does, but she didn't realize that it was well-toned, as if he works out on a regular basis. Then earlier this afternoon when she crashed into him again en route to Potions. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, engulfed in the circle of his strong arms, her body pressed against his. In that brief instant she felt the pure hardness of his chest and stomach, ripples of muscles visible from the black, tight muscle shirt he wore underneath his school robes. She knew it was against school rules for students to not wear the assigned uniform, but Draco Malfoy was one of those who _never_ followed the rules; he'd rather break them than abide them.

Sighing heavily, Ginny closed her notes and lay her book on her lap. She propped her elbow on the armrest of the couch and rested her chin atop her balled fist. She gazed longingly at the fire blazing from the fireplace and think only of the only person that has been infiltrating her mind for almost a week now.

_Let's face it, girl. You got it bad._ a small voice inside her head told her.

Oh yeah, she has got it bad. _So_ bad for the resident bad boy and there was no way in heaven or hell that her feelings would be returned.

_Unless..._

Ginny grinned suddenly, her face alight with delight as she started to plot out her next move. She would make Draco Malfoy notice her by hook or by crook--and if it required her to use her God-given talents--_and_ assets--then so be it!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** uhm...hehehe, well, I think I kinda started Ginny's "mission" in this chapter. sorry if it took me like a while to get to her doing her mission. like what I said above, I needed to get some things cleared-out before I jump in and turn Ginny into a diva--or something like that. I mean, I gotta explain first how and why she decided to capture the heart of our resident bad boy, right? it just makes more sense that way as far as I'm concerned. anyway, read & review & let me know what you think! (.")

**kim:** thanks for leaving your mark. and thanks for liking the way I created Ginny's character in this fic.


	7. Ginny's Mission

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to work on putting up the next chapters ASAP. And...well, hehehe, after putting up the 5th & 6th chapters I believe the 7th chapter shouldn't be far along....

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VII. Ginny's Mission**

Friday morning. Exactly a week after her first run-in encounter with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was once again standing in front of her mirror examining herself, but this time around she didn't mind showing off her famous 'assets.' She knew if she wanted to grab Draco Malfoy's attention she needed to be bold and seductive to boot! Well after being raised with six brothers Ginny learned a thing or two about guys and the way their minds worked: they are often after girls either for (a) their body, (b) their beauty, OR (c) sex; it was rare to find a guy who was after a girl simply because of her brains alone. Oh no, in this day and age most men are only after sex and who was she to _not_ follow with the current trend? She has been considered a 'sex object' practically since her fourth year, when her breasts decided to grow larger than the rest of her, so why not play up to it?

Smiling broadly at her reflection, she pinched her cheeks to put some colour to her face and with her chin held high strutted out of her room. She could hear the hustle and bustle of her housemates down in the common room, most of them in a rush to get to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Perfect._ she thought with a huge grin plastered on her elfin-like face. She slowly walked down the stone steps leading to the girl's dormitory keeping her chin held high and a welcoming smile plastered on her face. She knew the instant the boys noticed her coming down the stairs. The entire room suddenly quieted, then...

"Virginia Weasley, what in fuck's name are you wearing?!" Ron's horrified voice boomed around the suddenly quiet and still Gryffindor common room.

Ginny stopped at the bottom step of the circular staircase and gave her brother an innocent look, batting her eyelashes at him and smiling her sweet, genuine smile.

"What are you talking about, Ronald Weasley?" she questioned with that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth smile on her face still in tact. 

Of course she knew what her brother was questioning her about. Today of all days she chose to wear make-up (something to enhance her already pretty face, at least that was what her roommates told her when she asked them the night before if she should wear make-up or go _au naturel_--the verdict was for her to wear a bit of make-up) and her skirt rode higher than usual (she had to dig through the very bottom of her trunk to find an old school skirt that came about midway down her thighs). For her blouse she chose another old top that hugged her body even tighter and left a few buttons undone, exposing some cleavage for the benefit of her numerous admirers. Her robe was another matter all together. She was wearing one of her recent second-hand bought robes but did a little altering to it; instead of the robe clasp meeting right across her chest, she lowered it a bit so she would be exposing a bit of her undone blouse top.

"Go back upstairs and _change._" Ron demanded, agitated at what his sister was wearing, not to mention having to watch his other male housemates ogle at his little sister like she was some piece of flesh on sale at some flea market! He turned angrily to his other housemates and bellowed at them, "Go on you lot! There's nothing to see here! Go down to the Great Hall and have your fill of your favourite breakfast food!" he barked before turning back to face his sister, glaring at her and willing Ginny to march back upstairs and change.

"No, Ron." Ginny said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, "There's no way I'm going back upstairs to change. This is what I put on and _this_ is what I'm going to wear down for breakfast and for the rest of the day!" she insisted.

"But Ginny..." Ron whined, crossing the distance between him and his sister. He quickly surveyed her from head to foot then back up again, gulping audibly when he noticed just how much cleavage his sister was showing off. God, if their mother ever finds out about this Ginny would be sent back home to the Burrow in no time at all! "Gin, _please._" he begged.

"No." she huffed and pushed her brother aside, passing by an awestruck Harry who's jaw was hanging open at the sight of her. She flashed him a smile and walked past him. She saw Hermione standing by the doorway and smiled at her, "Morning, Mione. Let's go down for breakfast." she greeted cheerfully and hooked her arm with her friend's and dragged the awestruck Muggle-born with her out through the portrait hole.

"Merlin have mercy!" Ginny heard Ron mutter inside the common room before the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind her.

~*~

The Great Hall, usually abuzz with noise from students, became quiet as soon as Ginny Weasley appeared at the large doorway with Hermione Granger at her side. She did a quick survey of the place and smiled when she saw that not only were her male housemates the ones gawking at her but every male member of the other houses as well. She let her gaze travel down the long length of the Slytherin table until she found who she was looking for.

Draco Malfoy sat sandwiched between his two large bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, his spoon arrested in mid-air as his gaze remain transfixed on her. Ginny's grin broaden when she noticed how Draco looked shocked at finding her standing at the doorway clad in what would have been a slutty attire, but at least she caught his attention.

"C'mon Mione, let's go grab something to eat." Ginny said enthusiastically and led the way towards the Gryffindor table.

On their way there Ginny received quiet a few appreciative whistles from the ogling males they passed by. One Hufflepuff even had the gall to get up from his seat and asked Ginny out on a date the next time they go to Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled sweetly at him, asked for his name then gently declined his invitation. She doesn't want to date anybody just yet. Her dating others will just have to come _later_ not earlier.

Finally they reached their destination and Hermione was more than glad she was finally amongst friends. Once Ginny was settled beside her she quickly turned her attention to her friend and started hurtling question after question at her friend, starting with: "What the hell's wrong with you, Virginia?"

Ginny frowned and gave her friend a quizzical look, "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and eyed her attire questioningly, "Something's up or else you wouldn't be _parading_ around school wearing what you chose to wear today!"

"Oh Hermione, lighten up, will you?" Ginny chuckled, shaking her mop of slightly-curled red hair that bounced a bit at the slightest movement of her head.

"How can I friggin' lighten up when you're acting..._differently!_"

Ginny made a face at her friend then, "Oh Hermione, just let me be, alright? There's no harm in what I'm doing." _Yeah, right. Are you positively sure about that, Virginia?_ that small, annoying voice called conscience smirked at her. Ginny ignored it, of course, and concentrated on her agenda for today. She already had her mind set on her next course of action and she wouldn't let her brother or her brother's friends to make her change her mind about it.

Hermione was at a loss for words, but she'd be damned if she let Ginny have a last say in this. But what could she possibly say to Ginny to change her mind about this whole thing?

"Ginny--"

"Look," Ginny cut Hermione off before she could say another word, "I know you're worried that I look like a tramp with the way I made myself look today, but can't you just accept it as it is? I'm on a mission which I can't possibly disclose with you or with anybody."

"Is it a personal vendetta on somebody who spurned you perhaps?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ginny frowned at her. "Nothing like that. Now stop with the questions and let's eat! You do know that breakfast is _the_ most important meal of the day, right? So we better eat lots and get ready for our first class."

~*~

Draco couldn't help his jaw from dropping on his bowl of cereal the moment Ginny Weasley made her grand entrance into the Great Hall. She commanded he attention of every red-hot-blooded male crowding the noisy Great Hall, holding it until she made her way towards her designated seat at the long Gryffindor table. Some gutsy Hufflepuff prat even got the guts to get up and off his seat and asked Ginny out.

Draco's hand clenched tightly on his spoon as he watched the scene unfold. Ginny gave the love struck sixth year one of her girly, come-hither smiles, flirted with him a little before he saw her shook her shiny mop of red hair. His heart did a little song and dance when he realized that Ginny actually turned down the Hufflepuff's invitation. He was also weirded-out by his reaction to Ginny's decline of an invitation to go on a date, but he was happy nevertheless that Ginny Weasley wouldn't be going out with anybody--_yet._

_And it damn better well stay that way._ his mind hissed as he stared at the alluring sixth year Gryffindor redhead. _Now why would you want the youngest Weasley offspring to remain single, huh, Draco Malfoy?_ his conscience questioned him maliciously. Draco frowned and ignored that nagging voice questioning him of his intention.

He doesn't know why he was glad that Ginny declined the Hufflepuff's invitation. He doesn't know why he was ready to bend his spoon into two every time he catches somebody looking at the petite redhead like he wanted to devour her. _Just like the way you wanted you lose yourself in the soft tightness between her thighs?_ his conscience mocked him. Draco's scowl deepen and now he has lost his appetite. His brain kept on egging him on that breakfast was now forgotten. He needed to get out of the Great Hall and fast or he wouldn't have a moment's peace, not with his conscience mocking him and goading him about his true intentions towards Ginny Weasley.

"I'm outta here." he told Crabbe and Goyle as he pushed himself off his seat and walked out of the Great Hall, passing a discreet glance over at the Gryffindor table and caught sight of that annoyingly pretty redhead watching him leave.

~*~

Ginny was busy pouring her bowl with cereal and milk when a movement from across the room caught her attention. She lifted her head and saw the blond haired Slytherin seventh year boy got up from his seat, addressed something to his lackeys then headed out.

Now was her chance.

She waited a couple of minutes until Draco cleared the Great Hall then turned to Hermione and excused herself.

"Where are you going, Gin? You haven't even finished your breakfast yet." she pointed out.

"That's alright. I'm not really that hungry. And I just remembered I forgot something in my room." she took one last scoop of cereal and ate it then got up, "I'll just see you later." she told her and grabbed her book bag. She speed-walked out of the Great Hall and first looked to her left then to her right, wondering where Draco might have gone.

_He couldn't have disappeared that fast!_ her mind said irritably. She remained rooted where she stood for a while, wondering which way she should go. She didn't know what class Draco has first thing in the morning so she doesn't know which direction he took.

"Damn, I missed him." she hissed under her breath, irritated that she gave him a couple of minutes head-start.

"Looking for someone, Weasel?"

Ginny jumped when she heard Draco's voice from behind her. She quickly turned and faced the smirking Slytherin. She couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at seeing him up close. Today he chose to wear a white ribbed muscle-shirt underneath his school robe. She gulped audibly when she noticed his rippling six-pack being hugged by his shirt. _God he's gotta learn to wear proper school uniform! He's starting to become a menace to society with the way he struts around school looking so might damn fine!_ she thought to herself and forced her gaze to look up and meet his.

Jutting her chin high into the air and raised an eyebrow and replied flatly, "What made you think I was looking for someone?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why else would you be running out of the Great Hall and looking here and there if you weren't searching for someone? Or maybe you were _waiting_ for someone..." he said maliciously.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her midriff just underneath her breasts. Her action caught Draco's attention as his gaze was then riveted down to her chest.

_Oh typical male reaction._ she thought, _Cross your arms over your midriff, push your boobs up a bit and show some skin--preferably some _cleavage_--and his eyes goes there!_ she mentally rolled her eyes at him but didn't bother uncrossing her arms over her midriff. She squared her shoulders some more and jutted her chest out before saying, "So what if I am to meet with someone out here? It's not as if it's any of your business who I rendezvous with, is it?" she raised an eyebrow and willed him to lift his gaze from her chest to her face.

Draco slowly pulled his gaze away from Ginny Weasley's alluring assets and rested his cool gray eyes on her lovely face. Hell, why does she have to have a killer body and a face to match with that said killer body?! _Shit, what is wrong with you, Malfoy?! This is Weasley's sister you're ogling at here._ his brain reminded him sternly, but Draco was already way past listening to his brain and instead did what he has been wanting to do every since he first held her in his arms.

He closed the distance between them ever so slowly, his eyes glued to hers, willing her to look at him longer as he raised his hand and brushed some of her curled locks off her cheek. Cupping her face he gently pulled her towards him, the distance between them a mere inches away. He tilted his head to the side opposite from the direction Ginny's head was tilted. And inch by breath-taking inch he lowered his blond head to hers.

Ginny's whole body was stiff from anticipation. He was going to kiss her! Draco Malfoy was going to kiss her and wasn't doing anything to stop it! _Well duh!_ her conscience sneered at her, _You're stupid if you say you didn't want him to kiss you, Virginia!_

Draco's breath was fanning Ginny's face, his mouth a mere inches from hers and the gap was rapidly closing until...

"Get your damn filthy hands off my sister, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed from the entryway of the Great Hall.

Both Draco and Ginny whipped their head to the direction of Ron, but neither one of them moved away from each other. Ron angrily stalked towards his sister and his worse nemesis. Ginny quickly cast a quick look up at Draco's face and smiled, saying under her breath, "Saved by the bell." she wiggled her hips against him, somehow the distance of their bodies seemed to have closed when Draco's lips was slowly inching to connect with hers and now he could feel the soft, lush curve of Ginny's petite body and growled under his breath.

He glared down at Ginny, his arm around her waist tightened a bit then he let her go, muttering under his breath, "Saved by the bell _this time_, Virginia." his hand curved down and tapped her butt cheek, making Ginny yelped out in surprise and glare at him.

Draco merely smirked and winked at her before casting one last glance at Ron and Harry following behind him. He gave the two a mocking salute before turning back to Ginny, gave her one last once-over and stalked off.

Ginny remained rooted where she was, her gaze following Draco's departing back and ignored her brother's irritated sermon as he approached her. Her gaze remained transfixed on Draco's broad back, a grin hovering on her lips and she touched her lips. He wanted to kiss her. She giggled and turned to face the wrath of Ron.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N: **OMG!!! I can't believe I wrote a longer chapter this time! *lol* Well, guess I enjoyed writing this chapter so damn much hence why it's longer compared to my previous ones. Oh, btw, are any of you familiar with that Sandra Bullock/Benjamin Bratt movie _Miss Congeniality?_ If so, would any of you mind telling me exactly what was that chant/song Sandra was singing to Ben's character when she was teasing him, please? I'll be really grateful/thankful if any of you will be able to help me out with this one...and as always, read & review & enjoy...thanks!

**al:** g'day mate too! well here's the next chapter, hope you like this one too

**Slytherin Child:** why thank you for liking the way I described Draco...really, I _have_ to make him look so mighty damn fine! *lol* Remember, Ginny referred to him as a "bloody piece of damn fine meat" *winks*

**Andie:** hehehe, so you too swooned over Draco's muscles? well here's the next chapter thanks for reading & reviewing

**MYSTIQUE:** hehehe, thank you, thank you very much! Ralph Lauren material eh? *grins* he's got to be 'coz he's Draco Malfoy! *lol* he's just a hottie, period! a bad boy hottie but a hottie nevertheless *winks*

**hasapi:** thanks for liking both of my fics. I have stumbled upon that dreaded writer's block for _Life Goes On_ hence it's going to take a while for me to update that one, but with this one I'm enjoying it too much to have any writer's block--yet *winks* thanks for your reviews!!!


	8. Working to Her Advantage

**Author's Note:** After writing the 7th chapter I can't wait to type up the 8th chapter...and please, I know some of you think I'm confusing lust for love and...well, it plays a _major_ part for our two characters here. There's gotta be lust there somewhere and...well, I won't divulge any more...you guys will just have to learn along with Ginny & Draco that along with lust, love also finds its way...

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VIII. ****Working to Her Advantage**

Double Potions for last class on a Friday afternoon, not bad at all considering this was the only class she had with Draco. And as of late Draco seemed to take the usually empty seat beside Ginny in class.

Ginny sauntered into the room with the air of a prima ballerina about her. Her smile was still plastered on her pretty face as she made her way to her designated table with the Dream Team--Harry, Hermione, and of course, her brother Ron. Quite a few of their male classmates stood up the moment she passed them by and called a hasty "Hullo Ginny!" which she returned with the same greeting and a twinkle in her eyes.

What was usually a mere three seconds trip from the doorway of the dungeons classroom to her desk took Ginny almost a full five minutes. Almost every table she passed by one or two of its occupants would waylay her from reaching her desk. Ginny cast a quick glance at her table and caught her brother _glaring_ at her and every boy who dared approach her. She merely raised an eyebrow at her brother and challenged him to tell her to stop socializing with the other guys in class. But Ron kept his mouth shut although his face looked so red Ginny thought her brother would explode.

Finally she made her way to her desk and smiled at her brother and his two friends.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted cheerfully, placing her book bag on the table and sliding down on the chair next to Hermione's, "How's everybody's day going?"

"Fine if you call receiving detentions in _every class_ good." Ron smirked at his sister and turned to face the other way.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione and Harry for answers, but neither one of her brother's friends would want to elaborate on what Ron just said.

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you're so _un_lucky today!" Ginny exclaimed, looking shocked at the news of Ron receiving detentions in every class, not that it was unusual for her brother to be in detention, but for him to actually have to do detention for each of his classes today?! "What happened?"

"Don't ask, Ginny." Harry told her, shaking his mop of unruly dark hair.

Ginny frowned at him and insisted on finding out _why_ her brother would be serving detention for all his classes. But Harry remained tight-lipped. Hermione wouldn't speak. And Ron obviously didn't want to discuss it further with her.

"Your brother got himself into quite a few scruples in some of our classes hence why he was given detention." Draco answered her query for her. He stood with his book bag resting on the table beside Ginny, his steel gray eyes looking at her intently.

Ginny frowned and turned her attention to him, "Is that so?" she questioned, "Mind telling me _why_ he got himself into some scruples in his classes?"

"Why certainly, _Virginia._" Draco practically sneered her Christian name, but Ginny pretended to look indifferent and looked at him hopefully.

"Well, please enlighten me." she cajoled, sitting back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco propped his foot on top of his seat and rested his arm on it, leaning closer his upper lip twitched into a sardonic grin and nonchalantly answered, "Why, Virginia, it was because of _you_ that your brother got himself into some sticky situation in our classes."

Ginny's eyebrow rose a bit higher than usual, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." he nodded, his grin still hovering over his kissable lips.

"Oh." was all Ginny said and shrugged. Uncrossing her arms over her chest, she leaned forward and opened her book bag, taking out her quill, ink, and parchment as well as her books from inside.

Draco waited for her to say more, when she didn't he took his seat beside her and did what she was doing. He took out his stuff from his book bag and laid them all on the table. Snape entered the classroom soon after that, his dark robe flying about behind him as he briskly walked to the front of the class and started his lesson.

It was the same old, same old boring class--well, as far as Ginny was concerned anyway. Snape was talking about certain potions that they needed to brew carefully hence suffer the consequences if one wrong ingredient was added or not enough of a certain ingredient was added. Ginny already knew these procedures and would very much like it if Snape stop mentioning it every damn time. _God, couldn't he just record it and play it back every time we are starting a new potion?_ she thought miserably, stifling a yawn as she slouched down in her seat. She pulled her chair closer to her the table and slanted her body sideways, leaning her right shoulder against the back of Hermione's chair and her knee, her bare knee, touched Draco's leg underneath the table.

Ginny felt him stiffen at the unexpected touching and she grinned inwardly. _My, my, seems like we have one jumpy Slytherin here._ she thought cruelly and while still slouched in her seat, she gently rubbed her knee against his leg, making the usually unruffled Slytherin uncomfortable. Ginny continued to torment Draco until Snape turned his back to them to gather some of the ingredients they will need to brew their potion.

She jumped when she felt Draco's hand clamp on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze which made her look at him in surprise. Draco stole a quick glance at Snape's direction before he leaned closer to her, resting his elbow on the desk and whispered to Ginny, "You better stop what you're doing, Red. You don't know what you're asking for." he warned.

If Draco thought she would be intimidated, he was shocked to see her flash him a come-hither grin and leaned her head closer, their nose barely touching and she answered, "Well, Ferret Boy, I think I know what I'm asking for, _but_ the only question is..." she let her voice trail off as she gave him a quick once-over, her grin broadening and she rested her gaze back on his face, "...if _you_ can give me what I want."

Draco hid his shock at hearing her blunt, unperturbed reply, but his hand on her thigh tightened and Ginny knew she caught him by surprise. Grinning mischievously, she moved away from him and returned her attention back on what Snape was talking about.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape's nasal-toned voice grated through Draco's thoughts, "is there something wrong between you and Ms. Weasley?" he questioned. 

Draco straightened in his seat and turned to look at the head of Slytherin house and his Potions master for the past seven years, "No, sir." he replied. 

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically then turned his gaze towards the redhead Gryffindor seated beside the blond Slytherin, taking inventory of whatever before nodding his greasy dark hair. "Very well, then I don't suppose you and Ms. Weasley will have a problem being paired up to do this potions experiment as well as write up a report about it which is due by the end of next week." 

Draco looked appalled. Ginny looked victorious. 

_Perfect._ she thought proudly and gave Draco a quick cursory glance beside her before turning back to listen to the rest of Snape's explanation. 

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** okay, okay, I know another short chapter, but please bear with me. I gotta end this one like this because...well, simply because my idea for the next scene/chapter wouldn't really fit this chapter here. and my oh my, ain't Ginny starting to become a bad girl or what?! *lol* and poor Ron getting detention because of his sister...oh well, as always read, review & enjoy! thanks!

**Kitycat87:** hehehe, well I think she's using her 'feminine wiles' to catch the attention of our resident bad boy...hehehe, and I love to tease just like Ginny loves to tease everybody! *lol* and you're right, so close and yet so far away...but don't worry, sooner or later those two will connect! *winks* hehehehehe

**Crystal:** you're damn right about that! I didn't realize until this chapter that Ginny's somehow turning into a 'bad girl,' but that's alright, right?

**tigereyes320:** glad I'm not the only one who likes that new Shania Twain song! *lol* and yep, after listening to it on my way home from work the idea for this fic just popped into my head and here it is now...thanks for reviewing and liking this fic!

**Blu Misterie:** well I'm glad you are reading this one even though you are not into Draco/Ginny pairings...and dear, you're not the only one who's wondering about what lies beneath Draco's demeanor, and I know everyone knows he's a hottie, but I just want to _emphasize_ just how much! *lol*

**FaLL4mGrace:** that has been mentioned to me that I am confusing lust with love, but as I explained in my author's note, lust will play an important part in both Ginny & Draco's life _before_ they realize that they are in love with each other...just read on and find how _how_ they discover that apart from their lust hides the love neither one of 'em are expecting to find...

**hasapi:** thanks for giving me the gist of it. and yeah, I think it's along that line. hehehe, I wish I could remember exactly the words Sandra were singing coz...well, coz I wanna "borrow" it for this fic *wink, wink*

**DaRkShAdOwS:** oh don't worry, I'm continuing with this...see, here's the next chapter! and if I get lucky I'll be able to post the next chapter a whole lot sooner *winks*

**SeZzA:** me, evil?! :::looks bewildered then slowly grins::: why thank you! :::cackles::: you know dearie, I have been called evil quite a few times now with regards to my other fic, and yes, I am continuing on to being evil here, hehehehehe


	9. Working Together

**Author's Note:** Ginny suddenly grew a pair! *lol* I mean, she's slowly becoming a "bad girl" sorta...hmm...gutsier is more like it! Well, thank you all for reviewing this fic! I am so glad and your reviews are the ones that's making me continue on writing this story--the reviews _plus_ that Shania Twain song that I left playing over and over in my discman! :::evil laugh:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**IX. Working Together**

Draco was roused early Saturday morning by the continuous pecking on his forehead. Some pesky owl got lose around the boys' dormitory and now it was picking on _him._

"Damn blasted bird." he growled under his breath and grabbed the pillow he was using and placed it over his head, but the pesky owl didn't stop bothering him. This time it started pecking on his exposed hand. Angrily snatching the pillow from his head, Draco glared at the annoying owl and would've bellowed at it if he didn't notice the brownish-white owl waiting patiently for him to rouse had a small parchment between its beak.

Frowning he pushed himself up on his elbow and snatched the parchment from its beak. He unrolled it and read the elegant scribble:

_Ferret Boy, Meet me out by the lake shortly after sunrise. I'll be seated on that big boulder near the Quidditch pitch. We need to start working on our project for Potions._

Draco looked at the bottom of the parchment and it was simply signed, _Red._

Draco grinned when he read what she signed her note to him. _So the weasel's using my pet name, eh? And bloody hell, meet her shortly after sunrise?! Is she out of her freaking mind?_ he glanced out the window of his dorm room. He had a vast view of the horizon from where his bed was placed and he saw that the sun was just rising. _Damn Weasley!_ he cursed mentally and angrily shoved his blanket away.

Ginny must've been up at the crack of dawn. Her owl's timing was perfect. Angrily he trudged towards the bathroom and showered.

~*~

Ginny waited patiently for her Potions partner to arrive at their designated meeting place. After their class yesterday afternoon, and after Snape told them _who_ their partners will be for the experiment, Draco pretty much ignored her. They didn't get the chance to discuss how and when they will start working on their report because as soon as Potions was over Draco was out the door.

"This better be good, Red, or else you'll be sorry you dragged my ass out of bed at this ungodly hour of the morning." Draco snarled at her when he reached their meeting spot.

Ginny turned towards the direction of her Potions partner's direction, an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on her face.

"You're late." she said and jumped off the boulder she was perched on. Today she chose to dress casually. Faded low-rise jeans that flair at the bottom, black, shiny combat boots, and a cream coloured long-sleeved V-necked blouse. Compared to her outrageous outfit the day before, she looked rather tamed today. She didn't bother wearing any make-ups and her hair remained straight--no time to curl them like the day before. Besides it would only get messed up by the wind since she and Draco would be spending majority of their study time outside.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He stood back and squared his shoulders, slipping his hands in the pockets of his snug fitting dark blue boot-cut jeans.

"No I'm not. You didn't give any precise time. All you said is meet you out here shortly after sunrise. And here I am."

"I still say you're late." Ginny insisted, "But nevertheless, we're wasting time. We need to work on our report and what a better way to do that than start off by _testing_ the potion, don't you agree?"

"_Test_ it, Red?" he questioned, "Are you out of your flipping mind?"

"No, as I matter of fact I am _not_ out of my flipping mind, Ferret Boy." she jutted her chin high and met his gaze, "I took some samples from the potion we brewed yesterday when Snape wasn't looking. I thought it would be practical to do so instead of basing our report on 'what ifs' when we actually find out the results for ourselves before everybody else does." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

Draco could only stare at her in amazement. Was she serious?

"You are aware that what you're doing is considered cheating, right?" he questioned her.

"So?" she gave a careless shrug and opened her book bag which consisted of the small vial of their brewed potion from the day before. She placed it on the boulder she was perched on earlier along with a couple of pieces of parchment, her favourite quill pen and a bottle of ink.

"Is this _how_ you passed Potions last year? By _cheating_ your way through it?" he questioned, still stunned at finding out about this side of Ginny Weasley nobody would dare suspect she was capable of.

Ginny stopped busying herself with her stuff and looked up at Draco's confused and curious face.

"No, Ferret Boy, this isn't how I passed Potions last year. I just simply relied on my wits and intuition." she replied before adding, "Besides, _how_ can you possibly formulate speculations about how this potion works if we don't try it? In case you have forgotten, Snape _never_ mentioned what kind of potion it is that we're brewing. He just said that it's a very useful potion." she scrunched her tiny nose and cocked her head to the side, "Don't you think that's a bit too vague of an explanation from his part? I mean, we're talking about Snape here!"

"I do recall him saying that, but still--"

Ginny raised her hand to stop him from saying anything further, "Please. Based on the ingredients he provided for us, there's no way in heaven or hell that we'll be able to figure out exactly what kind of potion it was that we brewed! And don't you want to get full marks for this, huh?" she challenged.

"By cheating?"

Ginny rolled her eyes heavenwards and shook her head, "And to think you're a slimy Slytherin git." she muttered under her breath and continued unpacking the rest of her belongings.

"And what's _that_ suppose to mean?" he demanded, insulted at her implication.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing." she shook her head and kept her eyes glued on the stuff she placed on the boulder.

Draco wanted to question her further regarding her remark, but he knew they were wasting valuable time arguing so against his will he stood beside Ginny and looked through the notes she took in class. She wrote down each ingredient and had the small vial of potion they brewed in front of them. Since Ginny was the one doing much of the analyzing of the potion for their report, this gave Draco the chance to actually study the brazen redhead he was unfortunate enough to be partnered with. He noted the way she dressed herself today; it was way more tamer than yesterday's attire! What the hell was she thinking wearing a skimpy uniform? Was she after guys ogling at her and chasing her? Hell, she already have half the male population of the school wrapped around her candle-like finger without having to resort to wearing trampy clothing, what did she want to prove by doing it anyway?

He stood back and studied the youngest Weasley offspring carefully. Whether dressed up or dressed down--or dressed somewhere in between--she still looked strikingly remarkable. That shock of red hair resting on her small head, cascading down her small, slender back, the soft morning breeze billowing her soft red locks and framing her elfin-like face was enough to drive any sane man crazy over. Her enchanting smile, a slow, come-hither smile that Draco knew was pure and genuine could light up the night sky.

And she's got brains as well as brawns. A very rare combination found these days.

_Granger has a competition against Weasley._ he thought to himself as he continued to watch Ginny pour out her entire concentration trying to figure out what the potion Snape asked them to brew the day before was.

Ginny knew she was being watched by Draco. She could feel the hairs at the back of her neck rising as Draco continued to watch her. Normally it would annoy her to have someone watch her intently, but in this instant she didn't mind being watched.

_Mission one accomplished._ she thought proudly, hiding a victorious grin as she continued to frown at the ingredients before her and tried to make sense of what it could possibly be. Expelling a frustrated sigh she addressed Draco without turning her gaze away from the notes she was reading:

"If you're done gawking at me would you mind lending me your brain in trying to figure out _what_ this blasted potion is, hm?"

Draco glared at her then. "I wasn't gawking at you, Weasel." he denied.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." she teased, chuckling.

"Ah, shut-up." he snapped and stood beside her again, he scanned the piece of parchment where she wrote down the ingredients and tried to make sense of it. "Got any ideas what this potion could be?" he asked after pondering on the ingredients and some of Ginny's notes for a few minutes.

"Nope. I have no idea." Ginny shook her mop of red hair and looked up at Draco, "I thought you might have the slightest inkling as to what it might be."

"Like hell I do." he muttered and turned to look down at her, "Now don't you think we should _try_ out the potion we brewed yesterday to find out exactly what it is?"

Ginny scrunched her forehead into a frown, a very cute act that Draco found so amusing and wouldn't mind looking at for the rest of the day, and sighed.

"Let's put our heads together first and _figure_ out what it is, write down a list of possibilities for this damn potion _then_ we try it." she suggested.

Draco pondered on her suggestion for a minute or two. Crossing his arms over his chest, one hand scratching his chin as his forehead creased into a frown of deep contemplation. Ginny waited for him to make up his mind, crossing her arms over her chest as well and rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon Ferret Boy, it doesn't take a whole damn day for you to decide on our next course of action here!" she pointed out rather annoyed at him for taking his damn time.

"Shut-up, Red." Draco drawled, glaring down at her.

Ginny merely shook her head and rolled her eyes at him once more. She returned her attention back on the notes and grabbed a quill, dipped it in the ink bottle and started scribbling down some of the possibilities of what their latest potion experiment could be. If Mr. High and Almighty would like to take his time, well she can't do anything about it, but _she_, on the other hand, cannot thus she was starting her guessing.

"What are you doing?!" Draco questioned when he saw what she was doing.

"Writing down possible answer to this mind-boggling potions experiment, that's why." she replied flatly, her tone laced with sarcasm with a tinge of boredom. Really, if she wasn't only interested in him she wouldn't be putting up with him like this! And if she wasn't only after him noticing her--which he already does, but that was besides the point, she wanted to see him as something other than a poor, pathetic Weasley--she wouldn't even bother spending time with him.

"I thought we should be _brainstorming_ together?" he snarled angrily at her.

"Oh please. You call standing there tapping your chin with your index finger brainstorming while I stand here _watching_ you?" she looked up incredulously at him then, her eyes wide in mock disbelief, "I'd rather start working on jotting down possible answers than wait for _you_ to have a moment there and _voila!_ You figured out what kind of potion we brewed yesterday."

Draco wanted to say something else to her remark, but he found himself backed up to a corner. She was right, of course. He wasn't really doing much brainstorming with her. He was more thinking of doing the experiment all by himself which was what he would have preferred if it hadn't been for Snape having one of his evil moments and decided to pair up Gryffindors with Slytherins for a certain project or report.

~*~

"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide from disbelief as she stared at the piece of parchment that magically disappeared--well, part of the parchment anyway--after they put a couple of drops of their brewed potion on it. "It's an invisibility potion!" she exclaimed gaily and unknowingly she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started jumping up and down in glee.

Draco remained rooted where he stood, too shocked to feel Ginny Weasley's arms wrapped around him and she was jumping up and down, her svelte body sliding against his as she did so. They just discovered what the potion does after pretty much spending the entire morning pondering on possible ideas; the idea was somewhere down the long list they both have concocted in the near five hours they spent working on their report.

"Oh Draco, we did it! We did it!" Ginny kept on chanting, giggling as she continued to jump higher and higher, but her arms remained locked around his neck 

Draco arm's went around her waist then, intending to stop her from jumping too much, but instead he found himself locking both arms around her waist, turning to fully face her. By then Ginny stopped jumping for joy and just remained locked in his arms, her green eyes (**a/n:** _I know, I know, this has been pointed out ot me before that Ginny's got brown eyes according to the book, but since I started this fic giving her green eyes, I might as well continue on using it, alrighty? THANKS!_) locking with his cool gray ones. Her smile remained arrested on her cute face while Draco remained holding her close, his breath fanning her face as their face were that close to each other's once again.

_This is it! Oh jeez this is it!_ Ginny's brain screamed excitedly as she watched, unblinkingly, as Draco's platinum blond head move closer and closer still. Automatically Ginny's eyes closed when Draco's lips were a mere fraction of an inch from hers, anticipating the first touch of his lips against hers.

_Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?_ his brain was screaming at him as his head kept on moving closer and closer, closing the gap between his lips and the alluring redhead's lips. _Hello, reality to Malfoy, hello?! You're going to snog a Weasley, hello?!_ But Draco was beyond listening by then. All his concentration centered on feeling the soft petals of Ginny Weasley's lips crushed against his. If her soft, svelte body was anything to go by her lips would be as soft and tantalizing as the rest of her.

_C'mon, just a few short friggin' inches and you're kissing me already!_ Ginny's mind practically squealed as she anticipated the touch of Draco's lips on hers. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for the inevitable and then...

"_Oh no!_" she exclaimed when a sudden strong gust of wind sent the parchment of paper they were working on flying about. "Damn wind!" Ginny muttered as she sprung away from Draco's arms and hurried after one piece of parchment flying away.

Draco was left where he stood, taking a few minutes to figure out what just happened, then he saw Ginny running after a piece of parchment flying towards the lake and realized that the wind picked up and now all their hard work was being scattered about. He bent down and grabbed a rock nearby and placed it on the remaining parchments on the boulder before joining Ginny in chasing some of the other parchments floating about.

_My sentiments exactly, Red. Damn wind it is indeed!_ he thought savagely as he crushed a couple of parchments in his hands soon after getting his hands on them.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** tun-dun-dun-dun...hehehe, another near-kiss spoiled! :::evil cackle::: am I mean/evil or what?! anyway, I am so totally enjoying this and...well, I am just enjoying making Ginny some sort of sex goddess, ya know what I'm saying? I admit my Ginny is very much unlike most of the Ginny's on ff.net, but don't worry, there's still a bit of that old Ginny lurking in her somewhere...again, thanks for the reviews & as usual, read, review, & enjoy!!!

**Risquer:** thanks for saying my story rocks, and now here's the next chappie!

**Andie:** no problem, you're welcome, hehehehe & here's the answer to your request, the next chapter! *grins*

**mint-chan:** thank you for reviewing my fic, and just to clear up why Ginny & Hermione are in the same class, I believe I explained it already in like the third chapter or second chapter (I can't really recall) that Ginny got promoted so instead of her taking Potions class with the sixth year, Snape promoted her to take Advanced Potions with the seventh year. and I totally agree, after watching CoS I just totally fell in love with Draco! *lol* and btw, don't you think Tom Felton is hot??? *grins*

**Rebuky:** well...they'll be lovers...they'll be friends...they'll be a couple...they'll be enemies...hehehehe, there's going to be a little bit of everything in their relationship--I think *winks*

**MYSTIQUE:** amen to that! *lol* If there was a Draco like the one I just described in _my life_, hell, I wouldn't even bother drooling over the Draco in the book or the Draco in the movies *wink* hehehehe

**Orothoroniel aka Celena:** uhm...okay, that has been mentioned to me twice, what is a Mary Sue? I am not quite familiar with that term. and yes, I am making Ginny act way out of character simply because...well, simply because I wanted her to shock everybody else--which I believe she did, hehehehe--and don't worry, it was just that one time that Ginny's gonna be dressing all slutty...I think, hehehehehe

**Slytherin Child:** I just want to make Ron suffer for being the brother of the suddenly "hot Hogwarts babe" hehehehe, I think it's kinda funny to make Ron go all protective of Ginny, sputtering here and there and just gettin bug-eyed whenever Draco and Ginny are near each other, hehehehe

**[anonymous]** thanks for loving the story and leaving your mark if not your name, hehehehehe

**Kitycat87:** wondered how she pulled what off? hehehehe

**Isadora:** thanks for leaving your mark, and here's the next chapter


	10. Across the Crowded Room

**Author's Note:** :::grins mischievously::: Well, I'm trying to tone down Ginny's trashiness which, to begin with, wasn't really _that_ over the top; it was only intensified in like chapter 8 (or was it 7? jeez! I can't even remember which chapter! *lol*) 'coz she needed to catch someone's attention :::smiles:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**X. Across the Crowded Room**

Ginny was surprised to receive an owl post Friday morning coming from a jet-black owl which zoomed in and dropped a small parchment on Ginny's lap. She quickly picked it up and unrolled the piece of parchment:

_Red, meet me around lunch time. Need to discuss report with you._

Ginny didn't need to take a guess as to _who_ sent her the note. From the favoured 'Red' scrawled on the top she knew it was from none other than her Potions partner, but something at the back of her head nagged her to check how Draco signed his name and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lovely face when she read _Ferret Boy_ signed at the bottom.

_He's slowly coming around, Gin. He's slowly coming around._ she gave herself a mental pat on the back and folded the piece of parchment. She slipped it in the pocket of skirt and continued with breakfast, occasionally glancing over the Slytherin table and smiling whenever she caught sight of Draco either stuffing his mouth with his favoured cereal or talking to either one of his housemates.

Since Saturday morning--after their second near-kissing-experience--Ginny couldn't erase Draco from her mind. Honestly he has invaded her thoughts far more than any guys ever has. Well, except for Harry of course, but she soon grew out of her silly infatuation over her brother's best friend soon after she and Harry had a heart-to-heart talk the summer before he entered his sixth year and she her fifth year. He confessed to her that although he found her attractive, she could never be more than a kid sister to him; and he was scared-shitless of Ron if ever things don't work out between them and she ended up hurt and Ron would want to skin his hide.

Ginny chuckled as she recalled the look of horror on Harry's face as he tried to picture Ron running after him with a machete or some piece of pointy metal ready to skin him alive for hurting his sister's feelings. It was because of that sole conversation with Harry that she realized it would be pointless to pine for someone who could never see her as girlfriend-material. She and Harry just became close confidants who often make fun of Ron when he was being an idiot.

Now with Draco...she sighed and set her spoon down beside her bowl. She gazed across the crowded Great Hall and rested her gaze on the smirking platinum-blond haired Slytherin seventh year. Suddenly trying to capture his attention proved to be a task a tad bit too hard to accomplish. He was all suaveness and flirtiness and meanness all rolled into one that was making Ginny's mind go round and round. It was all those attributes of his that attracted her to him in the first place, those and of course his outward appearance.

~*~

Draco felt a certain pair of eyes on him and he didn't have to guess who those pair of eyes belonged to. As soon as he lifted his head and gazed across the crowded hall his gaze collided and locked with that of Ginny's. She was looking at him rather oddly, her eyes glazed and her facial expression a mixture of wonderment and something else. He knew she got his note. He saw Raven (**a/n:** _yeah, yeah, very unique name for a jet-black owl! *lol* sorry, but my mind seem to cease to function right now and couldn't think of any other name for his owl_) drop the note he scribbled the night before on her lap and he even watched her read it. He saw her smile at something she read--could it be his signature _Ferret Boy_ that made her smile?--then put the note away.

Ginny Weasley has plagued his mind the entire weekend--or even before the weekend. It all started Friday morning when she ran after him from the Great Hall and he was close to tasting those succulent lips of hers. He didn't realize just how much he wanted to kiss Ginny until that moment, when he had her in his arms and their face inches away from each other--until her prat of a brother showed up and ruined the moment. He thought he had his chance Saturday of finally tasting the forbidden fruit that was Virginia Weasley, but like the day before it was foiled by the unruly wind that suddenly ruined the moment for the both of them.

But spending time with her Saturday morning wasn't as bad as he initially thought when Snape paired them together for their potions experiment. He found her rather intriguing and very intuitive. When they were brewing their potion, while his mind wandered, she kept a very strict and close watch on every ingredient they were chopping and putting into their cauldrons. She even slapped his hands twice for chopping a couple of ingredients either too thin or too thick. He merely growled at her and redid his mistake all the while that his mind was thinking of his red-haired partner.

Why didn't he notice her before? Why didn't he start thinking about Ginny Weasley as an attractive, alluring, _witty_ young woman? Why did it have to take her to dress the way she did on Friday before he started paying attention to her?

_That was because before you were busy tormenting her brother and his friends to actually look beyond the prat Weasel, scarhead Potty and brainy Mudblood._ his brain sneered at him. Draco snorted. _And I just missed how many years of watching the lovely Virginia Weasley grow?_ he questioned himself, his eyes watching her intently once again, like the way he did Saturday morning when she was busy concentrating on writing up the list of possible potion solution for their project.

~*~

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes from Draco's. When he looked up and met her gaze she knew she should've looked away, but something prevented her from doing so. From afar he looked pretty harmless. And he _was_ harmless. For some insane reason she just had this gut-feeling that Draco's outward rudeness to people was just a visage; something he used to keep people away, but on rare occasion he wasn't such an ass.

Taking a deep breath she braved a smile and inclined her head in greeting. She saw shock register in his usually icy face before he slowly--like a robot--inclined his head in greeting then returned back to finishing his breakfast. Ginny let her gaze linger more on him before she too returned to finishing her breakfast. It was still a long ways away from lunch and her meeting with her Potions partner; she needed her energy to sustain herself until lunchtime.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter and...well, this just looks like a filler but I just want to have a chapter showcasing both our lead's inner turmoil (if you call what they're going through in this chapter turmoil :-/). Anyway, let me know what you think. I am working on the next chapter--or _thinking_ of what's going to happen in the next chapter, hehehehe--so it might take me a while to upload chapter 11...

**Andie:** here's the next chapter, hope you like it :::smiles:::

**Winter Moonglade:** I think Draco deserves to be teased unmercifully sometimes since he's been doing quite a lot of that in most fics, hehehehe...and thanks for giving me the quote from "Miss Congeniality"--it'll probably appear in this fic some time in the futre :::winks:::

**SeZzA:** yep...well they both _have_ to wait *lol* I believe that the more the inevitable is delayed, they more they'll enjoy it when it finally happens!

**aZn BaBe:** when I conceived the idea for this fic I wanted to make the lead female character to act so out of character...but I think I kinda went overboard with it *lol*

**Crystal:** thank you! :::evil grin::: I have been called evil, but hey, I gotta be sometimes :::winks:::

**Darcel:** thanks for clearing that up for me

**MYSTIQUE:** Uhm...well, hehehe, we're going to cut through the chase pretty soon...they'll just have to wait a while... :::winks:::

**Winddance:** thank you for liking the way I portrayed Ginny in this fic. I was concerned at first that people wouldn't like this new Ginny, but I think that in every "good girl" hides that "bad girl" that just needs a certain tweaking for it to come out :::laughs:::

**[anonymous]** thanks and...well, I am going to try and tone down Ginny's trashiness...hehehehe, it was just for the benefit of the one or two chapters that she has to act all slutty :::grins:::

**Kitycat87:** hehehehe, you'll just have to wait just like Draco & Ginny before they could finally kiss!


	11. Lunch Hour Rendezvous

**Author's Note:** :::giggles like a giddy school girl::: OMG!!! Thank you all so much for liking this fic so far. For those of you who are reading this and are also reading my other fic, _Life Goes On,_ I'm sorry if I haven't been updating that one in a while--I am somehow stuck with the next chapter for it so right now while I'm working for my creative juices to flow for LGO, I'm concentrating on writing this Draco/Ginny fic. Thanks again for all of you wonderful readers out there! Here's the next chapter...and I do want Draco & Ginny to kiss soon too, but it's taking them a while to get the deed done! *lol*

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XI. ****Lunch Hour Rendezvous**

Ginny was in full anticipation by the time lunch period rolled by. She quickly made her way into the Great Hall, grabbed a quick bite to eat then searched for Draco across the crowded room. But the stupid git was no where to be found.

_How am I going to meet with him if I can't find him?_ she asked herself irately, scanning the crowded hall once again in search of her partner. _Five more minutes. If he doesn't show his blond head then I'll just see him in Potions._ she thought to herself as she finished her lunch, but she could hardly concentrate on her food when her mind kept on wandering off.

Why did Draco wanted to meet with her at lunch anyway? They already finalized their report for Snape's class today. They brewed their potion correctly and their result was...well, it was an invisibility potion, plain and simple! They wrote their report and read and re-read the final draft for it; it was perfect! Why would Draco want to discuss it with her any further? And why the hell did he wait until _today_ to talk to her about it when he had four days--five if you include Sunday--since last Saturday when they got together once again after lunch and wrote down their report?

Harry noticed her lack of interest in her food and commented on it.

"Are you okay, Gin?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. Why'd you ask?" she frowned as she picked up her spoon again and tried to eat her mashed potatoes covered with creamy gravy.

"Because you look disinterested in your food." he pointed out.

"Oh. I am not that hungry." she smiled politely.

Harry raised an eyebrow and watched her closely.

"You're _always_ hungry during lunch, Gin." he observed, "And your lack of interest in eating irks my curiosity." he frowned.

"Oh Harry, you worry too much." she chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I don't want one of my two favourite girls to be starving themselves to death, you know." he teased, grinning at her.

Ginny sniggered at Harry's teasing remark. He always called her and Hermione his 'favourite girls'--to the utter jealousy of his legions of adoring female fans, but Harry only shrugged those jealous girls off and pointed to them that Ginny and Hermione are his two bestest _female_ friends, of course they're his favourite girls! When Ginny first heard him say that her heart fluttered and she couldn't help herself from feeling so proud. Even though she and Harry will never get together, still, he considers her one of his closest friends ever.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed a friendly banter after that, with Harry ending up persuading Ginny to finish her mashed potato without her realizing it. They looked so good and cozy together that people who looked at them would think they were more than just good friends.

And that was the scene Draco walked in to when he waltzed in to the Great Hall after being delayed by Pansy out in the hall. His hands quickly balled into tight fists at the sight of Harry and Ginny laughing together, sharing a wonderful moment together seated close to one another, nudging each other and such. Without thinking twice Draco angrily stalked from the doorway of the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table and stopped right behind Ginny, garnering him quite a few questioning gazes from everyone else in the Great Hall, but most importantly he caught the attention of two of the Dream Team's members, Hermione and Ron, who stopped talking as soon as he approached Ginny. She and Harry were still deep in their conversation and she didn't notice him standing behind her until he cleared his throat.

Ginny looked up and over her shoulder at the boy who cleared his throat, the smile one her face which Harry help put there remained intact as she greeted her potions partner.

"You're late again, Ferret Boy." she answered.

"I had other business to attend to, Red." he replied coldly, his steel gray eyes moving from her smiling face to that of Harry's confused one before he turned back to look at Ginny, "Shall we?" he inquired with a quirk of his brow.

"Yeah, whatever." she gave a non-committal shrug and turn back to Harry, smiling she pushed her plate away and stood up. "Sorry Harry, gotta run. Need to catch-up with Malfoy about that potions report due today." she told them and without waiting for any reply she followed Draco out the Great Hall.

Draco's steps were brisk and long, making it impossible for Ginny to catch up with him until they were both out of the Great Hall and out of everyone's sight. Ginny was practically catching her breath when she finally stopped right behind the tall Slytherin seventh year.

"Jeez, Malfoy! Are you planning on joining the Olympics for speed walking or something?!" she complained when she finally caught-up with him, her hand clutching her chest and she was practically wheezing for breath. "God, I need to exercise more." she muttered more to herself than to her companion.

Draco quickly spun around and grasped Ginny by the arms, hauling her against a nearby pillar and close to his body, his steel gray eyes boring into her suddenly wide as saucers green eyes.

"What the hell--"

"Are you and Potter together?" he grated angrily as he stared right into her eyes, his breath fanning her face once again and his mouth just breath away from hers.

Ginny's smooth forehead creased into a frown at the absurdity of his question. She and Harry together? Hell, the entire school knows that she will never be more than just a kid sister to the famous Harry Potter!

"What?" she asked incredulously, "You're joking, right?" she gave him a mocking stare. He has got to be joking! And what was it to him anyway if she and Harry were together? Her personal life was none of his business _until_ she decided to make it his business to know!

"Just answer the question, dammit!" he insisted, his grip on her arms tightening as his hold on his temper slowly loosens and he managed to take a step back from her.

"Jeez, Malfoy! Harry and I aren't together!" she admitted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at being held the way he was holding her at the moment. "Now let me go and let's talk about our blasted report--isn't that why you wanted to meet with me today, isn't it?" she reminded him sternly.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Potter?" he insisted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged his hands off, which came off her arms right away since his hold on them loosened considerably. "For the second time, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and I are _not_ together! Get-it-through-that-thick-skull-of-yours!" she angrily jabbed her index finger at his temple, wanting the information to sink in to his brain and stay there. "Now, what is this you wanted to talk to me about our report? Everything's honky-dory the last time we got together."

Draco scowled at her as she jabbed her index finger against the side of his head. She looked really cute when incensed and pretty darn attractive when shocked. He was relieved too to find out that she and Potter aren't together, but he'll be damned if he showed his relief her. And why the heck was he relieved anyway? He doesn't care if she was with Potter or not; there are other girls out there worthy of him. But no matter what it _does_ matter to him that Ginny Weasley wasn't with Harry Potter.

_And why is that, hm?_ that annoying voice questioned him once again. Just because. He couldn't put his finger to it, but he knew deep down inside what the answer was. As long as Ginny Weasley was a free agent he was happy.

"Hello? Ferret Boy?" Ginny waved her hand in front of Draco who suddenly became quiet, "Hello? Don't tell me you dragged me out here because of nothing! I could still be in the Great Hall enjoying lunch and--"

"And getting cozy with Potter?" he sneered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So what if Harry and I get cozy together?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't like it." he growled unbeknownst to him that he said those words out loud.

"You what?" Ginny's voice nearly came out as a chocked whisper as she stared at Draco wide-eyed. She couldn't have possibly heard what she thought she heard! Draco Malfoy not liking her getting cozy with Harry Potter? _What could that mean?_ she asked herself.

"Nothing. Just...nothing." Draco shook his blond head, his frown still etched on his handsome face as he tried to think of what else to say to her to avoid his minor slip of the tongue. "You got the notes handy with you? Those notes we made for the report?" he asked instead.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you have it now?"

"In my book bag, yes. Why?" she frowned.

"I need it. Mine got messed up when I accidentally spilled some juice on it." he answered curtly.

"Oh." Ginny nodded and reached over behind her and pulled her backpack to the front, unzipping it she dug inside for her potions binder (**a/n:** _uuh...I don't know if they actually use binders but it just makes sense to me to have all their notes put in a binder or folder so it won't be scattered about so don't sue me if this info is somehow incorrect, I'm doing this my way *winks*_) and pulled out her notes. She handed it to him with a stern warning: "Make sure you return those to me as is--no stains, no creases, and above all, no ink droppings!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure you get it back the way it is." he mumbled and turned away from her, holding her tidy piece of parchment where she wrote down the notes they jot down while conducting their experiment.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** another short chapter??? and for sure I thought they were going to kiss in this chapter, but guess I was wrong! *lol* hmm...another filler don't you think so? anyways, just read, review, and enjoy! I do love to hear from you people and read your reviews.

**CelticGoddess81:** thanks for liking the fic and here's the next chapter, hope you liked it too

**SeZzA:** I'm sure you're going to survive 4 days without reading any fics, hehehe...and hey, who knows? Maybe in 4 days' time you might read about something "spicy" happening between this two stubborn...uh, brats? *lol*

**Crystal:** hehehe, yeah, in an odd-twisted way "evil" is a compliment to me ^_^

**Risquer:** so whaddya think of this chap? hehehe

**Darcel:** :::laughs::: that's alright, that's why I didn't ponder much about Draco's owl's name. it's kinda obvious that a jet-black owl will be named "Raven" but...hmm...hehehe, well, is there even a jet-black owl for reals?! :::grins:::


	12. Flirting with Disaster

**Author's Note:** Hmm...somebody mentioned in the review that they're seeing a plot here...well, hehehe, I think I am too so just read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XII. Flirting with Disaster**

As it turned out Ginny and Draco were the only ones whose potion turned out correct--garnering them each 150 points for their houses. And Draco found out as well that while his mind was wandering off elsewhere Friday the week before, Snape did mention that each pair should take a sample of their brewed potions to use and test in order to complete their report write-up.

"You lied to me, Red." Draco hissed into Ginny's ear as they filed out of the classroom. Draco walked behind her as they head out and lean closer to her to whisper his accusation.

"So what if I did? Why? Are you insulted, Ferret Boy?" she taunted, a saucy grin plastered on her face as she picked up the pace and walked briskly ahead of him.

"Insulted?" he asked incredulously, "Don't flatter yourself, Red." he chuckled mockingly.

"If you're not insulted at being duped, then why are you making such a big deal about it, hm?" she questioned.

That question got Draco stumped. _Why indeed?_ he asked himself. They passed their first Potions collaboration with flying colours, so why was he making a fuss about Ginny duping him?

"It's no big deal, Red." he answered, "I'm just disappointed." he added with a tinge of disappointment lacing his tone.

Ginny frowned and looked over her shoulder at him, "_I_ disappoint _you?_" she asked in mock disbelief, "Please, pray tell how in tarnation I disappointed you?"

"I thought you got guts to cheat. Guess I was wrong." he snarled.

Instead of being insulted or incensed Ginny surprised Draco by smiling broadly at him.

"Oh, but you were misled, Ferret Boy." she told him haughtily, "If you can recall I neither confirmed nor denied that I was cheating." she reminded him with a sly smirk.

Draco raised an eyebrow. She was right, of course. He recalled their conversation last Saturday and her reply to his accusation was a non-committal "So?" He couldn't hold back his grin of admiration as he looked at her.

"You have a way with words, Red." there was a hint of enjoyment lacking his tone as he quickly gave her a once-over. He moved to walk beside her and his hand skimmed her small back before resting it on her drearier and gave it a soundly tap, making Ginny yelp out in surprise. Draco grinned wider and wlaked ahead of her, jovially calling over his shoulder, "See you at dinner, Red!"

Ginny mustered a glare at the departing Draco who gave her a wink before turning his head to face front and walked off. But as soon as he looked away Ginny's face blossomed into a jubilant smile. _That boy is coming around, Ginny girl. He's slowly coming around._ Once again she gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back on a job well-done, _It won't be long now before you have him eating at the back of your hand._ her conscience sniggered as she continued to walk down the long corridor leading to the staircases, slowing down her pace as she recalled the events of the last few minutes since she left her last class for the day.

"Just what hell was that about, huh Virginia Weasley?" Ron's condescending voice shattered Ginny's joyful reminiscence of the last few minutes.

Scowling she turned to her brother and childishly stuck her tongue out at him, "It's none of your business, _Ronald_ Weasley." she replied in an equally condescending tone.

"The hell it's not!" Ron exclaimed angrily, waving his fisted hand partially into the air as he sent a death glare at Draco's disappearing back. "Malfoy talking _and_ copping a feel of my sister?! I don't think so!"

Ginny merely rolled her eyes at her brother and shook her head, "Shut-up, Ron. He was just commenting about how well we worked together for our first project. And he _wasn't_ cupping a feel!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron sneered, his gaze still boring at hole at the back of Draco's head.

"Whatever." Ginny muttered and walked ahead of the Dream Team, "See you at dinner, guys!" she called over her shoulder and practically ran towards Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to be questioned any further by her brother.

~*~

"Alright Virginia Weasley, what is _really_ going on between you and Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked once she have cornered her best friend's sister inside the girl's dorm room.

Ginny whirled around from the full-length mirror where she was braiding her mop of red hair into a neat French braid and frowned at her friend, "What are you talking about, Mione? _Nothing_ is going on between Malfoy and myself. He hates all Weasleys, Mudbloods and Harry Potter, remember?"

"Apparently a certainly Weasley changed his mind about hating all Weasleys." she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest and waited for Ginny to tell her what was really going on between her and Draco.

"Oh, what-ever!" Ginny growled and turned back to fixing her hair. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? So what if she and Malfoy were...well, _what_ were they anyway?! He slapped her behind, very usual since most of her friends--_guy_ friends--does that to her, but of course they do it when Ron wasn't looking. Even Harry slaps her butt when they're flirting! And they _were_ just flirting, weren't they?

Ginny frowned at her reflection in mirror. _Malfoy was actually flirting with me?!_ she asked herself in astound disbelief. _He was flirting with me in public!_ the realization of what just happened earlier sunk in to her head, making her numb all over. _No wonder Ron was furious!_ she chuckled to herself, giving her head a mental shake before continuing on with what she was doing.

"I doubt he was aware he was flirting with me." she said to herself out loud, forgetting that Hermione was still in the room and very well heard her.

"So there _is_ something going on between you and Malfoy!" she exclaimed almost accusingly, her dark eyes wide from disbelief. "You and Malfoy are together, Gin?" she questioned.

Ginny turned and looked at Hermione once again, "What?"

Hermione made a face at her, "Ginny, you know what I'm talking about. You just said that he wasn't aware that he was flirting with you in public!"

Ginny's forehead scrunched into a frown, "So? What's that little comment got to do with whether or not Malfoy and I are dating? _And_, before your overactive mind runs off with you, Ferret Boy and I are _not_ dating, period!" _Not yet anyway._ but Ginny bit back those last three words before Hermione goes ballistic on her.

~*~

"I see that my favourite girl's hiding something from me." Harry snuck up behind Ginny on her way from the Great Hall shortly after she was done eating her supper. Harry gave her a couple of minutes' lead before he followed her.

Ginny jumped after hearing Harry's voice from behind her. She quickly spun around and started hitting his chest with her balled fists.

"Harold James (**a/n:**_ uhm...not sure if this is Harry's real name, but since I like my characters to use full names when addressing the other person when they're mad, I tend to give them second names for more effect, hehehehe_) Potter, don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again!"

Harry was laughing at Ginny's outrage at the same time he was trying to duck away from her aim. He knew she would be scared shitless if he did what he just did, but he couldn't stop temptation when it presented itself to him like that. It sure did catch her attention though, but now he must suffer _minor_ consequences from doing so.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Please stop." he begged, catching her flailing fists and locking them in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but that's the only way I know how to catch your attention." he smiled at her.

Ginny angrily pulled her fists away from his grip and stepped back, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why'd you follow me anyway? And what's that you're saying that _I'm_ hiding something from you, hm?"

"It's true. I think I have gotten to get to know you pretty well, Virginia Annabelle Weasley, over the years to actually predict when you're hiding something or not." he answered smugly.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge to his claim.

"Yes, really." he insisted, putting on the charm by flashing that Harry Potter megawatt grin of his that often made other girls swoon.

"Well, pray tell what is it that I'm _hiding_ from you then."

"Hmm..." Harry stood back, crossing an arm over his chest while he rest the other atop it, tapping his chin with his fingers as he pretend to look deep in thought. "For starters I know that you fancy that git, Malfoy, and doing your damnedest to hide it from all of us." he winked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend funnily, "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I am, _Virginia?_" he grinned teasingly.

"Oh shut-up, Potter." she scolded good-naturedly and hooked her arm with his. They both walked down towards the staircases again like that, talking, discussing, occasionally teasing each other, but nevertheless Ginny knew that Harry wanted answers, but the answer to the questions he was looking for was something she wouldn't be stupid enough to divulge to anyone close to her!

Harry and Ginny were busy discussing Harry's _intuitions_ about Ginny's so-called attraction to Draco Malfoy as they both climbed up the staircases leading to Gryffindor Tower, neither of them noticing the occasional odd looks they were receiving from passersby who knew how much Ginny Weasley has idolized, adored, practically _worshipped_ the famous Boy Who Lived. Seeing Ginny Weasley walking arm-in-arm with Harry Potter wasn't a common occurrence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. True that Ginny's older brother, Ron, was best friends with Harry and was often seen with the Boy Who Lived, but Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley _together?!_

It was simply too...inconceivable!

"Well, well, look what we have here. Potty and his _girlfriend._" Draco sneered, blocking Harry and Ginny's way on the stairs.

Harry and Ginny stopped, both their heads turned and looked at Draco who was blocking her way. If Harry's handsome face was alight with mirth just a moment ago, now his expression was shooting daggers at his mortal nemesis.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." he ordered.

"Or what?" Draco challenged.

"Or get your arse kicked." Harry replied calmly, but the inflection in his tone told Ginny and Draco otherwise that he was annoyed.

"Yeah, like the famous Harry Potter could kick my arse." Draco mocked, chuckling in disbelief at the gall of Harry to threaten him.

"You know I can. After all, I often kick your puny arse in Quidditch." Harry replied haughtily, smirking as his claim was true. He often beat Draco as Seeker whenever Gryffindor played against Slytherin in Quidditch.

Draco's hands balled into tight fists at his sides, his steel gray eyes shooting daggers at Harry whose arm has now wound around Ginny's tiny waist, pulling Ginny more securely at his side.

"That's only Quidditch, Potter." Draco snarled, "Besides, _who_ passed Snape's first report of the year with flying colours but yours truly." he replied haughtily.

"So? You still stink as a Seeker." Harry rubbed in. "Now would you mind moving outta the way so Ginny and I could pass?"

"No." he answered stubbornly.

"And why not?" Harry insisted.

"Because I need to talk to Weasel."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Talk to _me?_" she echoed, "Whatever the hell for?!"

"Something to do with potions." Draco replied curtly.

Ginny's brow rose even higher, giving him a questioning look as she remained by Harry's side. She wondered what game he was playing this time. _Potions my cute little arse._ she thought to herself smugly, _I betcha talking about schoolwork was the last thing on his mind._

"As far as I know you're done with your experiment report with Ginny and Snape didn't give us any assignments that requires partners, so I think whatever it is that you have to discuss with Ginny can just wait until maybe tomorrow perhaps?" Harry answered on Ginny's behalf.

"No, it can't." Draco replied sternly, his glare slicing through Harry's head. "You're not Red's boyfriend, brother or her damn keeper, Potter. I just need to talk to her so buzz off and let me talk to her!" he insisted.

"And what if she doesn't want to be left alone with you?" Harry challenged.

Draco's eyebrow rose, "Since _when_ did you become her brain as well as her knight in shining armour, Potter? I think that decision is left to be made by Weasel herself." he slowly raked his gaze from Harry to Ginny's, giving her a pointed look and waited for her to make a decision quickly.

Ginny knew Draco was up to something, but the big question was what it could be. _Guess the only way to find out what he's playing at is to go talk to him, Ginny._ her conscience told her. Yeah, that would be the _obvious_ way to get her question answered. Taking a deep breath she put on a brave smile and turned to look at Harry.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll just see you in the common room in a while. I'm sure whatever Ferret Boy wants to talk to me about won't take us more than a couple of minutes."

Harry was startled at Ginny's decision. Since when did level-headed Ginny Weasley become very accommodating to Draco Malfoy? Never in his life will he bet that Ginny would even want to spend some time alone with the git!

"But--"

Ginny lifted her hand and placed her index finger against Harry's lips, silencing his protests. "I'm a big girl now, Harry. Now go. I'll catch up with you in a while." she moved away from the protective arm that was around her tiny waist and gently pushed her friend away, nudging him to continue on climbing the stairs.

Begrudgingly Harry did what he was asked, but he didn't leave without dropping a warning at Malfoy.

"No monkey business, Malfoy." he sneered under his breath when he passed by the blond-haired Slytherin. "If I find out you're up to no good you'll wish you were never born." and with those parting words Harry climbed the stairs and disappeared towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny remained where Harry left her, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, and her gaze fixed on Draco Malfoy. She was waiting for him to start talking, but he was taking his damn time. He did, however, took a step down just in time as the stairs started to move, making Ginny brace her hand against the banister as the staircase shifted to the left.

"Bloody hell." she muttered under her breath when she realized that the direction the staircase chose to move to would take her at least half an hour to get back to her dormitory. Shooting Draco a deadly glare she hissed under her breath, "Whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about, Ferret Boy, better be worth my _long trip_ back to my dorm room!"

"You think you got a long trip to make, Red, imagine how long it'll take me to get back to mine." Draco muttered more to himself, but Ginny heard him anyway, as he step off the staircase and entered another hall all the way on the other side of the castle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ferret Boy." Ginny mumbled after him, leaving the staircase and following him into an unfamiliar hallway. She stopped at the entryway and looked left then right before settling her gaze at the back of the head of the blond Slytherin seventh year that was the reason why she was stuck in this unknown hallway in the first place. "Now would mind very much explaining to me _why_ you dragged me all the way out here when you and I know that there's _nothing_ for us to discuss regarding our potions c--" the rest of her words were cut off as her mouth was then replaced by something else she didn't expect.

Draco grasped her upper arms and hauled the infuriating and at the same time alluring, intriguing, and extremely lovely redhead into his arms, his lips locking with hers in a kiss that was meant to just shut her up because the girl never stopped talking! He didn't know _why_ he insisted dragging her away from Potter. All he knew was that he didn't want to see Ginny anywhere near that blasted Boy Who Lived and actually get _cozy_ with her. Throwing in that he needed to discuss something about their potions class as an excuse was by far the lamest and not-well-thought-off reason he could think of, but it seemed to have worked for here he was with the one person he has been dying to be alone with since running into her that fateful morning two weeks ago.

Ginny was paralyzed. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Her lips were locked with Draco's and she was loving it! Although she had to complain that his kiss was quite rough and totally not what she imagined their first kiss would be like, but nevertheless here she was standing in a dimly lit hallway wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms--well, not really but her body was in close range with his that it could be considered that she was in his arms--locking lips with her worst enemy. Er, no, correction. He wasn't her worse enemy anymore than he was her current 'infatuation.'

Yes! That was what she has been feeling towards Malfoy for the past fourteen days now. She was infatuated with the guy who was voted--secretly of course--the Hottest Hunk in Hogwarts by the majority of its female population for three damn years running now (or maybe it has been longer than three years now but who was she to care? She didn't start noticing Draco's dastardly good looks until two damn weeks ago!).

_What the hell are you doing, lad?!_ Draco could hear his father's voice practically screaming in his head as his lips remained locked with Ginny's, but mouth softening his initially rough handling of her soft and tender lips that felt like rose petals and needed to be cherished--_not_ demolished! _Pull away and wash your mouth with arsenal, lad! You've been contaminated!_ Lucius Malfoy's voice was still echoing inside Draco's head, but like everything else his father has said to him over the years, Draco pushed that nagging voice at the very back of his head and shut it up by simply ignoring it. He did, however, softened his lips assault on Ginny's and soon he had the feisty Gryffindor moaning against him.

On its own accord Ginny's hand slid up slowly from her sides up Draco's hard wall of chest then higher, resting her hands for a bit on his shoulders as Draco's hand slid from gripping her upper arms tightly to gripping her tiny waist, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. She cupped the back of his head with one hand while the other explored the fine contour of his handsome face, her lips gently parting as Draco's tongue snaked out of his mouth and cajoled her lips to part so he could explore the inside of her mouth, seeking her tongue, melding, meshing, molding, tasting, feeling each other as one of his hands unclasped her waist and wandered lower to cup her drearier causing Ginny to gasp in shock and gave Draco easy access to plunge his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Ginny couldn't do anything much but to let Draco do what he obviously has vast knowledge of doing. And she didn't find being kissed by Draco Malfoy the least bit revolting. In a way this might be able to help cure her of her so-called infatuation with this damn Slytherin who has plagued her thoughts day-in, day-out for the past fourteen days and actually made her act crazily by dressing up like a tramp just so she could attract his attention then what? Well, obviously she wanted to get some snogging done with him, that's for sure!

_Are you sure that's all you want, Virginia?_ suddenly she heard her mother's stern voice questioning her in her head, _Don't you want anything more from him other than a quick snog here and there?_ Ginny groaned as Molly Weasley's voice remained lodged somewhere inside her head giving her lectures. _Mother, go away! I am being kissed and you're invading my blasted mind!_ she mentally scolded her mother's voice. But that nagging voice that belonged to her mother doesn't seem to want to go away. _Just remember, Virginia, boys like Draco Malfoy wants one thing and one thing only from girls: SEX. Give him what he wants and he would discard you like last night's leftovers._

Ginny froze after that tidbit of motherly advice (although her mother was no where near Hogwarts at the moment and she wasn't standing anywhere near her and Draco snogging in a dimly lit hallway located far away from either their dormitories). She didn't want to be castaway like last night's leftovers! If a boy--_any boy_--wanted to get into her pants or get under her skirt they better want _more_ from her than just sex! And Draco Malfoy wasn't the type who wanted forever after with anybody. He was more like a one-night-stand type of guy who liked the chase leading up to him catching the girl and having her between the sheets with him.

"Get off me!" Ginny tore her lips from Draco's and with all the strength she didn't know she have she pushed Draco away from her.

"What the fuck?" Draco demanded, his forehead creased into a frown as he looked at Ginny questioningly.

Ginny steadied her breathing as best as she could while she kept her gaze locked with Draco's, her green eyes shooting daggers at him, hating him at that very moment for making her so weak in the knees she couldn't think straight! Wiping her lips with the back of her hand she took a step back towards the staircase, her gaze still locked with Draco's.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ touch me again, Draco Malfoy!" she warned before turning her back to him and ran down the stairs as mixed up emotions ran amok inside her head. She just shared the best kiss she ever had with anybody with a guy who wouldn't want anything that spelled complication with a capital C!

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ginny muttered to herself as she flew down the stairs in high speed, tears streaking down her cheeks as she moved away from the landing and into a hallway, turning here and there until finally she found herself standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry for the delayed update. The last few days have been hectic for me. As you are all very well aware, Christmas is just like uhm...three (3) days away and I have yet to finish my Christmas shopping that's why I haven't been sitting in front of my computer much. But to make it up to you guys, here's a fairly long chapter for you to read and...uhm...hehehe, well, SURPRISE! They finally snogged! *lol*

**hasapi:** I may be evil but not too evil yet :::winks::: oh, and LOOK!!! I finally made 'em kiss! *lol* and a jealous Draco is an even sexier Draco :::laughs:::

**Miss Marauder:** Love is blooming indeed, but along with it comes the complications and confusion and whatnot! hehehehe

**fyrechild:** I know the last few chapters were a bit short, but I think this one's fairly long and enjoy reading!

**Lindsay:** I think soon came soon enough for our stubborn leads! hehehehe

**MYSTIQUE:** well why don't you write a jealous Draco too?! hehehehe...or wait, maybe you want a jealous Draco to be jealous over _you?!_ :::raises eyebrow questioningly::: hmmm...and yes, I think I opened another plot here to be explore :::winks::: or maybe not...

**Sharlene:** thanks for loving the story and yes, I think writing about a jealous lead character will be kinda fun

**kellyanne:** :::laughs::: alright, alright! after reading quite a few reviews wanting Draco & Ginny to kiss, it has finally happened in _this_ chapter! and a flirting Ginny & Draco's good...hehehehe, kinda makes me spine tingle when I read fics that has the leads flirting

**Crystal:** :::smiles::: is this one a great chapter too?

**Ray:** thanks for loving the stories and after hearing numerous requests for longer chapters, I think this one is pretty long, don't you think so?

**Risquer:** I couldn't wait another chapter so here it is, the much awaited 'first kiss' of Draco & Ginny! hehehehe :::winks:::

**Slytherin Dark Lord:** thanks for reviewing and here's the update

**Rebuky:** after this chapter I don't know WHEN the next chapter will be up

**Maggie-san:** okay, okay! here it is, THE KISS! :::laughs::: jeez, I think I kinda made ya'll antsy for them to kiss already, hehehehehe

**UMIFIREFLY15:** here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing again!

**SnowDevil:** oh no, you are most definitely _not_ wasting your time! I wouldn't have asked anybody if they knew what was that song Sandra was singing to Bratt in "Miss Congeniality" if I didn't have an idea of using it for this fic, hehehehe :::winks::: thanks for providing me with that info!

**Ari, the Felton Lover:** :::laughs::: I think the suspense killed quite a few people too so I finally cave in and made 'em kiss!

**Loves-Kiss:** your vocab is working just fine even if it's 1:50 in the a.m. :::winks::: sometimes I gots to type up a chapter until like 3am :::laughs::: a brain kinda has a hard time functioning when it's that late already!

**Blu Misterie:** well our dear, lovable albeit "clueless" Draco never really paid much attention to Ginny until recently. He knows Ginny has a crush on Harry, but other than that he's totally clueless about her love life! and no problem, rarely read any Hermione/twins fics and yours was great!

**Winddance:** I am terribly sorry for my poor tenses. That's been my one continuous flaw. I am doing my best to commit as much of it as I can, but sometimes I just can't help it

**L. Miyawaza:** me condemned to the pits of hell?! for making Draco Malfoy drop-dead-and-oh-so-irresistably-gorgeous?! :::evil laugh::: I know :::grins proudly::: anyhow, I think Ryan Phillipe is a hottie too, well...a cutie and a hottie is...uhm...hehehe, TOM FELTON! :::drools::: have you seen HP CoS? he's just simply _dreamy_ in that movie and that's the force behind me wanting to make my Draco so damn fine! :::grins::: and btw, the guy I think I described here is too-damn-good-to-be-true! :::laughs::: but I kinda wish that kinda guy _do_ exist!


	13. After the Kiss

**Author's Note:** I am all caught-up with my Christmas shopping now, but I don't think I am completely done! You never know what those last-minute Christmas shopping thing you have to do, but nevertheless I will _try_ and post a few chapters before and after Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIII. ****After the Kiss**

Ginny's mind was a complete and utter mush. She remembered running back to Gryffindor Tower after that searing kiss she shared with Draco and stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait with tears running down her cheeks. Of course the Fat Lady was genuinely intrigued for some tidbit of gossip to share with her friends hence why she decided to drill Ginny for more information behind her tears before she let the poor girl in. Once inside Ginny didn't want to speak to anybody, but seems like everybody was in the common room--including her overprotective brother and his friends.

Ron got up and walked towards her when he saw her crying. Hermione was by her side too putting a comforting arm over her shoulders and guided her back to the chairs where she, Ron, and Harry were chatting. Harry remained seated where he was on the other side of the coffee table where Wizards Chess rested and he was contemplating on his next move to beat Ron who was teaching Hermione _how_ to play the game before Ginny walked in to the room. Ginny shot a quick glance at Harry before she sat down beside Hermione and noted that his hands balled into fists and his eyes were like tiny slits as he gazed at something above Ginny's head. He was controlling his temper, Ginny knew. She heard the warning he said to Draco before he left them at the staircases. She willed Harry to meet her gaze, she wanted to stop him from causing any bodily harm to Draco not because she knew Draco will be able to fight back _and_ maybe beat the pulp out of Harry, but also she knew that Draco wasn't the one to blame--not entirely anyway--for her current state.

It was all her fault. She let her infatuation over the git get the best of her and now here she was crying while surrounded by her brother and his two bestest friends.

Hermione kept on asking her what happened, wanting to help her through whatever problem she might be having, but Ginny remained tight-lipped about what caused her to cry. Ron was soon losing his temper because according to him, _she_ was covering up for the prat who obviously did something bad to her hence why she was crying.

"Shut up Ron and let me go to bed." she angrily snapped at her brother and without waiting for either one of the Dream Team to say anything, Ginny got up from the couch she was sharing with Hermione and stormed angrily into her room, plopping herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up the next day with her face smudged with dried-up tears and she found herself wearing the same clothes she wore the day before. She hadn't even had the time change into her pajamas last night and fell asleep after shedding probably bucket-loads of tears. She pushed herself off her bed and headed towards the girl's bathroom. She took a quick shower, went back inside her room and dug through her trunk for something comfortable and not-so-over-the-top outfit to wear today. She ended up wearing a worn-out pair of blue jeans topped with an old favourite T-shirt of hers that once fit her loosely and now it fit her quite snugly, hugging every small inch of her curvaceous body to her distaste, but the T-shirt was too damn comfortable to discard.

She put on very light make-up today and tried to hide the puffiness of her eyes with it. It seemed to have worked, but as soon as she stepped out of her room and walked down the circular staircase leading to the common room she was greeted by three worried faces belonging to her brother, Harry, and Hermione.

"_Now_ are you ready to talk?" Ron demanded, his arms firmly crossed over his chest as he looked at his kid sister expectantly.

"Ron, give it a break, will ya?" Ginny frowned and shooed her brother away, but Harry and Hermione seemed to side with Ron this morning and helped her brother by simply blocking her way. "What is this? Gang up on Ginny day?" she rolled her eyes skyward at the two dark haired friends and looked over her shoulder to address her brother, "Tell them to move, Ronald. I'm starving and I want to eat."

"No can do, sis." Ron shook his head sternly and walked up to her.

"What?" Ginny questioned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave this room until you tell us exactly _what_ happened to you last night." he insisted.

"_Nothing_ happened last night, Ron. Now let me through." she denied vehemently, her green eyes shooting daggers at her brother.

"If _nothing_ happened last night, Gin, then why were you crying when you came in here?" it was Hermione who voiced out that question, making Ginny turn her head to look at her closest female friend.

"Can't somebody cry for no apparent reason, Mione?" she replied flippantly. She really didn't want to discuss anything with anybody right now--nor will she ever want to discuss what happened last night between her and Draco with anybody at all, period!

"Not after you were left alone in Malfoy's company." Harry sneered.

"She was what?!" both Hermione and Ron's head whipped to look at Harry wildly. Ginny, on the other hand, just started the count-off to his execution time. Apparently Harry forgot to mention to neither Ron nor Hermione that he left Ginny with Draco en route back to the Gryffindor Tower the night before, and Ginny was so glad for that because she knew Ron would have her hide if ever he found out she was alone with Draco, but little did she know that Harry would use that very same ammunition to turn the tables around and infuriate more than just her damn brother!

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's before he answered both his best friend's query calmly, "I left her with Malfoy last night after the git cornered us going up the stairs to here."

"What the hell does Malfoy want with you?" Ron's red head whipped to look at his sister accusingly, "Or should I ask did Malfoy _get_ what he wanted from you?" he rephrased his question sneeringly.

That does it for Ginny. Automatically her hand shot up and slapped her brother, the imprint of her hand remained visible on Ron's cheek.

"I can't believe you could think that damn low of me, Ronald Gregory Weasley!" she replied indignantly, jutting her chin high into the air before adding, "You're lucky I love you so damn much or else I would've done more than slap you!" she turned and faced Harry and Hermione once again, but after seeing Ginny lose her temper on her brother Hermione decided to back off from the annoyed redhead. Harry, however, braved the angry bull and stood his guard. He waited for Ginny to slap him too when she walked up to him, but she surprised him by merely snarling at him and angrily said, "Next time you open that big, fat mouth of yours you're toast!"

Satisfied that she has bitched at _two_ people this morning, she stormed out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed down for breakfast.

~*~

Draco sat sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle as always inside the Great Hall. His cereal was soon turning into mushy flakes in his bowl but this morning he found himself not wanting to eat what was served before him. His mind was pretty much preoccupied by what happened last night and Ginny's rejection of him.

Everything was going so well last night. She had him exactly where he wanted him: aroused and willing in his arms far away from Potter, Granger, Weasley, and the rest of the damn school's population! What went wrong last night?

Draco was still dwelling on this when a lone figure made an appearance at the doorway of the Great Hall. His attention was momentarily riveted to the late comer and what he saw he couldn't almost believe.

Ginny Weasley looked like she was ready to murder _anyone_ that crosses her path!

It didn't take Draco long to figure out _what_ could have possibly incensed this early in the morning. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the Great Hall the Dream Team made an appearance, led by a red-faced Ron who was intent on following his sister until she was seated at the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched from his vantage distance how Ginny interacted with her brother and his two friends. Seems like the air between Potter and Ginny were tinged with so much static electricity it was almost too damn dangerous to get anywhere near them! But he could tell Ginny was mighty peeved at the moment, and Weasley wasn't letting her be.

~*~

"Virginia, I will ask you again, what the hell did Malfoy do to you last night?" Ron asked through gritted teeth as he sat beside his sister.

"Will you just give it a damn rest, Ronald? I came down here for some peace, quiet _and_ some food!" Ginny hissed irately at her brother.

"I won't give it a damn rest until you tell me, word-for-word, what exactly happened last night that made you cry."

Ginny knew Ron wouldn't give it a rest until she give him at least an _explanation._ But the hell she'll tell him exactly what transpired between her and Draco the night before!

"Alright, you want to know exactly _what_ happened last night?" she raised an eyebrow and waited for her brother to nod before continuing, "Very well. Malfoy and I _talked_. He started insulting me and I did my damnedest to insult him back, but in the end his words cut deep and upset me. There, satisfied now?" she raised an eyebrow challenging her brother to contest her excuse, but when Ron remained seated where he was, his eyes watching her intently, Ginny has had enough and without bothering to grab something to bite she walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards God knows where!

Unbeknownst to the feisty redhead, a certain blond-haired boy saw what happened over at their table and after giving her a couple of minutes head start, he grabbed two pieces of toast and an apple from the basket in front of him.

~*~

"Toasts and apple for the pretty lady?" Draco offered when he caught up with Ginny outside the school premises.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded without bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing." he gave a careless shrug, his outstretched hands holding the toasts and apple slowly falling to his side when Ginny showed no sign of looking at him. "I saw you walk out of the Great Hall without eating."

"So?"

"So I grabbed you some toasts and an apple because I know you'll be hungry." he answered matter-of-factly.

Ginny stopped walking towards the lake then and looked over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised as she studied him carefully.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Draco replied innocently, lifting his hands again and showing her that he was indeed telling her the truth, that he brought her some toasts and apple. "I'm just merely worried about you missing breakfast, that's all."

"_You_ worrying about little ol' _me?_" she asked mockingly, "I don't believe it!"

"Well you better believe it, Weasley." Draco hissed, his temper soon flaring as the redhead continued to show defiance at his act of kindness. "Are you going to eat these or not?"

Ginny's eyes traveled down to the food he was holding in his hands and were offering her. The toasts and apple were too tempting to resist. Against her will she found her hands reaching out and grabbing the toasts and apple Draco was offering her. Even though she told herself she would distance herself from Draco Malfoy, still, the temptation of food was too hard to resist. 

Draco stood back and watched Ginny wolf down the toasts he brought with him and now she was munching on the apple. She looked mighty famished and he wished he took some more toasts with him, but he didn't wait to raise suspicion from his housemates hence he decided to grab just two. 

"You don't happen to have anything to push these down with, do you?" she asked while chewing carefully on her apple. 

"No. Sorry Gin, didn't think that far ahead." he replied, letting her nickname slip from his lips like he often said it naturally. 

Ginny stopped munching on her apple and stared wide-eyed at the blond-haired Slytherin boy standing before her. Did he just call her what she thought she just heard him call her? 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Huh?" Draco frowned. 

"_What_ did you just call me." she repeated. 

"I called you Red." he lied, mentally cursing himself for being so careless. Since when did he become fond of calling her 'Gin' in the first place? 

"No." Ginny shook her mop of red hair and put the apple she was eating down, "You _didn't_ call me 'Red', Ferret Boy. You just called me _Gin!_" her green eyes were wide open as she looked at him, she was still reeling from hearing him call her by the nickname most of her family and friends address her. 

Draco looked unruffled on the outside, but inside he was feeling quite restless. He shouldn't have said that. He _shouldn't_ have said that! Now Ginny would be pounding him for answers, and he wouldn't know what kinda answer to give her! 

"You're dreaming, Red." he snorted, "Anyway, you done eating?" 

"Don't be changing the subject, Ferret Boy." she glared at him and put the apple close to her mouth once again. She took a big bite off it and chewed vigorously before adding, "You just called me _Gin_ and I can't believe I'd see the day you actually call me something else other than the usual list of insulting names you hurtle my way!" 

"I am not changing the subject, Red. And I _did_ call you Red a while ago." he insisted heatedly. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave him a mocking once-over, "Yeah, right." she snorted and finished eating her apple. Once she was done she tossed it up in the air and took out her wand, whispering some enchantment under her breath Draco watched as she magically transformed the core into a pretty colourful butterfly (**a/n:** _yeah, yeah, kinda too out there, right? but hey, I don't want her to be littering around school property so she have to change the apple core to something else since a wastebasket wasn't anywhere nearby!_). Draco stared, awestruck, as the apple core was perfectly transformed into a beautiful butterfly. 

"How'd you do that?" he couldn't help himself from asking. 

"A little _advance_ magic I learned from reading." she gave a careless shrug and put her wand away. She dusted her hands and looked back at Draco who was staring at him with great admiration seen in his usuall cold gray eyes. "Thanks for bringing me breakfast. You know you really didn't have to, but thanks nevertheless." 

"No problem, Red. I only felt sorry for you walking out of the Great Hall like that. Tell me, what did the Awesome Threesome do to you that made you leave the hall in such a hurry?" 

"It's none of your bloody business." she answered irately, "Now if you have nothing else to say--" 

"Actually I do have _one_ question for you, Red." he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. 

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 

"Yes." he nodded, closing the space between them until he stood just a few inches away from her, making Ginny pull her head all the way to the back just so she could look Draco right in the eyes. God she was really pretty, why hadn't he noticed this before? He have always known that a certain red-haired Gryffindor female often caught his attention whenever he was dining in the Great Hall or walking down the long, often busy corridors of Hogwarts castle, but never has he paid much attention to _that_ certain red-haired girl until now. She bewitched him, and right now more than ever he wanted to taste her again--and maybe even more. Lifting his hand, he traced his index finger along the side of her face, watching her flinch at the touch of his finger on her face. Baring his teeth in a mocking grin, he continued talking, "Why'd you run off like that last night, Red? We had something good going on back there and you left me...oh, let's just say you left somewhat _un_satisfied." 

Ginny knew she should move, get away from him and his lulling charm, but she found that her body doesn't want to do what her brain was telling it to do. She remained frozen where she was, her face being caressed by Draco's finger as his breath fanned her skin. _By Merlin! Why does he have to crank up the charm to the max now when I am trying my damnedest to ignore him?!_ she asked herself miserably as she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. _You can do it, Gin. You can do it. You can move away from him and slap some sense into this annoying git._ her conscience coached her, and with all her might she tried to bring herself to move _away_ from Draco Malfoy and his insufferable charm. Alas, her will power wasn't strong enough for her to ignore the pull of Draco's charm. 

"Go away, Malfoy." she said under her breath when she still found herself glued to the spot that she was, feeling Draco's presence so close to her. 

"I can't, Weasley. Not until you give me an answer." 

"Answer to what?" she asked coyly, vying for some time until her body decided to take heed to what her brain was telling it to do. 

"You know what I mean. Why did you run off on me like that last night?" 

"Surely you don't want me to answer _that_ question, Ferret Boy." 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, his finger sliding down to her chin, tilting her head back some more until his gray eyes traveled from looking into her fiery green ones to rest on her lips; her small, soft, delicate and deliciously red lips that he wanted to taste so badly once again. 

"Oh surely I _do_ want you to answer that question, Red." he leaned his face closer, his lips lightly brushing her cheek, his breath tickling the side of her face as Ginny tried her best to move away from his tempting nearness. 

"No, I don't think you'd like my answer. Guys like you have an ego the side of a cathedral--it won't do it much good to hear that I simply ran away from you last night because the thought of kissing you, let alone doing _more than_ kissing you, repulsed me so damn much I had to wash my mouth with arsenal just to get rid of--" she didn't get to finish the rest of her insulting reply when Draco angrily covered her mouth with his, crushing the soft velvety feel of her succulent lips as he shut her up from her further ranting. 

Ginny froze in his arms, her brain malfunctioned for a mere fraction of a second before it kicked-in to overdrive and she got her arms to to move up, bracing her hands against his chest intending to push him away, but she found the task a tad bit too much to do; the next thing she knew she had her arms snaking up and around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

_You are so totally out of your freaking mind, Virginia Weasley!_ she mentally scolded herself as her mouth parted at the cajoling of Draco's tongue, welcoming the feel of Draco's tongue slithering inside the moist crevice of her mouth. Her supple body moved closer until her body was plastered against his, moaning and cooing at his mouth's soon gentling caress at her surrender. 

Draco's mouth soon trailed away from her lips, trailing kisses on the side of her mouth then down her throat, blowing gently at the base of it which made Ginny shiver from delight. He couldn't help himself form grinning victoriously as he held the feisty, stubborn redheaded girl in his arms. She was repulsed by him, eh? Looks like she wasn't repulsed by his actions towards her. He slowly, but deliberately, pulled away from a very limp and satiated Ginny, his gray eyes gazing down her lovely face all flushed from their kiss and he couldn't help himself from grinning some more. 

"So, _Virginia_, will you be washing your mouth with arsenal once again?" he drawled it lazily, his arms still loosely wrapped around her small waist as he held her close to him, "Or do you want us to continue this?" 

At Draco's mocking remark Ginny was rudely shaken back to reality. She blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to make sense of what just happened. She gave herself a mental shake and let her gaze travel down to where Draco's arms wound around her tiny waist, their bodies pressed close together and her arms loosely hung over his wide-spread shoulders. 

Draco expected her to jump out of his arms any second now, but what she did next surprised him. 

Ginny tilted her head to the side, her soft lips curling into a come-hither smile as she slowly let her eyes move up and down his face seductively, her arms still hanging loosely over his shoulders. She let most of her weight be supported by Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and she said, "Come to think of it, Malfoy, I didn't know _what_ drug was I on last night for leaving you out cold like that." she made a slight movement against him, making sure that her hips brushed against his groin and earned her an animalistic growl from the man she was somewhat seducing. She knew what she was doing was mad, but somehow Draco maneuvered himself into _this_ potion; sometimes payback's such a bitch, ain't it? 

"Red, you better stop gyrating yourself like that against me." he said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave him her most innocent look, "Stop it or what, Ferret Boy?" 

Draco's hand balled into fists and was puncturing the small of Ginny's back where he had them laced together seconds before. Just what the hell kind of game she was playing at? _He_ was suppose to be doing the seduction here and yet...and yet the tables seemed to have turned around and now _he_ was being seduced! She was wriggling in his arms, tempting him to do what he had been wanting to do every since he ran into her, but every time he got too close to her she just jumped away; she distances herself from him. Either that _or_ she turn the tables around and now the ball was in _her_ court while he puttered around figuring out what to do next! 

Ginny sensed Draco's moment of confusion and seized that chance to spring away from his embrace. She watched his face contort to an angry scowl and merely smiled sweetly at him. 

"Thanks for bringing me breakfast, Ferret Boy. See you around!" with a casual wave she turned her back to him and sashayed away from him. She was headed for the lake to think, but now even more so than a while ago she had so many things to think about. She patted her back mentally because she managed to walk away from Draco Malfoy without having her knees buckle underneath her. 

Damn but she's got it bad for that boy! And double damn for making _him_ get the upper hand. She needed to break the boy, make him see that there was more to a relationship than just sex and snogging. But all she seemed to muster was getting him all horny and wanting him to sleep with her. 

"Oh no, Mr. Draco I'm-too-hot-to-handle Malfoy, if you want to get me in between the sheets with you, you gotta be willing to love not just my body but the rest of me as well." she said out loud when she finally reached the lakeshore. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** OMG!!! Finally I'm done this chapter! I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but here's the update now. As always read, review & enjoy! 

**Miss Marauder:** Well Christmas is over and although I haven't updated between the last time I posted and now, I have been working on this chapter and here it is. Hope it's worth the read, hehehehe 

**Brookie:** Nope, he has no idea what just happened--and of course he wanted to find out why Ginny pushed him away :::laughs::: 

**Isadora:** I made her run away for a more 'dramatic' effect, hehehehe 

**DaRkShAdOwS:** Well sometimes my mind slowly empties out of fresh ideas hence why it takes me a few days to update, but I do start getting fresh ideas after a while, hehehehe 

**Sharlene:** Hmm...it does look like Harry is overprotective of Ginny, huh? Hehehe, well maybe he's secretly in love with her or something :::winks::: 

**Kitycat87:** Hmm...fixing it _is_ the problem right now! :::laughs::: Well I'm slowly working on fixing the problem from the previous chapter 

**mini me:** OK, I read your ranting and yeah, sometimes it's too damn good to be true that by 16 Ginny would magically transform into a sexy siren, but you know what? Ever heard of the story of the ugly duckling? I think that's what some authors are going for, transforming a once ugly duck into a beautiful, elegant swan. And that's what I'm gunning for here in Ginny's case. I'm sorry if my Ginny isn't up to your liking, but she's already 16 years old in this story, I think it's high time she grows up and grow in some other places! Some teens are late bloomers and some are early, in my Ginny's case...hmm...hehehe, well, she's a somewhat middle-of-the-mill bloomer. 

**Crystal:** Yeah, they are both whacked for hearing their parent's voices in their heads! :::laughs::: 

**Christmas Angel:** Of course they will get together! It's just a matter of _when_ they'll be getting together :::grins::: 

**Ari, the Felton Lover:** :::sighs::: a too good to be true Draco is always a nice Draco :::laughs::: and sorry for the delayed update, here's the next chapter now 

**Rebuky:** Well blame the voices inside her head for ruining it for her! :::laughs::: 

**Winddance:** Thank you! Now for this one did I make more than one mess-up or quite a lot?! hehehehe 

**hasapi:** I guess you'll just have to find out what Draco thinks about Ginny's reaction 

**Loves-Kiss:** Is this interesting enough? I didn't think it's that much interesting, hehehehe 

**kellyanne:** :::evil laugh::: I'm evil? Why thank you! And sorry for a somewhat delayed update. Been busy with Christmas and all, but I did manage to type up a somewhat long chapter for you to read :::grins::: 

**Risquer:** I hope you had a brilliant Christmas yourself! And look, two chapters in a row they snogged!!! :::laughs::: 

**Lady Godiva:** Ginny ain't gonna be opening her big mouth to either Ron or Harry--or even to Hermione! :::laughs::: As you probably read in this chapter, Ginny and Harry are somehow 'enemies' at the moment because Harry couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut! :::winks::: And hearing her mum's voice in her head represents her conscience manifesting into a voice of someone very close and very dear to her--did that just make any sense?! 

**katelyn:** Hmmm...nice idea, I'll mull over that and see what I come up with :::grins::: and you're writing a story at the HP website? Kewl! What handle are you using there? And uhm...hehehe, I'm not at all that familiar with the HP website so you might want to walk me through it...email me then and we'll swap ideas via email :::smiles::: 

**fyrechild:** Hope you had a merry Christmas yourself! And yeah, I just couldn't leave the previous chapter very short. I think I already made you wonderful readers sit at the edge of your computer chairs waiting for them to snog so as a pre-Christmas gift to you readers & reviewers alike, I made them snog! hehehehe 

**cOLLZ:** thank you so much! and thanks for leaving your mark! 


	14. Detention Escapade

**Author's Note:** It's a down right boring Thursday nite so here I am in front of my computer typing the next chapter. I am still trying to figure out _what_ should happen next here, so please be patient with me, thanks!

**Author's Note 2:** okay, the above AN was written like a couple of nites ago when I seriously have nothing to do in my life; it's Saturday now and I think I have some plans for tonite so I ain't gonna be bored soon--PLUS I get to sit in front of my computer and just _type_ this chapter! hehehehe :::winks:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIV. Detention Escapade**

Draco wasn't in his best of moods come Monday afternoon after his last class of the day. It didn't do him much good to be stuck being partners with Granger in a Transfiguration project; it wasn't even his fault that McGonagall caught him trying to hit bushy-haired Mudblood with a balled-up piece of parchment in her class. The damn girl started it! First she came into class and _deliberately_ shoved him aside; obviously she was ticked off at him and he knew _what_ it was she was ticked off about: Ginny. Somehow nosy Mudblood found out about his escapade the night before with the youngest weasel and was pissed off at him because of it. She made damn sure he knew she was on to him and that little incident before class she started was a sign she was willing to battle head-to-head with him.

_Oh crap! First Ginny sending me mixed signals and now this. What's wrong with these Gryffindor kids?!_ he mentally asked himself as he trudged back to the Slytherin lair. He was about to disappear down the stairs when he heard someone call his name from somewhere above him. He titled his blond head back and looked up to find Potter and Weasley leaning over the second floor staircase banister.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked irately. He has had about _enough_ from the Awesome Threesome for one day. Well, his first run-in with one of the trio was with Granger in Transfiguration at the end of the day, but that was enough to ruin his _entire_ day; he landed a detention because of that silly Mudblood for crying out loud!

"A word with you, if you don't mind." Ron answered smirking down at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Look, if it's about your damn sister I didn't do anything to her, alright? Hell, I hardly even saw her today!"

"We know that." Harry answered this time, "But we still want to talk to you nevertheless."

_Oh bugger._ he thought savagely, "What about? And if you two knuckleheads want to talk, I suggest you get your arses down here because seriously, getting a stiff neck because of you two ain't worth two shits!"

"Why don't _you_ get your arse up here instead." Ron countered.

Draco smirked, "Yeah, right. _You're_ the one who wanted to talk. _You_ get your arse down here." he replied smugly, lowering his head down and giving it a clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation to relax his suddenly tensing muscles that got strained from looking up at Potter and Weasley. Without looking back up at the two Gryffindor looking down at him he said, "I'll give you two minutes to get your arses down here, after that I'm gone and this little _talk_ you wanted to have will just have to wait." he knew his bluff might mean nothing to those two jerks, but he gave them two minutes anyway.

He was counting down to the very last second until he heard two pairs of footfalls scraping the floor, coming to a halt behind him. Lazily he turned, arms crossed over his chest and his head cocked to the side as he looked first at the red-haired Weasley who stood almost the same height as him, but he was shy an inch and a half, then Draco let his gray eyes move to the messy haired, dark-haired Potter who came up just mid-way to Weasley's ear (**a/n:** _as I am not entirely sure how tall Harry and Ron are, I am just guesstimating here. I know from the books that Ron's a pretty tall kid, so I'm sticking with that. As for Draco...well, I like my men tall :::laughs::: so he'll remain TALLER than Harry and Ron--so don't be complaining! this is my fic and this is MY DRACO! :::evil laugh::: I wish! anyways, you peeps know what I mean :::winks:::_).

"So, you two must really be wanting to get some questions answered." he drawled out with a lazy yawn, "Very well, carry on with this so-called 'talk' you insisted we have. But let it be known I already statted my case: I didn't do anything to _your_," he pointed his index finger accusingly at Ron, his gray eyes looked like tiny slits on his face, "damn sister."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that, Malfoy." Ron snorted.

"See about what?" he asked irately, looking from Ron to Harry then back to Ron. "Look, I am not fooling around with your sister, Weasel, nor do I have any intention of doing such stupid thing!" he denied vehemently, but a voice at the back of his head was singing a different song. _Oh really? Well you've obviously fooled around with the little weasel a couple of times and liked it a lot._

"You know, Malfoy, I wouldn't have a hard time _believing_ you if only you weren't as cruel and as vile as you have been for the past seven years. Nevertheless, whether you swear on your mother's life or whomever's life that you aren't fooling around with my sister, I would still have to wonder." Ron said in a condescending tone, "You see, Friday night she came back to our house dorm crying. Of course as a _concerned_ brother I was worried, but she wouldn't talk until _Harry_ mentioned that he left my sister with _you_." he looked at the blond haired Slytherin pointedly, watching carefully for any reaction from him. But Draco kept his cool.

"So?" he asked nonchalantly, appearing to be slightly bored at having this conversation.

"_So?!_" Ron boomed, irritation crossing his freckled face, "Harry left my sister with you and she came back crying. Now that makes one _very_ concerned brother wonder what exactly happened between you two, and no, I don't believe Ginny's excuse."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "And _what_ did your precious little sister tell you that made her cry, hm?"

"She said you two exchanged words. Insults, to be more precise, and she did manage until your insults were too much to bear that she was left with no choice but to go back to our dorm and cry her eyes out!"

_Hell, Weasley, your sister and I didn't exchange words! But very clever, Virginia, making up a very acceptable excuse, but not acceptable enough as far as your brother's concerned._ he thought to himself before saying out loud, "Then that only proves your sister is a sissy."

"She is _not_ a sissy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Draco let out an over exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms over his head, "Look here Weasel, I am tired and I most certainly am _not_ looking forward to serving detention for McGonagall tonight. If this is all you've got to say to me then I bid you both goodbye." he turned his back to the two Gryffindor male and walked down the stairs, but he stopped after taking only a couple of steps down and looked over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, tell your mudblood friend, Granger, thanks for getting me into detention." he sneered then jogged the rest of the way down the stairs.

~*~

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, make sure to make this classroom spic-and-span. I will come back for you in an hour, I'm sure you'll be done scrubbing the floors, arranging the tables, polishing the table tops and the chairs, _and_ basically put everything in order in this classroom by then _without_ the help of your wand." Professor McGonagall told him sternly from the doorway of her Transfiguration classroom.

"_What?!_" Draco looked aghast, "But Professor, you can't possibly expect me to do normal labour _without_ the help of my wand!" he whined.

"Yes, I believe you _can_ do manual labour, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall stated coolly, "I'll be back for you in an hour." she reminded before closing the door after her.

Draco knew it would be pointless to argue with McGonagall so against his liking, he grabbed the bucket filled with water, took it to the front of the classroom where he would begin scrubbing the damn floors, then he will proceed to moving the desks, polishing them _then_ he'll do the rest of what McGonagall asked him to do. He just went down on all fours when he heard a voice, a soft, feminine voice, spoke from somewhere inside the classroom.

"I suggest you start by polishing the tables and chairs first."

Draco's head quickly snapped up after hearing the voice. He straightened up from his position on the floor and moved his blond head here and there in search of the voice's owner, but no one seemed to appear in sight.

"Who's there?" he asked out loud.

"Don't tell me the brave Draco Malfoy is scared." the female voice taunted.

"Scared my arse!" he spat, "Show yourself!" he ordered more sternly.

"And what if I chose _not_ to show myself, what then?" the voice challenged.

"Then leave me alone! I have only an hour to finish my chore and I don't want to be pestered by an annoying voice like you." he felt like an idiot for talking to himself, but whomever the voice belonged to was bothering him.

"Oh really?" the voice ridiculed.

"Yes. And I mean it."

Draco heard some grumblings from and some rustling of cloth somewhere near the doorway. He kept his hawk-like gaze focused on the doorway until finally he saw a flash of something read being revealed from underneath what he suspected was an Invisibility Cloak. The redhead seem to take her time disentangling herself from the cloak until all but her legs were visible to Draco's gaze. 

"_Weasley!_" he said Ginny's last name with contempt lacing her tone, "What the hell are you doing here?" he nearly snarled at her as he crossed the front of the classroom to where she stood. 

Ginny's head snapped up when she heard Draco approaching and braced herself. 

"Why? Is it a crime to be here in a classroom?" she asked flippantly. 

"At night it is." he snarled, towering over her now as Ginny pulled her head back until she was looking at Draco Malfoy straight in the eye. 

"Says who?" 

"Says me. And Filch. And McGonagall. And Dumbledore. And all those pesky teachers and prefects skulking around school at night making sure that students remain in their damn dormitories." 

"Says you, huh?" she snorted, controlling herself from bursting out laughing, "Oh Ferret Boy you're so funny sometimes it's unbelievable!" she placed a hand on his shoulder, making Draco stiffen under her touch, as she let out a very good laugh, amusing herself at the thought of Draco being funny and all don't-break-school-rules. And to think he was a Slytherin! 

"Shut-up, Red." he shrugged her hand off his shoulder in annoyance and went back to the front of the classroom where he left the bucket of water and soap on the floor by McGongall's desk, "Go back to your dormitory and let me do my detention in peace." he snarled over his shoulder and went down on all fours once again, grabbing the scrub submerged in water and soap. 

But Ginny became her stubborn self and remained rooted where he left him, standing by the doorway of the classroom, the Invisibility Cloak pooled around her ankles as she followed Draco with her eyes. 

"_Why_ are you serving detention anyway?" she asked, "And I still say scrub the floors later _after_ you've dusted everything else and moved everything around. Trust me, Malfoy, for someone who has helped do some housework at home, I _know_ what I'm talking about." she reminded him and, leaving the Invisibility Cloak by the doorway, she marched up to Draco and kicked the bucket aside slightly, earning her action a snarl and glare from the blond haired Slytherin. 

"Mind your own business, Red. And ask your good Mudblood friend _why_ I'm serving detention." he replied and grabbed the bucket once again, but Ginny stood before him and the bucket, annoying Draco even more as his hour slowly ticked by and he has yet to start his task. "Weasley..." he hissed under his breath. 

Ginny ignored the warning she heard in his tone. She was far too intrigued to find out _why_ McGonagall gave him detention when, as far as she knows, Draco Malfoy _never_ served any detention from any teachers at all; he was a poster boy for good student (at this Ginny mentally gagged), so why was he down on all fours on the floor of their Transfiguration classroom with a bucket of soap and water before him and a rug to dust off tabletops and polish chairs and whatnots? 

"Speak, Ferret Boy." she commanded. 

"I am _not_ a dog you can command to speak, roll over, jump, sit and whatever as you please, Red." he snarled, straightening to his full six foot three frame, towering once again over Ginny's five foot three height. 

"Oh really?" she challenged, neither perplexed nor threatened by Draco's larger frame. "Look, all I'm trying to do is _help_ make your work easier. If you can't accept my inputs, then it's up to you. Scrub the floors now and dust the tables later; _you'll_ be re-scrubbing the floors once again after that anyway since you'll dropping the dusts and whatnots off the tabletops and countertops on to your _scrubbed_ floor." 

Damn but she had a point there. But he'd be damned if he acknowledged she was right, as usual. He hates it when Ginny gets under his skin. Why does she have to be everywhere these days? Couldn't she just disappear into the shadows like before? _Oh yeah, right. Like you'll be happy with that._ a voice at the back of his head sneered, _You'll be missing the redhead like crazy once she makes herself scarce!_ Draco scowled at the mention of him missing Ginny Weasley when she cowers back into her old shell. 

"Well thanks but no thanks, Weasel. I can manage on my own." he replied smugly. 

"Fine." Ginny raised her hands in surrender and stepped back from him, "It's your choice. I'm just trying to _help_, you know." she turned her back to him and started walking towards the doors, midway to where she left her borrowed Invisibility Cloak from Harry (or should we say _stolen_ from Harry) she looked over her shoulder and met Malfoy's gaze, "You still haven't told me _why_ Hermione got you in detention." she insisted. 

"I already told you, Red. _Ask_ Granger." he snarled and grabbed the rug nearby to dust the tabletops and countertops. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow when she saw what Draco was doing. _So, the stubborn git's following my advice. Good for him._ she mentally applauded him, but her facial expression remained neutral. 

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently, her eyes following every move Draco was making. 

"Are you still here?" he sounded quite bored already. He lifted some of the paraphernalia adorning the countertops of McGonagall's classroom (**a/n:** _I am not quite sure exactly how McGonagall's classroom is setup, and basing from what I saw in the first two HP movies...well, I'll just make up my own classroom, hehehehe_) and started dusting away. 

"I haven't left yet because you haven't given me a valid answer to my queary." she pointed out. 

"I already told you to ask that damn Mudblood friend of yours _why_ I was sent to detention by McGonagall." 

"_Why_ don't you want to tell me yourself?" she insisted. 

"Because I haven't got the time, that's why. And Weasel, you're wasting my time. Already I lost about fifteen minutes of the hour McGonagall gave me to clean up her classroom, so bugger off, Red." 

Ginny would've listened to him and buggered off, but she didn't want to. She was having an inner turmoil against herself; part of her wanted to leave and let Draco finish his detention alone while another part of her wanted to stay and watch him carry on with his detention. Besides, it was still fairly early for her to return to the common room; nobody would be missing her, not yet anyway. Ron was still fuming mad with her. Hermione was disappointed for some reason. And Harry...well, she and Harry weren't in speaking terms at the moment. She was still too damn upset with him for betraying her the way he did. 

"Need some help, Ferret Boy?" she found herself offering before she could stop herself. 

Draco's ears perked up after hearing Ginny's offer. He stopped polishing a bronzed statue of an animal and slowly pivoted to look at the redheaded girl standing in the middle of the room. 

"Did I just hear you right?" 

_Too late to back out now, Ginny girl._ a voice inside her head warned. Left with no other choice, she took a deep breath and bared her pearly white teeth at a stunned Draco, "I believe I just offered my assistance to you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, it's up to you either to accept _or_ deny my offer. _But_ considering the amount of time you obviously have wasted already, I suggest you lean towards _accepting_ my offer. After all, two heads are better than one, but in our case, _four hands_ are better than two." she smiled cheekily. _What the hell am I saying?!_ she was stunned at her audacity, goading Draco to _accept_ her offer and throw her further into spending so much time with him, not that was has any complaints at all, but she wanted to take things slowly at first, play the waiting game for crying out loud! 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her offer. _Tempting, Red, _very_ tempting offer indeed._ he mentally mused, but why would she want to help him serve his detention? Doesn't she hate him? 

"Alright Red, what kinda game are you playing?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his gray eyes at her as he tried to decipher what she was up to. She can't be offering her services to him out of the goodness of her heart! 

"Game?" she asked coyly, slowly walking towards where he stood. "What ever the hell are you talking about, Ferret Boy? I am playing no games with you." her grin was enchanting, menacing even, and something tells Draco he better watch out or he'll be sucked in to a void so deep he wouldn't know what just happened once he got out. 

"Stop that this instant, Weasley." she was beginning to scare him, but why should he be scared? She was just a little girl, is she not? But something about Virginia Weasley made Draco nervous all over. He knew he can't resist her; she was temptation on legs, but there was something else about this annoying, but extremely attractive, redhead Gryffindor that attracts him to her. He enjoyed those few stolen moments of theirs together, and not just the snogging moments although he wanted those the most. No, he was starting to enjoy, _and_ miss, their flirtatious banters, their head-to-head sparring, and the battle of the most stubborn. 

_Stop that, Malfoy!_ his conscience scolded him, _She's a Weasley, for crying out loud! You can't be more than just physically attracted to her!_ it taunted, but Draco was ignoring it. Whether she was a Weasley or not, he was starting to get attracted to her. 

"Stop what, Draco?" her innocence spread all over her elfin-like face. 

Damn, she was too hard to resist! 

~*~ 

Ginny slowly flexed her muscles, undoing the knots on her shoulders after spending almost thirty minutes down on all floors alongside Draco Malfoy scrubbing the floors of Transfiguration classroom. Rotating her neck, she pushed herself back on her feet, her arms reaching over her head as she stretched, standing on tiptoes to stretch her tired legs as well. Draco was still finishing his section of the classroom and Ginny has already finished hers. 

She couldn't believe he relented to her and agreed to accept her help. They decided to split the chores; Draco started arranging the tables and chairs, dusting them off, polishing them as well while Ginny dusted and polished the stuff on the countertops and even McGonagall's desk. As soon as Draco done arranging the tables and chairs he began scrubbing the floors, starting from the doorway leading back towards the front of the class. When Ginny finally got caught up with dusting she conjured up another bucket and scrub and went down on all fours to help Draco finish cleaning the classroom in record time. She glanced at her wristwatch and noted that they have a couple of minutes left before Draco's hour was up. She magically put away her own bucket and scrubber and walked towards the back desk where Draco put Harry's Invisibility Cloak earlier before he started scrubbing the floors. 

"See, I told you four hands are better than two." she said smugly as she stood admiring their work. 

Draco finally finished scrubbing his part of the classroom and pulled himself up on his feet once again. He did a few stretching to let his blood circulation flow smoothly and turned to the girl who spoke standing at the other end of the classroom. As much as he hated to admit it, he did appreciate having another pair of hands help him out with his task. 

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled and picked up the bucket that was set by his feet. "Thanks anyway, Red." 

"Ah, such _gratitude_, Ferret Boy." she mocked, unfolding the cloak. 

"Well I didn't ask for your help to begin with, Weasel." he reminded her, "_You_ offered to help." 

"Yeah, I _did_ offer my services to you, Malfoy, _but_ it was up to you to either accept _or_ deny my offer." she reminded him. "And you accepted, so don't be sounding all haughty and whatnot." she threw the cloak over her shoulders, closing it at the front until it was only her head that was visible. "Well Ferret Boy, it has been fun, but now I must--" the rest of Ginny's sentence was cut off when they heard the door handles turn and McGonagall appeared on the other side. "_Oh shit!_" Ginny whispered and quickly ducked underneath the cloak just in time before McGonagall looked at her direction. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called in her usual nasal-toned voice, "All done?" she inquired. 

Draco cast a quick glance at where he last saw Ginny then looked back at his Transfiguration teacher, "Yes, Professor." he nodded. He carried the bucket towards him and stood by where he hoped Ginny was still at. 

"Hmm..." McGonagall never left the doorway, making it impossible for Ginny to sneak past her. 

"Shit, Ferret Boy, she's not moving. How can I leave?" Ginny whispered to Draco, her voice laced with worry as she tried to think of a way to walk around McGonagall undetected. 

"Just stay close." he whispered to her through the side of his mouth as his gaze remained fixed on his teacher who was currently surveying the room. 

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. My classroom looked spic-and-span." McGonagall complimented. She took a deep breath after taking inventory of her classroom once again and turned back to him, "Very well. You may go now back to your dormitory. I'll see you in class tomorrow." after that she turned her back and walked away from the classroom. 

"_Phew!_" Ginny let out a sigh of relief and remove the cloak from over her head, "That was close!" 

Draco let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding and turned towards Ginny, "Dammit, Weasley! That was close!" he snapped through gritted teeth. 

"Well I'm sorry, Malfoy. Little did I know that McGonagall will come early. She still had a full minute left, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on then. And put your cloak back on. Don't want to be caught leaving the room with you, I might land myself in another detention of McGonagall catches you with me." he walked away from the table and exited his Transfiguration classroom, looking left then right first before proceeding towards the direction of the staircases leading to their dormitories. 

Ginny followed closely behind, making sure that she was only a step or two away from Draco as he led the way to the staircases. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped and turned, searching for her probably, before she heard him whisper out her name. 

"I'm here, Malfoy." she whispered back, pushing back the cloak covering her head and stood just an arm's length from him. 

"_Jeez!_" Draco didn't expect their nearness and his heart gave a slight jolt when Ginny appeared right before him. "Dammit, Red, don't you _dare_ do that!" 

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently, "Anyway, I guess this is where we part ways now, hm?" she asked all too eagerly, batting her lashes at him. 

"Yeah...I believe so." he sounded almost resigned, he didn't want this night of theirs to end, not yet anyway. He was enjoying her company far too much to end it so abruptly. But he knew they must part. They can't be caught wandering around the corridors at night, and he certainly doesn't want to risk getting caught and serving another detention. One detention was enough to last him the whole year! 

Ginny took a deep, sad breath then blew them out upwards, sending some of loose locks of her red hair fluttering. "Well, good night, Ferret Boy. See you in the morning." she took a step back away from him and reached over to put the cloak back over her head when Draco's hand snaked up and wrapped it around her wrist.. 

"Red..." he began, but his voice trailed off suddenly, his thoughts turned to mush as he tried to figure out _what_ to say to her. 

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. When he just stood there staring at her Ginny raised an eyebrow, waiting for him still to talk. When it seemed that the cat got his tongue, a thought entered her mind. 

"What is it, Malfoy?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, her eyes slowly gazing up and down his handsome face, "Something in your mind, Ferret Boy? C'mon, spill it." she cajoled. 

"I...I..." Draco stammered, but his brain ceased to function at that very moment. Moonlight coming from the overhead windows shone down on her, illuminating her beauty in the darkness and made him all the more speechless, more enthralled in her beauty he has never noticed before. 

"You--you--you what, Malfoy?" her grin mischievously, a familiar chant echoing inside her head from a Muggle movie she watched with Hermione a few summers back. "You think I'm gorgeous...you want to kiss me...you want to date me...love me and marry me..." she sang the all-too-cute catchy song the female lead in the movie sang to her leading man, and she did this with gusto and enough glint in her eyes, teasing and prodding Draco. She moved in closer to him, pressing her body against him as she continued repeating the chant, drawing Draco out of his sudden plunge into wherever. 

"Wh--what?" he shook his head and stared at the enchantress before him, frowning at her catchy song. 

Ginny stopped singing and smiled up at him, "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" she teased, "You were about to say something to me then nothing. I betcha you wanted to kiss me, love me and marry me." she sang the last sentence out to him and burst out giggling. 

"Why you little tease..." Draco hissed and with his attention back into focus he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her closer to him, pressing her body entirely against his. Ginny would've yelped out, but Draco's mouth quickly covered her squeal. 

"_Mr. Malfoy!_" Professor Snape's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs leading to the Slytherin dungeon. 

He quickly broke apart from Ginny and turned around to face his angry Potions teacher. Ginny quickly put the cloak over herself and remained standing behind Draco and kept a watchful eye over his shoulder at Snape. 

"What are you doing out of your dormitory at this hour? Your detention with Professor McGonagall ended almost fifteen minutes ago!" he spat angrily, ascending the stairs until he was standing at eye-level with Draco. 

"I--I...I was just on my way back to the dungeons, Professor." he replied. 

"At this late?" he snorted. Even though he favoured Draco in his class tonight he was in the sourest of moods and surprised both Draco and himself when he said, "Detention for you, Mr. Malfoy. See me tomorrow morning to receive instructions. And twenty points from Slytherin." 

Draco could hear Ginny snicker from behind him and a faint, "Nighty-night, Ferret Boy." before she ran upstairs back to Gryffindor Tower. 

Damn Weasley got him into detention _again._

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** FINALLY!!! Oh my gosh, and I thought I won't be able to finish this chapter tonight! I've been toiling with this chapter for a few days now but every time I sit in front of my computer I couldn't seem to see any ending for this chapter, but finally tonight I did and now I'm going to post it. Just in time for new year's, right? :::winks::: As always, please read, review & enjoy! 

**SeZzA:** hehehehe, well it's always worth the wait for the first kiss :::winks::: and don't you worry, you're not the only one daydreaming that you're the person Draco's smooching with 

**Malfoy Enchantress:** uhm...sorry that you're bored...and uhm, if you're bored and you didn't like the way Ginny's described in this story, why the heck did you even bother reading the rest of it? and if not "Red" then what else should Draco call her that would obviously pertain to something _about_ her? oh yeah, thanks for thinking the story is good, but as far as I'm concerned, I've always pictured redheads with green eyes because that just make them look...well, more gorgeous. And yeah, very Mary Sue-ish indeed the way Ginny's often described, but hey, she's gotta look SOMETHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY RUN-OF-THE-MILL-OH-SO-INNOCENT-GINNY in order to catch the attention of the opposite sex 

**Blu Misterie:** well SOMETHING has got to break the kiss, hehehehe :p and please, don't let your "hatred" over Ginny make you stop reading this! :::laughs::: BTW, have you updated your story already? Haven't checked it in a while yet and haven't received any update news from you yet...update soon! 

**Crystal:** Gotta love an evil Ginny and I think we _always_ love a mean Draco :::laughs::: 

**MelissaAdams:** thanks for leaving your mark and here's the next chap 

**[anonymous]** thanks for reviewing 

**hasapi:** :::laughs::: she's not _yet_ privy to his thoughts, but she's slowly working her way to getting under his skin and make him notice her beyond her looks 

**Kitycat87:** thanks for enjoying the previous chapter, hope this one was a blast too. I kinda enjoyed writing this one 

**Risquer:** :::laughs::: they can't seem to keep their hands off each other...well, _Draco_ mostly since he's the one who often initiates the snogging 

**Dracos gal:** a belated Merry Christmas to you too, and yes, TOM FELTON is indeed hot, baby! hehehe, he's like my muse for this fic, hence why I tend to make Draco as dreamy as possible :::laughs::: 

**tigereyes320:** I meant arsenic, hehehe, guess by using "arsenal" I created a confusion somehow, eh? Couldn't really think of a word when I was typing it up and that was the first word that popped into my head 

**cOLLZ:** happy new year to you too, and well, make Draco slutty? hmm...we'll see, hehehe, I just want to make him squirm in his pants right now and try to decipher what Ginny's actually playing at :::winks::: 

**Christmas Angel:** sorry to keep you in suspense here, like what I explained in my A/N above, been toiling around for days since I last posted the previous chapter as to _how_ I'm going to write this next chapter, and finally tonight I was able to finish it 

**Lady Godiva:** I'll be checking out that story of yours. And thanks for reviewing/liking my fic 

**Iden's Garden:** it took me a few days but here's the update 

**kellyanne:** Ginny's got Draco's boxers in a knot! :::laughs::: oh I think I'll make her play a few more mind games with him until she's got him hooked on her for life! :::winks::: 

**Loves-Kiss:** I am liking this Ginny too. This time around _she_ gets the upper hand at seduction and whatnot, and Draco's too lost to figure out exactly what's happening :::evil grin::: 

**Princess of Angels:** thank you so much for liking my story, and thanks for leaving your mark! 

**MYSTIQUE:** :::grins::: yeah, the poor boy. oh well, serves him right for always being so sexy, suave and oh-so-charming to the ladies! now I think he has found his match 

**Daemon Sorceress:** sorry for the cliffie...uhm...hopefully this one ain't 

**Strawberri:** well I think in recent chapters they're starting to get longer and longer...hehehe, unless of course I figured an ending for a certain chapter should come right away then it's a short one 

**fyrechild:** yep, Ginny's becoming a psycho-schizophrenic gal! :::winks::: hehehehe 

**Nikki Miyawaza:** like what I said to Daemon, sorry for the cliffhangers. the chapters just ends that way sometimes :::smiles sheepishly::: 

**Sharlene:** why thank you, and hopefully this one is the same as the previous chapter...well, ya know what I mean :::laughs::: 

**Brookie:** Yeah, let's all feel sorry for Draco for now, Ginny's got him wrapped up around her finger and she's currently basking in the glow of outwitting Draco Malfoy in his own game of seduction :::evil laugh::: 

**SnowDevil:** tun-dun-dun-dun...hehehe, finally the Gracie Lou song is out! Well, kinda did a poor job at it but...well, hehehe, I sorta worked around it and finally got the reaction from Draco that I wanted to get in the first place! :::grins:::

**[anonymous]** :::laughs::: horny scenes, eh? you want more? well...hmm...let's see now, maybe in future chapters, thanks for reviewing!


	15. Detention Again?

**Author's Note:** Since I enjoyed writing the previous chapter so much, while I was at work doing nothing (it was a slow day today at work) I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing the next chapter, and here's the result!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XV. ****Detention...Again?!**

Draco's mood has turned from sour to extremely bad by the end of his Potions class Friday afternoon. This hasn't been his week at all. Three detentions in a week, and two out of those three was given by Snape of all people. _Snape!_ Was the man on crack or something? He couldn't believe Snape would do what he just did! He was as stunned as the rest of his classmates were when Snape docked points off Slytherin after he failed to answer his question the first time. When he was asked another question and he failed to provide a correct answer, Snape's annoyance escalated.

Draco was still reeling from shock and seething with anger after Snape embarrassed him in class the second time he failed to give him the correct answer to his question. He hinted to the rest of the class that Draco's mind was clouded by whomever he was cavorting with Monday night when he was caught running late returning to his dormitory after he was done serving detention with McGonagall. Draco wished the floor his chair was standing on would open just then and swallow him whole. He received quite a few sniggering from his housemates as well as the Gryffindors, and he dared not to look at the Gryffindor seated beside him; he knew _she_ was the one he was cavorting with Monday night after his detention.

He thought being embarrassed in class was the highlight of his day; Slytherin lost 40 points because of him, but that was all right. They could win those points back. But the final straw for Snape happened when a slight mishap while brewing a potion nearly singed his and his partner's (no, it wasn't Ginny this time, although at that very moment he wished he _was_ paired up with Ginny again) work table. His mind has wandered off for a couple of seconds and the next thing he knew his cauldron was spewing fire.

"That's it!" Snape's angry voice boomed around the suddenly quiet classroom, his wand just doused the flaming cauldron with water he conjured. His beady eyes turned towards the blond Slytherin seventh year and through gritted teeth addressed Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, see me after supper. You have earned yourself _another_ detention." he sneered before turning his back to Draco and his partner, the ends of his robe whipping against the table legs as he passed to go back to his desk at the front of the classroom.

He couldn't believe Snape could be this cruel and give him another detention. Why couldn't he have just deducted points off Slytherin? And his lack of attention in class was just a phase he was going through at the moment. It was all Ginny's fault that his concentration seem to falter. That redhead was a menace to society. Well, a menace to all red-hot-blooded bloke who got ensnared by her lethal charm.

"My, my, my, Ferry Boy. Three detention in one week. You're slipping, boy, you're slipping." Ginny tsked as she fell into step beside him after Potions. "I'm starting to think that you're _liking_ getting detentions hence you've got yourself another one for tonight." she mocked.

"Shut-up, Weasel." Draco snapped, picking up the pace of his walk.

Ginny wasn't easily dismayed. She matched her pace with his and continued to walk beside him, "Want me to join you again tonight? I don't have much homework unlike Tuesday night." she offered sweetly.

"No, thank you, Red. The last time you _helped_ me I got myself into another detention."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well it was hardly _my_ fault you landed a second detention the same night you just finished working off your _first_ detention." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying it's _my_ fault then that I landed a second detention the same night I just finished serving my _other_ detention?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't dilly-dallied Snape wouldn't have caught you."

"But--"

"Now come to think of it, it was very weird of Snape to give you detention. He could've docked points off Slytherin, but give you detention?" she mused out loud.

"Shut it, Weasel, and leave me alone. I have another detention to attend to tonight and like the other two, I am not looking forward to it." he snarled.

"Then why the heck did you even get yourself stuck with another one?" she questioned.

"I don't friggin' know!" Draco exclaimed in frustration, "I swear, Red, you're starting to--"

But Ginny cut him off before he could even do as much as finish his sentence. She walked in front of him with her chin held high and a determined gleam seen in those velvety pools of green eyes of hers.

"All I'm doing is _offering_ you my services, Ferret Boy. After all, wasn't Monday's detention proof enough that we work _well_ together, hm?" she pointed out.

Draco smirked. Does she have any idea at all what swam in his head as soon as she said 'offering you my services?' Of course she doesn't! No matter how much of a femme fetale Ginny Weasley turned out to be over the course of the last few weeks, still, there was that innocence surrounding her, adding allure to her already alluring persona.

"Okay, you want me to gratitude for what you did Monday night?" he drawled, his eyes hinting that what happened Monday night was more than just her lending him a hand during his detention.

Ginny caught on and was momentarily shocked at the audacity of the boy to make innuendos right now! A quick glance at the other passing students and she caught her brother and Harry both _glaring_ at their direction, even Hermione was momentarily shocked then her eyes turned to tiny slits as she looked at Draco. Damn, they obviously _heard_ what this loud-mouth ferret just said! Not that she minded, anyway, but nevertheless it would only add further gap in her relationship with the Awesome Threesome.

Somehow what just happened didn't go amiss as far as Draco was concerned. He saw the alarmed look Ginny gave when she glanced at the passing students. He did the same and found himself at the receiving end of _three_ piercing glares. Instead of cowering away he merely raised a challenging brow at the trio before they walked away completely. He thought Harry would've dragged Ginny away from him, but somehow he had a gut feeling Ginny and Harry were still at war with each other hence why Boy Who Lived wasn't able to do much right about then. Turning back to Ginny he said, his voice lost all the haughtiness it had just moments before. He didn't want to get _her_ into any more trouble with her brother and his friends, and he _did_ appreciate her helping him out Monday night while serving detention for McGonagall--he was a lousy housecleaner having been brought up pampered by his parents, never once lifting a hand to do any household chores, and she helped him. But as tempting as her offer of help was, he couldn't afford being within close proximities with her; she polluted his mind--in a good _and_ bad way--too much for him to actually concentrate.

"Look, Red, thanks for helping me out Monday night. I admit I am a lousy housecleaner and wouldn't have been able to finish cleaning our Transfiguration classroom without your help if it hadn't been for you, but I don't want to be taking up too much of your time as it is. It's Friday night, for pity's sake!" he pointed out, "Go have fun with your friends and...and...well, patch things up with Potter, Granger and your brother. Besides, from the looks of it I think your precious Harry Potter misses you a helluva lot!" he flinched after saying those last few words. Something inside him felt like being squished when he realized that no matter how angry at each other Potter and Ginny were, still, they were friends first and would remain so once they have patched things up between them.

Hell, he wasn't blind either!

Potter was in love with Ginny.

_Bloody hell,_ he thought savagely, _Seems like you're not the only one falling in love with the tempting redhead._ a small voice spoke somewhere at the back of his head.

Draco's entire body stiffen. _Falling in love with Ginny?_ he questioned himself, stunned at this revelation. _Bloody hell!_ he thought savagely and gave an alarmed look at Ginny's way before hastily saying he had to go. She was about to protest but he didn't give her much time. He was briskly walking down the corridor, taking long, brisk strides until he reached the staircases. He felt like he was being suffocated. He can't be falling in love with the youngest weasel offspring! Sure she was fun and flirty and stubborn and charming and sexy as hell, and he missed her when she wasn't around and most of the time he found himself wondering about her, _worrying_ about her even when he least expect to.

_Dammit, lad, that girl was starting to get under your skin. RUN FOR YOU LIFE!_ the very same voice that just told him he was falling for Ginny Weasley just told him to run for his life. Hell, who was he to argue with _that_? He has to run for his life or risk falling for her.

~*~

Ginny watched as Draco's body stiffened at something he thought of. She was concerned and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he didn't give her the chance to say anything else before walking away, leaving her staring after his departing back.

Damn! Did she come on too strong for him? She thought he was beginning to mellow down for her, you know? Starting to get soft on her or whatever. Hell, she thought they were beginning to become friends and then he left.

_What the hell is wrong, Draco Malfoy? What's stopping you from opening your heart to me?_ she asked herself in wonder as she walked, alone, down the corridor leading to the staircases.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** aaaahhh! Sorry about the delayed update AND the short chappie. Hopefully this ain't a cliffhanger. I was nearly attacked by writer's block when I started writing the beginning of this chapter hence why it took me a few days before I updated, but here's the next chapter...read, review, and enjoy as always!

**Crystal:** hehehe, yeah, our Ferret Boy's starting to get sooo damn adorable even I myself can't stop from making him a softie around Ginny :::grins:::

**Miss Marauder:** Happy new year to you too, and yes, I do believe Draco's starting to fall for Ginny

**Sharlene:** hehehe, well, Snape's in a very sour mood hence why he snapped even at his favourite and most favoured student :::winks:::

**Kitycat87:** :::laughs::: yep, not another detention for our favourite bad boy, but there are some surprises in store for him hence why he's racking up quite a few detentions in a week!

**Dracos gal:** :::laughs::: Yep, I asked in earlier chapters if anybody remembered that chant Sandra Bullock was singing in Miss Congeniality 'coz I had an idea for a chapter where that particular song/chant plays a role, hehehehe

***karly*:** thanks for leaving your mark, and here's the updated chapter

**OpalKoboi:** so you were my last anonymous reviewer...nice to finally put a name to that anonymous reviewer of mine, hehehe, and no, it's _not_ unfair that Draco gets 2 detentions--three if you include the one he just got in this chapter, hehehe--his detentions plays some part to his and Ginny's "budding romance" hehehehe :::winks:::

**Risquer:** Hmm...Ginny the sex-crazed one? Hehehehe, yeah, she probably is because Draco hasn't thought about hitting the sack with her in a while :::laughs:::

**hasapi:** full of questions? what kinda questions?

**SnowDevil:** hehehehe, Snape has his reasons for punishing Draco, but don't ask me what his reasons were for I myself am still thinking about his reasons! ::laughs:: btw, Happy 2003 to you too!

**Hells-lil-Angels:** please don't have a heart attack! :::laughs::: Snape's just having an off day

**kellyanne:** thanks for not throwing any flames, hehehehe, and yeah, Draco have no idea just how much his boxers' going to be braided when Ginny's concerned

**Nobodysbitch:** thanks for leaving your mark, for gradually like the succeeding chapters :::smiles:::

**Blu Misterie:** I'll read your fic as soon as I can, now that ff.net is working for me again I'll be able to read all those stories that were updated in the last few days that I wasn't able to read :::laughs:::

**Kris:** please don't hunt me down, here's the next chapter. A tad bit shorter than the last few ones I posted, but I'll try and get the next chapter out before this weekend's over

**Ari, the Felton Lover:** :::laughs::: Draco's sexy, isn't he? Yeah, in my eyes he's starting to look more and more sexier than before!

**Lady Godiva:** hehehe, yeah, but now I gotta explain _why_ Snape's in a foul mood all week! :::grins:::

**Eclipse2003:** wow...thanks for leaving your mark, hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters

**Daemon Sorceress:** I don't mind people when they babble, I do that a lot too, and you're right, Ginny will be on hand to 'help' him again, but alas, Draco turned down her offer...but hey, Ginny's a stubborn gal, we'll see what she has planned under her sleeve! hehehehehe

**[anonymous]** thanks for leaving your mark and here's the next chapter

**LonLeY TeNsHi:** thanks for saying this is funny, and here's the next chapter 


	16. Open Your Heart to Me

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm in the mood for some "romance" and...well, romance _and_ drama, hehehehe :::winks::: Anyways, thanks for all you avid reviewers and new reviewers alike. Here's the next chapter, hope you like this one and hope the next succeeding chapters should get better and better...

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVI. ****Open Your Heart to Me**

Draco has just finished clearing some of Snape's potion ingredients and putting them in order when he heard a rustling sound near the doorway. His senses went on to full alert and the hairs at the back of his head stood to full attention. He has had this dreadful feeling someone's been watching him for the last fifteen minutes, and he had one guess _who_ that person could be. After all the last time he was left alone in a classroom to serve his detention an _invisible_ person has kept him company.

"Don't be cowering in the corner, Red. Snape won't be back for at least another ten minutes." he announced, his concentration still focused on the jar he was wiping.

From behind him he heard the same familiar scraping of cloth followed by a long, deep sigh of relief. He took his time looking at her, wanting to be sure that everything was in order before entertaining this unwanted company.

"Almost done there, Ferret Boy?" she asked, but her voice lacked its usual flair. She sounded...well, to Draco she sounded a bit sad to say the least. Something was bothering her he could tell, but he doesn't know _what_ exactly was bothering her.

"Yeah." he nodded and placed the jar on its rightful place. "Damn Snape made me alphabetize all his ingredients." he mumbled as he dusted his hands on his robes and turned to face her. "So, what are you doing here, Red? Didn't I just tell you to enjoy your Friday night, hm?" he sounded like her father just then, scolding her for not following his wishes.

"I did what you said, Ferret Boy. I tried to patch things up with my brother and his friends, but after hearing what you said earlier new ideas started forming in their overactive brains, so instead of the four of us arguing again, I just left and went in search of you." she explained matter-of-factly.

Draco leaned against the shelves containing Snape's potions ingredients, his trademark smirk plastered on his face and his eyebrow rose in query to her reply.

"And _why_ would you be searching for me?" he questioned.

"I don't know." she shrugged and pulled out a chair and parked herself there, "I guess because I find you quite _intriguing?_" she said hopefully.

He snorted and pushed himself away from the shelves, pulling a chair out for himself and sat across from her. "_Intriguing?_" he echoed when he finally spoke, his eyebrow still arched in that questioning fashion.

Ginny's smile came out slowly, tilting her head to the side she studied the boy seated before her, arms crossed, legs spread apart and he was slouching in his seat. She knew what she was getting in to when she first started out seducing him; she was trying to work out her infatuation over the guy and...well, simply put, she wanted to be some daredevil of some sort. Her curiosity over _why_ most girls trip over their own foot whenever Draco Malfoy was within close range of theirs irked her curiosity. Until recently she has never paid much attention to this insufferable git, but after paying close attention to him, she began to get to know guy for the person that he was underneath everything else that he used to cover up the _human_ part of Draco Malfoy. And although the boy infuriates her to bits, still, she missed his company when he wasn't around. And their flirting...gosh! She has never enjoyed such flirtation with anybody else, even Harry's flirting with her didn't excite her as much as Draco does.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Hmmm...intriguing _how?_" he questioned.

"Oh...just...just intriguing." she shrugged, "Please, don't ask me any more question."

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just don't because I don't have an answer as to _why_ I find you intriguing." she replied irately then decided to change the subject before Draco could question her some more, "You done now?"

"Yeah." he gave a careless shrug and took one last cursory look around Snape's office, satisfied with the work he has accomplished he turned back to Ginny and nodded, "It looks like everything's in order."

Ginny let out a sigh and glanced around the small, cramped room. "Can't you leave now?"

"I suppose I could, but Snape told me to wait for him so that's what I'm doing."

"Oh, I see." she nodded, looking around once more. "Ever wonder _why_ Snape was in such a rotten mood all week?" she asked, turning her gaze back to him. "I mean, he docked points off Slytherin--_huge_ points off for that matter--and gave _you_, his most favoured student, two detention!"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Red." he shrugged, "I couldn't believe he gave me detention after catching me coming back late from detention Monday night."

"Oh. Well, I hear that Snape's sour mood is because of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What else is new?"

"What's new, Malfoy, is that our DADA teacher this year is a woman who, according to Hogwarts grapevine, is being fancied by Snape himself!" she told him confidently.

"You're kidding me!"

Ginny sat back in her seat and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you ever listen to school gossip, Ferret Boy?"

Draco gave her a funny look, "I don't pay attention to campus grapevine, Red."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, it's the talk of the town--or in our case, the talk of the school. Snape's been pining for our DADA professor since the beginning of the school year, but she's playing hard to get."

"Hmm...no wonder Snape's knicker's tied up in a knot." he mumbled under his breath.

Ginny looked at him in surprise, not believing what her ears just heard. She tried to contain her giggle at hearing what Draco just said, but it was a losing battle. She burst out laughing afterwards, a vivid mental picture Snape looking ill at ease with his current situation with the new DADA teacher.

Draco continued to look at her funnily, frowning at the hysterical Gryffindor seated across from him.

"What's gotten into you, Weasley?"

It took Ginny a couple of seconds to regain her composure and let her laughter subside to small giggles until finally she was able to swallow it all down and look him straight in the eyes, "Malfoy, did you hear what you just said?"

Draco frowned and played back what he just told Ginny before she burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter. He soon realized what he just said was very un-Draco Malfoy like and rumble came from somewhere deep inside him. Ginny watched his facial expression and when their eyes met, they both burst out laughing at the silliness of what Draco just said.

They must have been sharing a good belly-laugh for about a minute when some scraping from outside Snape's office made Draco stop and motioned for Ginny to do so.

"Quick, hide under your cloak and don't make a sound." he hissed under his breath and paced himself until Snape made an appearance. As usual he was looking very grim, his eyes looking like a pair of tiny slits as he glanced around the room.

"Who were you talking to, Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned.

"No one, sir." he denied, his gray eyes quickly darting at the direction Ginny disappeared from earlier.

Snape noticed Draco's quick glance at the spot Ginny was at and he didn't let it slide by like it was nothing.

"So, _somebody_ is here." Snape mused, walking towards the chair Ginny was sitting at. "Could it be your little girlfriend from Monday night, Mr. Malfoy?" he sneered.

Draco held his breath, his gray eyes looking worriedly at the chair. He had no idea where Ginny went, if she was still there or if she moved away. And he knew better than to say something back to Snape especially when he was in a foul mood. He doesn't want to receive another detention from the man! 

He watched as Snape made a swipe at the pulled out chair. Draco didn't realize he was holding his breath until he realized that Snape didn't hit anything. But as soon as he released the breath he was holding another thought popped in his mind: _where_ did Ginny go? 

"Don't make a sound, I'm right behind you." Ginny whispered, answering Draco's mental question. 

In response Draco nodded his head while Snape was busy swatting at empty chair. From where Ginny and Draco stood they could tell Snape wasn't at all pleased. He was expecting to find someone using an Invisibility Cloak--_or_ putting to use the potion they brewed in class--seated on the vacant chair, but when he swatted nothing but thin air his mood turned even more sour than it already was. Convinced that no one was there, Snape turned a pair of piercing dark eyes at his favoured student and studied him carefully. Draco gulped down hard, he felt Ginny pressed herself against him as Snape continued to glare down at him, convincing himself that his student wasn't lying to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Snape finally convinced himself that there was just him and Draco in the room and he dismissed his student. 

Draco bid his potions teacher a hasty good evening and practically ran out of the room. He didn't stop until he has put a great big distance between him and his dungeons classroom. He can't risk being put in to another detention! He paused nearing the staircases and was about to head back to the Slytherin dungeons until he remembered that he wasn't alone inside Snape's office. He quickly spun around and collided with the invisible Ginny who remained close to him. 

"_Oof!_" Ginny exclaimed softly when she collided with Draco, losing her footing at the unexpected collision and braced herself to fall flat on her behind, but the fall never came. She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and she was soon pressed against the hard wall of Draco Malfoy's chest. Pushing the cloak off her head, she lifted her face up and smiled at her savior, "Thanks." 

Draco's arms remained locked protectively around her waist, his breathing suddenly coming out of his lungs raggedly. "No problem." he replied and slowly, but ever so reluctantly, released his captive. 

Ginny stepped out of Draco's embrace and straightened her suddenly disheveled cloak. She was busy righting the cloak over her that she didn't realize Draco was watching her intently, studying the contours of her lovely face and storing it away in the vault hidden at the back of his head. Hell, try as he might he couldn't really deny what his heart has been screaming all along. He reached out and captured Ginny's chin between his thumb and forefinger, making her look up at him. 

"Ginny..." he began, but he couldn't think past saying her name. It felt so foreign in his mouth and yet so natural for him to say it out loud, as if he has said it to her often enough. 

Ginny's shock quickly registered in her suddenly wide as saucers green eyes. Draco just called her 'Ginny!' Could her ears be deceiving her? She just heard him right, didn't she? She wasn't just hearing things. Draco Malfoy refrained from calling her 'Red' or 'Weasel' or even 'Virginia,' he called her by her most favoured name. 

"Y-yes?" she stammered, her heart beating rapidly, pounding hard against her chest as she anticipated what was going to happen next. In as much as she hated to admit it, she has been wanting to kiss Draco since their interrupted snog-fest Monday night. 

"I--I...." he stammered, but he couldn't get the words get past his suddenly drying lips. 

"Y-you what?" she looked at him hopefully. 

"I...I want..." 

"Yes?" she prodded. 

"I want to kiss you." 

_Hallelujah!_ Ginny's mind sang and her mouth slowly break into a warm smile. She decided not to give Draco a hard time and leaned up on tiptoes to press her lips gently against his. She thought she heard Draco let out an almost animal-like growl before she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and prodded her soft lips to part, which they did without much ado. 

The couple remained snogging at the bottom of the staircases unbeknownst to them that two pairs of eyes were watching from somewhere above, both glaring down at the lovely couple lost in a kiss fuelled by passion. 

"We're going to get caught." Draco said against her lips as he nipped at her bottom lip. 

"So?" Ginny giggled, nipping at Draco's upper lip. 

"I don't want to land another detention, Red." 

"What's your worry, Ferret Boy? If we're caught we'll both get detention, not just you." she pointed out. 

"True. But three detention in a week is too much for me to bear. I want to wait at least until _next month_ before I serve another one." 

Ginny giggled and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. She didn't break their kiss as she grabbed the edges of the cloak and covered them both with it. 

"There. Satisfied now? I don't think we'll get caught by anybody now." she whispered, her lips trailing feathery-like kisses over his face as her arms locked around his neck. 

"Smart girl." he grinned and pinched her butt cheek. He quickly covered Ginny's mouth with his before she yelped out loud. 

~*~ 

"Where'd they go?" Harry asked worriedly when Draco and Ginny suddenly disappeared from their view. 

Ron was straining his neck in search of his sister and his mortal nemesis, but thanks to Ginny stealing Harry's Invisibility Cloak, it made it damn near impossible for them to spot the couple. 

"Damn she hid themselves under the cloak!" he hissed, banging his balled up fist on the stone balustrade, "They could be sneaking off elsewhere now to do the deed." 

"Ron, watch what you're saying!" Harry scolded, although he was afraid to admit that Ron might just be right and Draco and Ginny just might do the deed somewhere else. 

"What?" he snapped at his best friend, "You saw it for yourself the way they looked at each other before they snogged. Who knows if this is the first time they snogged or not." 

"Well there's nothing much we can do now." Harry said, a tad bit resigned. "C'mon, let's go back to our dorm and wait for her." he grabbed Ron away from where they stood watching and headed straight back to Gryffindor Tower. 

But Ginny didn't return back to her dorm that night. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** tun-dun-dun-dun....hehehehe, where did Ginny and Draco disappear to? Is Ron right and the two actually do the deed? What's Harry going to do now? Will Draco and Ginny be confessing their undying love for each other now? Hmmm...too many questions...but of course YOU'LL just have to wait and find out, hehehehe, as always read, review & enjoy! 

**Numgirl:** well, thanks for leaving your mark in every chapter :::laughs::: and yep, my biggest flaw is often confusing the tenses, but I am doing my best to correct that, hehehehe, anyways, here's the next installment, hope you enjoy it 

**SeZzA:** hey! thanks and yeah, it never ceases to amaze me too when I read fics and the lead character(s) realize they are in love...hehehehe 

**Christmas Angel:** well here's the next chapter...a day late from when I posted the previous chapter, but at least you didn't have to wait a week for it, hehehehe :::winks::: 

**Eclipse2003:** I think I need to throw in a wrench somewhere to complicate their relationship a bit :::winks::: hence why Harry and Ginny are cozy with each other, hehehehe 

**Lady Godiva:** I think I sorta explained the reason _why_ Snape was pissed off. It's a kinda far-out explanation but that's the best I could come up with! :::laughs::: I can't possibly think of any other possible reason as to _why_ Snape's a bit testy, but hey, I heard sometimes 'love' can make people moody--especially if they ain't getting the result they aimed for :::laughs::: 

**Starry:** Well thanks to my sister I started to like Draco (and I have had a crush on Tom Felton since I first saw him in _Anna and the King_ :::winks:::) so knowing that Tom plays Draco in the movie just makes it easier for me to envision the Draco in the books! :::laughs::: and besides, it's a whole lot fun to write stories when the lead guy is a 'bad boy' 

**Crystal:** did I just make it sound that he's not adorable at all times? :::frowns::: well of course Ferret Boy's sooo adorable! hehehehe 

**Dracos gal:** and seems like Draco ain't the only one realizing that he has fallen in love... 

**ct:** hmm...I'll ponder on that one and see if I can make it the other way around, hehehehe 

**Blu Misterie:** :::laughs::: you just think Ginny's annoying 'coz she gets to snog Draco :p Anyways, thanks for liking this fic even though you are annoyed with Ginny :::grins::: 

**DaRkShAdOwS:** Why thank you very, very, _very_ much for expressing how much you really like my story, and I hope that this chapter is interesting enough for you :::smiles::: 

**MelissaAdams:** awww, thanks a bunch! and oh yeah, I read your fic too and reviewed it twice! when's the next update?! I really enjoyed that one...who would've thought that playing truth or dare could get sooo darn complicated?! :::laughs::: 

**kellyanne:** :::smiles::: who doesn't like reading reviews? and yeah, BAAADDD kellyanne indeed!! :::laughs::: but I'm sure you ain't the only one who wants to see Draco without his boxers on :::evil grin::: 

**fyrechild:** yep, Draco _is_ softening...I just know there's a real softie hidden underneath all that smirking visage of his 

**BasketCase33:** thanks for liking the way I portrayed Ginny here :::smiles::: and also for liking the story, hope you like this next chapter too 

**Daemon Sorceress:** thanks for thinking this is different from other fics...i got a review near the beginning that this is a Mary Sue ::frowns::: oh well, whether it's a Mary Sue-ish story or not, people still likes and reviews it :::laughs::: and Ginny listening to Mr. Malfoy? hehehe, like _that_ will ever happen :::LMFAO::: 

**ManiacalLaughterofaManiac:** ::laughs::: thanks for liking the fic and Draco needs to get laid when Ginny plays? hmm...hehehe, maybe ::winks::: 

**Sharlene:** :::laughs::: well I think I explained why Snape's not his usual self in this chapter...and yeah, it's kinda harsh for him to take off 40 points from Slytherin and give Draco 2 detention...but oh well :::shrugs::: 

**hasapi:** I think your first question's been answered. What constitutes a friendship? Ooohh...that one's a toughie :::laughs::: And as for Harry telling Ginny his feelings...hmm...maybe, maybe not...we'll see...well and as for their relationship...WHOSE relationship? Draco & Ginny's relationship? Hmmm...it's a toss-up between them becoming friends _and_ later on becoming lovers :::winks::: 

**Lamia G:** like a twilight zone? how come? 

**Risquer:** :::laughs::: Ginny's a sexcrazed-grotty bastard?! :::frowns::: how come?! 

**"hp fan":** thanks for leaving your mark and liking this "all spunky" Ginny 


	17. Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:** Uhm...can't think of what else to say except that hopefully you liked the previous chapter and...well, enjoy this chapter? :::sheepish grin:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVII. ****Saturday Morning**

Ginny woke up with a start, slightly disoriented about her surroundings. She let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, slowly she was awakening, but she didn't want to yet. It was Saturday morning, she can sleep in all she wants and skip breakfast all together. But a nagging voice at the back of her head told her she had to for she wasn't in her room, let alone sleeping in her own bed! Stretching her arms over her head, she let out a somewhat content sigh, a smile plastered on her face until she felt her back press against something hard...and breathing!

She quickly snapped her eyes open and ever so slowly turned her head to look at whomever was sleeping beside her. She sucked in a deep, audible breath when her eyes locked gazes with Draco Malfoy's gray ones. He looked like he has been awake for quite some time now and has been watching her since God knows when.

"'Morning." he greeted, breaking into a warm smile Ginny has never seen on grace his face before.

"G-good morning." she stammered, her shock after waking up beside Draco Malfoy in what she could only assume was his bed and his bedroom hasn't sunk in yet. "D-did I just spend the night here with you?"

"Why? Worried, Red?" he asked teasingly.

"Uhm...you can probably say that."

He chuckled and planted a kiss softly on her forehead before pulling back to look at her face once again, "Don't worry, Red. Your virtue is safely intact." he assured her, a shadow of a grin hovering on the sides of his mouth.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "So we didn't do much last night except--"

"Except make out and...well, make _me_ feel so damn uncomfortable!" he frowned, remembering the events of the previous evening when he was close to exploding from want of having the feisty redhead, but he knew she wasn't ready yet, and he'd be damned if he forced himself on her.

A couple of pink stains appeared on Ginny's cheeks. She quickly looked away from him and suppressed a giggle. She remembered just how close they were to making love last night, but she remembered Draco pulling away from her before things got out of hand. She have to admit she was disappointed when he did, but a part of her was glad that he has more self-control than she does. 

"If you were uncomfortable you should've said something and I would've gone back to my room and my own bed." she decided to play it cool and act casual about what _almost_ happened the night before. She can't afford to be walking around with a permanent blush on her face the whole day today without raising any questions from people. 

"Hmm...I suppose I could've done that." he mused, "But then again if I _did_ tell you that you were making me feel uncomfortable and made you leave, _then_ I would've missed out on the chance of a lifetime." 

"Chance of a lifetime?" she glanced over her shoulder at him again, an eyebrow raised questioningly at his choice of words. 

Draco grinned, "Yeah. I mean, if you went back to your dorm last night and slept there, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of waking up in the presence of your lovely company." he confessed. 

Ginny was touched. Who would've thought Ice Prince Draco Malfoy would be such a softie? _And so corny too!_ her conscience sniggered making Ginny giggle in agreement. Yeah, he _did_ sound quite cheesy, but cute nevertheless. 

"Now _what_ are you giggling about, hm?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at the redhead lying beside him in bed. 

"Nothing." she shook her head as she tried to swallow her giggle, but to no avail. 

"You are laughing at my expense, Ms. Weasley." he said in a stern voice, "And you know the price for laughing at a Malfoy?" 

Ginny tried to look frightened, but she couldn't help herself from laughing. Draco trying to be overbearing towards her at this time of the morning was just too much for her to bear. It was too hilarious to say the least and he was doing a very poor job at keeping a stern face. 

"That's it! You asked for it, Red. I _did_ try to warn you there's a hell of a price to pay for laughing at a Malfoy." and without giving her much time to decipher what he had in mind, Draco quickly grabbed Ginny's sides and startled tickling her, causing the petite redhead in bed with him to squeal in surprise. She tried ducking away from him, swat his hands away, kick him away so she could be free off his tormenting tickling, but to no avail. 

"Stop." she gasped out when she had a couple of seconds' rest from Draco's torment, but he chose to ignore her and continued to torment her with his fingers. "_Stop!_" she squeaked when Draco's fingers seemed to be everywhere. 

"Not until you say 'uncle.'" he taunted. 

"No way!" 

"Then so be it." he grinned and continued tickling her. 

The seventh year Slytherin boys' dorm room rang with Ginny's squeal as Draco continued to torture her with his fingers, tickling her sides, the back of her neck and even seized her legs and tickled her feet. 

~*~ 

Heads turned and voices were soon lowered to mere whispers as soon as Draco and Ginny made an appearance during the lunch hour that same day. Of course they didn't appear in the Great Hall together; Draco told Ginny to go in before him and gave himself a couple of minutes before he too appeared. Both Ginny and Draco were aware that _they_ were the ones being talked about by their schoolmates. Whether or not they appear together in the Great Hall, the rosy flush on Ginny's cheeks was a tell-tale sign that they _were_ together doing something that would cause them to be late for lunch. 

Ginny didn't have time to go back to Gryffindor Tower to change from her previous evening's clothing because by the time she succumbed to Draco's torture the lunch bell (**a/n:** _not sure if they have any bells sounding off to indicate if it's meal time or not, but just to make it easier I decided that even on weekends bells signaling lunch and dinner will sound off_) already sounded off, giving them only a couple of minutes to spare before scrambling downstairs into the Great Hall. She looked down at her top and obviously it looked very much like it was slept in; she didn't want to appear down in the Great Hall looking like that! So it took Draco and her a few more minutes while he looked through his trunk for any possible T-shirt she could borrow that would actually _fit_ her, but she was always two sizes smaller than him, making all his shirt look like it was going to eat her alive. After missing out the first five minutes after the bell rang Draco dug a shirt given to him by Pansy last Christmas, but the silly prat didn't know his actual size hence it was a size smaller than his normal ones. 

Ginny gave it a cursory look, deciding whether or not the V-necked ribbed short-sleeve black shirt would fit her or not. It still looked big on her, but the size was a bit better compared to Draco's other shirts! Without further arguing with him she snatched the T-shirt from his hands and hid herself behind the curtains of his four-poster bed while he too changed. 

"Malfoy, I still say this shirt looks big on me!" Ginny complained after she put on the T-shirt he lent her. 

"What are you talking about? That shirt's not _that_ big." he argued. 

"Oh really?" she challenged and pulled the curtain apart and jumped off the bed, "Look!" she ordered and spread her arms wide on either side of her, but the T-shirt was just a perfect fit for her; it was neither too tight nor too loose, it just fitted her perfectly. 

Draco was looking at her appreciatively, his eyes moving from her well-round chest being hugged by the shirt down to her slim-fit jeans that hugged her shapely legs. Ginny whipped her head up and caught Draco ogling at her. 

"Malfoy, I didn't ask for you to gawk. I asked you to look at how _big_ this shirt is on me!" 

"What are you talking about, Weasley? That shirt looks just fine on you." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she grumbled and put her arms down, "Anyway, no time to argue since we're already late as it is for lunch. Now hurry up and lets get out of here." 

"Aye, aye, madam." Draco gave her an over exaggerated bow then went on his business of combing his hair and checking himself in the mirror before Ginny disappeared under the cloak. 

They walked out of the Slytherin dorm without running into anyone. Seems like everyone's hungry and are already in the Great Hall. When they were already a few feet away from the Slytherin dorm Ginny removed the cloak and put a shrinking spell to it. She was already starving to run up to Gryffindor Tower and deposit the cloak then run back down again to join the others for lunch. Outside the Great Hall they paused and quickly thought of a plan on how they would go about entering the hall without causing much speculation from other students. Draco came up with the idea of letting Ginny on in before him, reminding her to go straight to the Gryffindor table and don't look over her shoulder to check if he followed her or not. 

Their plan would've worked, but seems like the rest of the student body already guessed what was going on. And upon reaching the Gryffindor table Ginny was greeted by a couple of sour-faced seventh year Gryffindors, one being her brother and the other being her brother's best friend, whose eyes were shooting daggers at the Slytherin blond haired boy that followed her into the hall. 

Ginny took her seat beside Hermione and gave her friend a warm smile, "Hello, Hermione." she avoided looking at her brother's direction, she knew very well that Ron's face was as red as his hair--and it wasn't from embarrassment that his face was red; he was fuming mad and she knew all too well _why_ her brother was mad right now. 

"Where were you last night, Ginny?" Ron demanded soon after Ginny took her first taste of the food on her plate. She was glad her brother let her put something into her stomach before he started questioning her. 

"In my bed fast asleep. Where else would I be?" she replied calmly although her gaze remained averted from her brother's. She wasn't a good liar and if she met her brother's gaze she knew Ron would see right through her. 

"I checked your bed last night, Virginia." Ron snarled, "I checked your bed _three damn times_ before I went to sleep and again when I woke up this morning. You _weren't_ asleep in your bed." 

"I bunked with somebody else." she shrugged, putting another morsel of food into her mouth. 

"And would that somebody else be _Malfoy?_" Harry questioned. 

At the mention of Draco's name Ginny's back stiffened. How the hell could he possibly jump to _that_ conclusion? Not that Harry was wrong. Hell, didn't she just wake up wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms this morning? And wasn't she wearing a shirt that belonged to him as well? 

Ginny slowly lifted her head from the food she was wolfing down and looked over at Harry, meeting the unruly dark haired boy's green eyes hidden behind his round specs. She took in an audible surprised gasp when she saw that Harry wasn't just guessing; he _ knows._

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm sorry people if it took me so long to update this. For a while there I was struck with writer's block _then_ with too much workload and finally, I couldn't use our comp here at home because it was messing up. Anyways, I know this chappie's another cliffhanger and hopefully I get to upload the next chapter this weekend. As always, read, enjoy & review! 

**Crystal:** well I updated as soon as I can, hope this chappie's enough to sustain you until the next installment :::winks::: 

**MYSTIQUE:** I dunno where I get to make him so damn bonkable...it just happens! :::laughs::: 

**Angel-Hiragizawa32:** here's what happened to Draco and Ginny :::grins::: 

**Sharlene:** the answer to your question is in this chapter... 

**Eclipse2003:** I do thank you for waiting patiently for this next chapter...and some complications in Ginny's life...uhm...hehehe, I dunno how to _further_ complicate an already complicated life :::grins::: 

**Rebuky:** I hope I didn't leave you hanging _way too long_...here's the next chapter 

**Dark Fairy:** well I'm glad you get to enjoy a D/G fic even though you're a die-hard H/G fan :::smiles::: 

**just a girl:** awww...thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic :::smiles::: 

**hasapi:** uhm...I think right now Draco & Ginny are under the "acquaintances-slash-enemies-slash-who- makes-out" category :::laughs::: 

**Ari, the Felton Lover:** hehehe, well did you guess right about what you thought happened between Ginny & Draco? 

**Dracos gal:** uhm...hehehehe, Ginny's in Draco's room alright and sharing Draco's bed alright, but as for what happened between them while they were in bed....NOTHING! :::grins::: 

**MelissaAdams:** uhm...what's that little advice you need? sorry it took me a while to update this fic, but I'm all ears so just email me regarding that advice you're needing or did you already email me about that?! :::laughs::: I can't remember anymore :-/ 

**Hells-lil-Angels:** uhm...you think so? :::grins::: 

**(Fire&Ice):** hmm...everybody wants Draco, and you like this Ginny? why thank you! 

**skyblusilver:** thanks for noticing those, and yeah, some are typos & some are...well, some are honest mistakes. when I type things up I get distracted sometimes that I would lose my train of thought and just type "him" instead of "her." sometimes I will catch it sometimes I won't so that's why there were those mistakes 

**Nobodysbitch:** you're right, Ginny didn't do the deed with Draco...hehehe 

**kellyanne:** :::gasp::: you stole Draco's boxers?! :::laughs::: uhm...are you even going to return it back? :p and here's the next chappie 

**Starry:** yep, he's _suppose_ to growl out of frustration because Ginny was sending him mixed signals, hehehehe 

**Kitycat87:** I dunno what else our brazen heroine hides up her sleeve, but sooner or later we'll find out 

**Carla:** thanks for liking Ginny, and I'm still working on _when_ and _how_ Draco will confess his love for our feisty redhead seducer :::winks::: 

***karly*:** sorry for being a meanie, but I _love_ being a meanie...besides, it's more "intriguing" to end a chapter like that, but then again the answer to the cliffhanger from the previous chapter is in this chapter 

**[anonymous 1, 2, 3 & 4]** I'll get those questions answered as soon as I can--_if_ I can remember what those questions were that I asked :::laughs::: and I'm trying to update as fast as I can 

**Risquer:** is that all you can say?! "OH MY GOD!"? hehehehehe 

**OpalKoboi:** yep, confrontation scenes are awesome...and I think there's going to be one in the near future 

**Miss Marauder:** :::laughs::: sorry to leave you hanging for so long, but here's the next chapter 

**Daemon Sorceress:** where else would Ginny & Draco sneak-off to but Draco's room?! hehehehe, and yeah, I think Ron & Harry needs to get some to stop them from breathing down Ginny's back :::laughs::: 

**Junebug:** thanks for following the story from the start, and here's the latest update

**tigereyes320:** :::laughs::: thanks for saying that this still makes you laugh, and _why_ is that line in the song stuck on your head when you're reading this? I'm just curious

**Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey:** yep, I'm trying to update as fast as I can and hopefully I can update another chapter this weekend

**Blu Misterie:** here's the next chapter and once you have figured out what is it about _this_ Ginny that annoys you, let me know, aight? :::laughs:::

**Evil Slytherin Child:** who doesn't love Draco? I think we all love that smirking Slytherin blond! :::laughs:::

**Jenna:** *lol* thanks and here's the next chapter

**pheonixfire123:** thanks for bringing that to my attention, and yeah, Draco is just one helluva fine specimen! :::laughs:::

**demented weesil:** wow you sound so darn hyper! and here's the next chapter...as for the one after this...hopefully I get to post it ASAP

**BasketCase33:** :::laughs::: uh-oh, you like being in a room with padded walls? hmm....well, hehehe, hopefully you do get better and thanks for the review!


	18. the Talk a Confession

**Author's Note:** Well, as promised here I am trying to finish up typing the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long delay of the previous chapter, but I'll do my best to get this chapter out this weekend!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVIII. the Talk; a Confession**

"Ginny, mind if I have a word with you?" Harry barred Ginny's way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny knew what Harry wanted to talk to her about. She has been avoiding him since yesterday during lunch. She knew he has been itching to find out what exactly happened between her and Draco, but what was there to tell? She and Draco made out then later on fell asleep _without_ doing anything else.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, Harry." she lied, looking impatiently at him.

"Just a couple of minutes of your time, that's all I ask."

"Harry--"

"Would you rather I talk to you inside our dormitory with Ron within hearing range or would you rather we talk out here and _away_ from your brother?"

Good point, but still Ginny wasn't in any mood to talk to him right now. Granted she already forgive him for ratting on her in front of Ron and Hermione, but she just couldn't talk to Harry right now, _especially_ when it concerned Draco Malfoy!

"Look, can't this wait until later? I'm really in a hurry."

"Ginny, you know you could always tell me everything. We used to be friends. Well, we're _still_ friends, but somehow I noticed over the course of the last few days we've somehow drifted apart." Harry began, looking at her with solemn green eyes.

"Harry--" she started again, but Harry raised his hand and placed his index finger against her lips to silence her.

"I know it's none of my business to pry into your private life, but there was a time, not too long ago, when you shared everything with me. I know I made a bad judgment call by telling on you on Ron, but I was pissed right off that night when you came back crying." his hands balled into tight fists as he recalled the night Ginny came back to their dormitory crying, he wanted to ram his fist down Malfoy's throat for making her cry! "I told Malfoy he will answer to _me_ if anything bad happens to you, then you came back crying that night and when asked what happened, you chose to _cover_ for the damn prat!"

"I wasn't covering for Draco, Harry." she pointed out, "And that night..._that night_ when I came back to our dorm crying, Draco _didn't_ do anything to me, except maybe kiss me, _but_ I wanted him to kiss me too so it shouldn't have mattered anyway. He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed then my stupid brain started to tell me something which upset me, so I came back running to our dorm." she paused for breath, holding her friend's gaze and forced a smile on her face. "It was stupid, really, for me to get upset over something I thought about, but it happened. I wasn't expecting you three to still be up when I got back, but you were and I was in no proper state of mind that night to tell you what happened without either you or Ron making a run towards the Slytherin dormitory and beat Draco to a pulp!"

"So it's Draco now, huh?" Harry sneered.

"Oh Harry..." she tiled her head to the side and on its own accord her hand reached out and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing it gently before she let her hand slide down to rest between his neck and shoulder, his cheek his resting on the palm of her hand. "So much has been happening to me this past few days and...well, since we were in a somewhat 'cold war' with each other I don't really have anybody else to talk to. Sure I could talk about girl stuff with my roommates and other friends, but _you're_ the only person I could share personal stuff with, you know? And I missed having to talk to you about everything that's been going on in my life since that night when Draco and I first kissed."

Harry put his hand over her hand that was cupping his cheek, his thumb caressing it ever so gently as his gaze remained locked with hers. God she was beautiful! He wasn't a blind man, he sure noticed how the once painfully shy and quiet Ginny Weasley transformed into a sexy siren who has haunted his dreams since...hell, since his second year at Hogwarts and her first. He tried his best to ignore his attraction to the youngest and only Weasley offspring, but every year he was around her. Being his best friend's sister made it impossible for Harry to just forget about her. How many times has he contemplated on asking her out? If it hadn't been for Ron going bonkers on him for dating his kid sister he would've asked Ginny out years ago!

"Ginny--" this time it was Ginny who cut him off, placing her index finger against his lips.

"Harry, I think I'm falling in love." she admitted, her green eyes still staring right into the depth of Harry's own green ones.

Against his better judgment Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and whispered, whilst his lips hovered just a breath away from hers, "I know the feeling, Gin, I know the feeling." he admitted before covering her mouth with his, the first touch of his lips against hers felt like heaven.

~*~

Draco stopped dead on his tracks when he heard two people talking in the hallway on his way to meet with Ginny. He quickly ducked behind one of large pillars just a couple of feet away from the couple talking. Somehow their voices sounded oddly familiar, and then she spoke:

_"Harry, I think I'm falling in love."_

That was Ginny's voice! And she was talking to Potter.

_"Harry, I think I'm falling in love."_

Her words echoed in his head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just admit to Potter that she was falling in love? _With Potter?!_ a voice at the back of his head questioned, _She was falling in love with Potter after spending the night with me?_ somehow he could not believe it, but what he saw next confirmed his suspicion.

Peering from the pillar he was hiding at, his gray eyes nearly bulged-out from their sockets when he saw Ginny wrapped in Potters arms, her lips sealed with his in a kiss that was far from being brotherly _nor_ friendly!

_Ginny's in love with Potter._ the realization finally sunk in to his skull, making him weak in the knees as he continued to watch the couple make out in the deserted hallway. _That damn Weasley just played you for a fool, Malfoy!_ a nagging voice hissed inside his head.

Clenching his fists tightly, his gray eyes turned as cold as steel. Straightening he cast one last look at the obviously in love couple and muttered under his breath, "Damn you, Ginny Weasley. Damn you!" then he strode off, back towards the Slytherin dungeons.

~*~

For a brief moment Ginny allowed herself to enjoy the touch, the feel of Harry Potter's lips against hers, sighing and responding to his kiss. God, how many times did she dream of kissing Harry Potter like this? She must've dreamt about it a million times, but that was all before she came to accept him as a friend, a very dear, close friend whom she sometimes looked up to as one of her brothers.

_One of her brothers!_

Ginny's whole body stiffen. She felt like somebody just doused her with a bucketful of iced water when she realized _who_ she was kissing! Oh God, this was _Harry_ she was locking lips with. _Harry Potter_, one of her closest friends. She quickly pressed her hands against his chest and yanked her lips from his, pulling away from his embrace and stared wild-eyed at him.

"Harry..." she said his name in a tone that warned him they just crossed an invisible line.

"Oh God, Gin, I'm sorry!" he stared wild-eyed back at her, his hands resting on her tiny waist. "I--I don't know what possessed...I'm sorry." he repeatedly apologized to her, not knowing what else to say after what just happened.

Ginny gnawed on her lower lip, letting her hands drop on top of Harry's hands that were resting on her waist and gingerly removed them.

"I--uhm...let's not let that happen again, alright?" she managed to think coherently, but her eyes were still avoiding his.

"For sure. I mean...hell, Gin." he breathed, his shoulders sagging and his head dropping. He took a couple of deep, calming breaths, squared his shoulders and lifted his head to meet her gaze once more, "I love you, Gin."

"Oh Harry..." she looked crestfallen. Oh why did he have to admit this to her now? Why? He knew damn well she couldn't return his love, not in the way he wanted her to return it anyway. She love him, of course she does, but she love him like she love Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Bill and Charlie.

She loves him like a brother.

"I know you can't return my love back, Gin, but I know you still love me like one of your pesky, annoying brothers." he managed to put a brave smile on, "I guess...I guess I just wanted to let you know that I _do_ care for you so much. I always have, actually, but I'm just afraid of what Ron and your other brothers would do to me if ever I pursued my feelings for you, so I just became your best friend. Silly me. I thought I'd be able to stand just being your friend, but seeing you with Malfoy...it just eats me up inside, Gin. I can't stand the fact that you're with him and not with me when all along I could have had you." he confessed.

At a loss for words, Ginny did the only thing she knew how. She stepped up to him and engulfed her heartbroken best friend in her embrace. It took him a couple of seconds before he returned her embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist and hauled her close to him.

"You know I'll _always_ love you, Harry Potter. You're the brother I never had." she pulled away from his embrace and smiled, "Well, technically anyway." she added to lighten up the mood.

Harry chuckled, "I'll love you forever, Ginny Weasley. I know I can't have your heart now, but remember, if _anybody_ dares to mess with you they'll have to answer to me as well as to the rest of your older brothers." he reminded her.

"Then I suggest those guys better watch out then." she smiled.

"Yeah. _Especially_ Malfoy."

"Oh, don't worry too much about Draco, Harry. He's a sweetie, really. I doubt he'll ever hurt me." she answered confidently.

"For his sake I hope you're right, Gin, I hope you're right."

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** OMG!!! I was so inspired after ending the previous chapter that I can't wait to start _and_ finish writing this chapter. Well, I hope you all like this one. I'll try and get the next chapter out this weekend, if not, well, just read, review & enjoy!

**MYSTIQUE:** uhm...I don't think Ginny's got the Blonde for long, sweetie :::grins::: based on current events, uhm...hehehe, well, you go figure :p

**kellyanne:** I know you hate cliffies, and so do I, but then cliffies ain't bad if the next chapter is uploaded right away, like this one, right? :::grins:::

**Lady Godiva:** I dunno if Snape will be getting some action in this one...I'm concentrating more on the students' lives than the teachers. I just needed and excuse for Snape to get all moody and stuff :::laughs:::

**demented weesil:** QUICKISHLIKE...hmmm...hey, I kinda like the sound of that! :::laughs::: mind if I use it? admidst your babble in your review I think I managed to decipher that it's okay for people to use your word, is that right? and look, I updated QUICKISHLIKE :::laughs:::

**hasapi:** in response to your response from my response to your response in one of your reviews [jeez! what a doozey that one is! :::laughs:::] after the events of _this_ chapter I think they won't be any way close to being acquaintances! :::winks::: and yeah, poor Harry, but at least Ginny knows that he has feelings for her

**Angel-Hiragizawa32:** uhm...not too scary that he knows? hehehehe :::winks:::

**Sharlene:** I think Harry did something stupid in this chapter...well, maybe not, but the poor lad just couldn't help himself! And as for Ron...I want him to remain so damn clueless about everything!!! :::laughs::: But we'll see what unfolds next...

**Arlyta:** sorry for that MAJOR mistake...I already explained in my a/n's inserted within the story, it has been pointed out to me that Ginny's eyes are brown, but since I often think link redheads with green eyes, I just automatically wrote it down as such


	19. Something's Changed

**Author's Note:** First and foremost I would like to apologize to all you avid readers of mine for the slight delay of this chapter. I admit I have been busy lately and for the last few days I have been battling a nasty cold & cough that has been draining me off my strength, but amidst feeling a bit down & out I am going to update this fic of mine and hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIX. ****Something's Changed**

Monday morning Ginny woke up bright and early, her adrenalin rushing, flowing through her veins like wild fire. She couldn't wait to get her day started and see Draco. After admitting the night before that she has fallen in love with the last person on earth she expected to fall for, everything seemed to turn out alright.

She was the first to hit the showers, taking her time under the lukewarm spray of the water. Somehow patching things up with Harry and talking to him again made life seem easier for her. At least now she have someone to confide to once again. And he seemed to have taken her news about her feelings for Draco quite well although there was a part of her that told her Harry wasn't at all at ease with her constantly talking about Draco, still, her best friend was back and ready to give out as much good, big brotherly advice as he can.

Last night, after Harry's surprise confession, they ended up walking to the lake and started talking. Harry began questioning her about her feelings for Draco; when it started; how it started; and what have they been doing together all this time. She told him, without hesitation, about how it all began and why.

She must've been humming under her breath when she gaily walked down the stone spiral staircase towards the common room because as soon as she got to the bottom of the steps she was greeted by Harry's cheery:

"Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." he teased as he glanced up from the Transfiguration notes he was reading to study for one of their quizzes today.

Ginny turned towards where he sat and put on her megawatt smile, "Of course I am! It's Monday morning, start of a whole new week." she crossed the room and stopped behind the armchair he was using to peer over his head at the notes he was reading, "Hmm...no wonder you're up early too. That looks like a tough subject to tackle." she frowned after she read what he was studying for.

Harry put down the notes in his hands and glared up at her, "Shut-up, Gin. What are you doing hanging around here for anyway? Shouldn't you be meeting somewhere private with your wonder boy, hm?" he continued teasing her.

Ginny smacked him at the back of his head and walked around the armchair to stand before him, "Draco and I didn't plan on meeting today. And besides, you know Draco and I _never_ plan to meet--it just happens." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Hmm...true. Anyway, it's still a few minutes before the breakfast bell rings. Want to go study with me out in the courtyard for a bit? I sure could use some help remembering all this." he pointed at the piece of parchment he was reading for McGonagall's class.

"Okay. I think I could do with some fresh air. Better soak up enough sun and smell the fresh autumn air before it turns chilly to make way for winter."

"Alright." Harry grinned and pushed himself from the armchair. He stooped down and grabbed his book bag resting beside the chair and gestured for Ginny to precede him out through the portrait hole.

They talked along the way, mainly it was Harry teasing Ginny because of her chirpy mood this morning. Ginny tried to tease him back, but she couldn't think of anyone else to tease Harry to. She couldn't possibly tease him to Cho Chang anymore since the girl already left Hogwarts, and as far as she could tell Harry hasn't told her anybody else he fancied. They were walking down the corridor leading to the courtyard when from a distance Harry saw Draco with his goons walking towards them. He gave Ginny's side a nudge and pointed his unruly dark head at the direction Draco and company were at.

Ginny couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the sight of the charming blond haired boy flanked by his bodyguards following closely behind him. He towered over Crabbe and Goyle now, all the more better to be noticed by everybody else. As usual he was wearing his trademark smirk as they neared them. Ginny tried her best to cover the smile that somehow plastered itself to her face when she saw him and walked straight with her chin held high and managed to continue her friendly banter with Harry. When Draco and his goons were within hearing range from them Ginny decided to say something to him as he walked past by.

"Looking smug today, Ferret Boy." she teased, a shadow of a grin hovering from the corners of her mouth as she looked at him.

Instead of a verbal reply, Draco merely grunted at her and walked by as though he didn't see her. His arm connecting against her shoulder and gave her a slight, albeit powerful, nudge sending Ginny to stagger back against Harry a bit who braced the impact grabbing her by the shoulders as she swayed towards him, but Draco never uttered a single word which Ginny found very odd. He did, however, gave her a slicing glare, his cold, steel gray eyes looking at her then to Harry who was standing behind her before it returned to look back at her, conveying a secret message; a _threatening_ message she couldn't quite decipher. He was in a foul mood this morning.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked once Draco and his sidekicks were out of earshot.

"I--I don't know." she stammered, staring wide-eyed at Draco's departing back. "He--he must be in some kind of a mood this morning." casting the worry off her face, she turned and smiled up at Harry, "Must've woken on the wrong side of the bed." she excused his odd behaviour from her best friend.

~*~

Draco remained remote as he walked down the hallway heading towards the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle decided they wanted to take the corridors overlooking the courtyard on their way there to buy them some time to reach their destination. It was still too early for breakfast and since neither one of them have anything else to do, they decided to loiter around school before heading for breakfast. 

Draco was all for the idea of a walk to keep his mind off thinking of what he witnessed the night before between Harry and Ginny. He couldn't believe he would feel such hurt after seeing Ginny wrapped in Potter's arms, her lips sealed with his in a kiss that was far from being friendly nor brotherly! His hands balled into tight fists as he replayed the scene in his mind, his gray eyes piercing right through the skulls of those unfortunate enough to come within range of his gaze; even Crabbe and Goyle couldn't understand _why_ he was in such a foul mood. 

When he saw Ginny and Potter walking down the corridor he wanted to turn on his heel and go back the opposite direction, but he knew doing such thing would raise his lackeys' curiosities and questions were bound to arise, questions he'd rather not answer nor wanted to dwell on. 

Seeing Ginny smile up at Potter, her green eyes casting a loving gaze on his mortal nemesis' face, tightened something around his heart that made it almost impossible for him to breathe. They were carrying on an air of easy camaraderie as they nudge each other every now and then, laughing at whatever the other was saying until all the mushiness and sweetness began to make his tooth ache! 

They reached the Great Hall without him realizing that they were there already. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Ginny and Potter to pay attention to his surrounding. If it hadn't been for Crabbe snapping his fingers in front of him he wouldn't have snapped out of his trance. 

"What?" he snarled at his sidekick who took an involuntary step backwards once his steel gray eyes glared at him. 

"Uh...are you coming?" Crabbe asked. 

Draco's forehead creased into a frown. He knew what Crabbe was asking, taking an quick cursory glance over his lackey's shoulder to see who else has entered the Great Hall, he shook his blond head no and made up an excuse he wasn't hungry yet. He headed towards the direction of the Entrance Hall doors; he needed some fresh air to clear his mind and give him some sort of perspective to face the rest of the day. He was still mad at Ginny for playing him for a fool, but if he didn't do anything to alleviate his irritation, he might just inflict some bodily harm to someone he'd rather not mess with. Not that rearranging Harry Potter's face wasn't something he wouldn't enjoy doing, he just doesn't want to be given detention for doing it. 

~*~ 

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Ginny told Harry on their way to the Great Hall, "I'll just see you later, okay?" 

"Is everything okay, Gin?" Harry asked worriedly when he noticed that since their run-in with Malfoy earlier Ginny's never been the same. 

"Yeah, everything's fine, Harry." she smiled encouragingly, "Just sneak me out some toasts in case I don't make it in time before my first class." she grinned and walked away from the direction Harry was taking towards the Great Hall. 

"Okay." he nodded reluctantly, watching Ginny's departing back. He had a gut feeling whatever was bothering Ginny had something to do with what happened between her and Malfoy earlier, but she was just putting on a brave face that all was right in her world. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** finally I'm done with this chapter! I am so terribly sorry it took so long before I updated. and I think this chappie kinda...uh...lacks something...I dunno what it is, but you tell me if it does lack in something or if the tone's just fine. damn blasted writer's block making me start to write crappy! *lol* I've been meaning to upload this chappie sooner, but I was hit with a minor case of writer's block so it took me a while before I continued typing this chapter. hopefully for my next chapter I won't suffer from the same fate (",) 

**Dannie7:** run for it??? 

**Arella Hallo:** to find out the answer to where Ginny went, you gotta read the next chapter *grins* 

**tigereyes320:** *lol* the way I described Draco...hmm...yeah, I am not particularly into blondes, but after seeing Tom Felton play Draco in the second movie that changed my opinion about blondes! *lol* did that even make sense?! :-/ 

**Anh D-ao:** hmm...yeah, a typical road to take for Draco to hurt Ginny now...don't wanna go there though, but if worse comes to worse I might just make Draco hurt Ginny back in order to get back at her for making a fool outta him! 

***karly*:** thanks for liking the previous chappie...and sorry for keeping you in suspense for a while. I meant to update as often as I can, but with writer's block getting in the way it's kinda hard to update on a daily basis. 

**Sharlene:** I think Draco's way too sophisticated to show that he's mad...hmm...he's mad, yeah, that's understandable, but he'll have to show some _class_ first... 

**MelissaAdams:** I haven't checked out ff.net in a while mainly because I've been busy with work, but tonite for sure I'll sit in front of my comp & update myself on some of my fave ff.net stories! *lol* 

**MYSTIQUE:** awww...Harry ain't a prat! he's just a guy in love with the girl who has fallen MADLY IN LOVE with the blonde! *lol* 

**Kitty:** thanks for liking the way I made Draco & Ginny interact. sometimes I get too darn tired seeing them act all mushy together. I like it a lot when they flirt hence why I made 'em flirt so much! btw, Draco will be alright, I can safely guarantee you that. 

**Eriol's bear:** oh Malfoy is starting to get jealous 'coz he has feelings for Ginny, but of course he's too proud to admit that he's slowly falling for our feisty redhead! *lol* 

**SeZzA:** I am _not_ going to make Draco suffer...well, maybe I will, _but_ I'm sure he'll be very inventive in ways to get back at Ginny for what she did...hehehehe *winks* 

**Rebuky:** hehehe, yeah, I thought that will be the end too, but then an idea popped into my head and decided to throw in the previous chappie before this 

**kellyanne:** *lol* yep, that's what Draco gets for eavesdropping _then_ leaving so soon without listening to rest of the conversation! 

**Bynkee:** ugh! calculus?! damn, I hated calculus! and I'm sorry for ending the previous chappie the way I did, but I just felt like I have to end it _that_ way instead of ruining it by dragging it on 

**hasapi:** fear not, my friend, it won't get way too confusing. Draco will extract his revenge, but how? You just have to find out *winks* Who knows, he might get some help from the least likely person he'd be asking help from! *grins* 

**KeeperOfTheMoon:** :::cackles evilly::: thanks for the compliment! *winks* I like it when I'm being called evil, that means I got to your nerves with what I did to the previous chappie...hehehe, well, here's the long awaited update--I'll try and get the next chappie out by the end of this weekend 

**Evil Slytherin Child:** I totally agree with you! Draco is such a hottie and...well, he'll soon get the girl *grins* 

**Nobodysbitch:** are you _sure_ they will do the deed, hm? hehehe, well, maybe they will, maybe they won't--you'll just have to wait and read...hehehehe 

**Nissy:** well, how was their encounter in _this_ chappie? *smiles* 

**Loves-Kiss:** did you get in before your curfew when you went out on that date? I hope you did *smiles* 

**evil*fairy:** Ginny's thinking of a way to fix whatever's the problem with Draco and Harry's...well, he'll try to make amends 

**Baby:** If Draco's heart turns cold again, Ginny will sure find a way to thaw it, hehehehe 

**SkoolGurl911:** thank you so much for your review, and don't worry, Draco won't stay mad at Ginny for long... 

**Carla:** yeah, Draco's cute indeed, eh? hehehe, he's especially MORE CUTER when he's pissed! *lol* 

**Caffine:** I like Draco/Ginny fics too, as well as Hermione/Draco fics...and yeah, Draco's a real hottie! *lol* 

**PoisonIvyII:** Harry nasty?! nasty how? I think he's just being a sweetie...uhm...well, a guy acting on unrequited love anyway *lol* 

**Blu Misterie:** when are you gonna update soon? 

**Sabra:** I think everybody loves Draco for some unknown reason! *lol* anyways, the update took a while but here's the next chappie 

**Joynspirit:** thanks for reviewing this one...and I'm working on updating _Life Goes On_ but as of present time I'm stuck with the next chappie and I can't seem to move on from it that's why I'm working on this one for now *smiles* 

**vanns:** I dunno if you missed it but I explained why Ginny's with Draco & Hermione in Potions. Snape moved her a year ahead in Potions because she was one of his excellent students in his fifth year class the previous year, well, at least _that's_ what I wrote down there *grins* 

**OpalKoboi:** please don't get violent with me! here's the next chappie & I'll try to get the next one after this hopefully before the end of the weekend! 


	20. What's Wrong With You?

**Author's Note:** Uhm...I'm speechless right now...oh yeah, VALENTINES DAY is coming up, but then again _why_ should I even rejoice? being single on Valentines day sucks so...uhm...hehehe, maybe I'll just continue on updating this fic *winks*

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XX. ****What's Wrong With You?**

Harry kept a watchful eye over Ginny for the next couple of days. She seemed quite detached and rarely smiled. Her relationship with Draco seemed to have come to an abrupt end, although Ginny was adamant she and Draco were alright, still, he had his hunches. And actions speaks louder than words. He rarely see them flirt with each other, and every time the Slytherin Ice Prince passes her by he wouldn't even bother acknowledging her. Ginny kept on greeting him when they passed by each other down the hallway, but after a couple of days of receiving nothing but Draco Malfoy's cold shoulder, she stopped doing it.

"Hey gorgeous, mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else seems full." Harry said when he found Ginny studying alone in the library.

She lifted her mop of shiny red hair and revealed her tear-stained elfin-like face.

Harry cursed under his breath when he saw Ginny's face and dumped his books on the table without waiting to be invited. He pulled the chair beside Ginny and demanded, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Harry..." she pulled her friend close for a hug and cried another set of tears on to his shoulder. She had been feeling miserable this past few days and now she doesn't know what to do.

"Shh...shh..." he soothed, running his hand up and down her back gently, planting a brotherly kiss on her temple then asked, "It's Malfoy, isn't it? That git made you cry, didn't he?"

Too overcome with her emotions, Ginny couldn't find her voice to admit to her friend that he was right. Draco's been avoiding here lately. Even in Potions she could feel his detachment to her, and whenever they passed by each other in the hallway he always had that faraway look permanently etched on his face; it was like he didn't see her at all even if she was standing right in front of him with her flaming red hair that could definitely stop traffic any time!

Harry took her continuous sobbing as a yes and couldn't help himself from not wanting to cause some serious bodily harm to a certain blond haired Slytherin boy!

"What did that prat do to you? Did he insult you? Hurt you? Abuse you?" he ticked off the possibilities while Ginny kept on shaking her head. "Gin, you gotta help me out here. I can't read your mind, you know."

Sniffling Ginny pushed herself away from Harry's embrace and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Tucking her loose locks of hair behind her ears she met her friend's gaze and sighed, "He's been avoiding me, and I don't know why."

"Did you ask him why?"

"How can I ask him when he doesn't even acknowledge me when we pass by each other?"

"You could always talk to him in Potions. If I remember correctly, you two sat right beside each other."

"I tried that, but he just acts...cold."

"Cold?" he echoed.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like _before_ we started flirting, you know? At least back then he was acknowledging my presence by simply hurtling insult after insult my way, but now...nothing." her shoulders sagged at the depressing thought, "I'd rather have him insult me than ignore me, at least when he insults me I know he knows I'm alive."

"Oh Gin." he ran his hand down the side of her face and pulled her in for another hug. "Don't worry, love, everything will work out in the end. Maybe Malfoy's having some PMS right now or whatever, but he'll eventually get over it." he assured her.

"Aw, isn't this nice?" sneered a familiar male voice standing across the table from Harry and Ginny, "Potty comforting his little girlfriend. Why is she crying, Pothead? You not being a good boyfriend to her? You're not satisfying your feisty little girlfriend?" he tsked and shook his mop of blond hair, "My, my, Potter. You disappoint me. Here I thought you're a match to that passionate little siren you have in your arms, guess I was wrong."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry hissed, glaring at the smirking blond haired Slytherin.

"Why? Am I striking a raw nerve?" he chuckled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" he raised a questioning eyebrow and let his gray eyes travel from the redhead in Harry's arms to the messy-haired boy glaring at him, "So you're actually telling me you _have_ tasted the fine fruits our _innocent_ Virginia Weasley has to offer, hm?"

Ginny took in an audible surprised gasp while Harry's arms around her tightened, his fists clenching and unclenching while he mentally counted one to ten in order to calm himself down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded instead of having his fist connect with the smirking Slytherin's jaw.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? I came here to study. Little did I know I'll come to witness you and your sassy girlfriend having a heart to heart talk." he sneered and casting a look of distaste at Ginny he added, "I hope you enjoyed him as much as you did me. But don't come looking for _me_ when you grew tired of your latest boy toy, Weasel." he turned to go and leave them alone, but Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Draco, wait!" she called out and pulled away from Harry's embrace. Her chair scratched the floor as she pushed it away and rounded the table to grab a hold of his arm, stopping him from walking away. "Draco--"

Draco shrugged her hand off as if she was carrier of some very contagious disease. "_Don't_ you ever touch me again, Weasley." he snarled, his gray eyes boring a hole right through her skull, "I don't particularly like soiled goods."

Ginny remained rooted where she stood, gaping after Draco after his parting remark. Soon her shoulders started to quake and she made a mad dash out of the library to escape the hurt Draco inflicted on her. Why was he being so mean to her? What was wrong with him? Why was he insinuating that she and Harry had been intimate with each other? What happened to the Draco she grew to love and adore?

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** as promised, here's the next chapter! gosh, can't believe I finished it in one sitting and now it's ready to be uploaded! anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this one and I think I'm inspired to write/type the next chappie--just don't ask me _when_ I'll be able to post it because I honestly don't know just how inspired I am to continue with it! *LOL* anyways, hopefully I could post the next chappie up by tomorrow, until then, read, review & enjoy! 


	21. Cold as the Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:** OK, I admit, I am soooo damn inspired after writing the previous chapter so now I'm sitting here typing the next chapter...I hope you all liked the previous chapter though. I have to admit I was gunning for a little bit of _drama_ back there, did it work? :::grins::: I sure hope so! Anyways, be warned, MORE DRAMA to come (or not, just depends on my mood right now if I wanna continue on being dramatic with the next chapters or not)...

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXI. Cold as the Winter's Chill**

Things didn't get better between Draco and Ginny as the weeks progressed. Everyday they slowly drifted apart, with the both of them nursing a broken heart. Ginny earned the support of Harry and was the one who helped her get through the heart ache she was feeling while Draco masked his own feelings, going about his day to day life as if nothing happened at all; as if Ginny meant nothing to him at all but a one time fling that just won't go away.

Potions class was pure torture for the both of them having to sit side by side and often ending up being paired up or put together in a group by Snape. Neither one of them were happy about the arrangement and it was reflected in their work; their last collaboration nearly cost them an F, but thanks to Hermione (she has then forgiven Ginny for socializing with Malfoy after she noticed how hostile the two had become to each other in the recent weeks) they managed to salvage a presentable C-, but it wasn't the same as their previous collaborations in Potions.

Draco wasn't too happy about the mark he received, and he wasn't too shy to show his annoyance to Ginny, blaming _her_ for screwing up their last potions project.

"_Me?!_" she nearly screamed as soon as Potions was done, "Look, I am not the only one putting the ingredients together, in case you have forgotten." she reminded him bitterly.

"No, I haven't forgotten, Weasley. But _you_ were the one who was suppose to do the measuring not me." he pointed out acidly.

"My measuring was accurate, it was _you_ who kept on screwing things up by saying it was wrong!"

"Me screwing things up?" he sounded incredulous, "My, my, Virginia, I think you got it wrong. It was _you_ who screwed things up, not me."

"I--" she was about to protest, but Draco wasn't finished with his speech yet.

Placing his index finger against her soft, kissable red lips, Draco held Ginny's gaze for the longest time, fighting an inner battle against himself on whether to replace his index finger with his mouth or to continue berating on her.

"You know something, Weasley? My life was just plain ol' peachy until _you_ came along and screwed everything up! You get to me. You got under my skin like some virus I couldn't shake off no matter how hard I tried. My marks weren't suffering as much as they are suffering right now before _you_ came along and ruined everything." he hissed through gritted teeth, his gray eyes piercing right through hers.

Ginny sensed Draco was talking about something else entirely different. Sure he was referring to his marks, but he was also talking about something else.

"Draco--" again she was cut off.

"You blame me for screwing things up when in reality it was _you_ who screwed every damn thing for me!" he accussed.

"I did no such thing!" she denied, "And are we even talking about Potions here or are you referring to something else?" she demanded.

Draco removed his index finger from her lips and stepped back, his gray eyes still glaring at her. "Just make sure you don't screw up the next time Snape paired us together."

Ginny would've had a nice rebuttal to say to him, but Draco already turned his back to her and started to walk away. Infuriated at being blamed for them getting a C- in their latest Potions project, she marched right back to Gryffindor tower to let off some steam.

And so it had been like that between them ever since, Draco only noticing her when he received low marks in Potions, berating on her for screwing things up then making other snide remarks about her and her relationship with Harry. Sometimes he would let their low marks slide, but most of the time he was adamant in pointing it out to her. He still ignored her once they were out of class, and he never called her 'Red' ever again. It was either 'Virginia,' 'Weasley,' or 'Weasel,' never 'Red' or when his tongue slips he called her 'Gin.'

Christmas came too soon. Hogwarts was being spruced up for the holiday season and students were getting all excited to go home and spend Christmas holiday with their family. Ginny wasn't particularly excited to go home to the Burrow this year. She wanted to be as far away from home as possible while she sort out her suddenly messed-up life. She needed to talk to Draco. She needed to find out what exactly happened and why he was acting indifferently towards her after all that has happened to them at the beginning of the school year.

Ginny was sitting by herself one Saturday afternoon before the Christmas break in the Great Hall minding her own business when someone decided to join her at the Gryffindor table, taking a seat right beside her and nudging her in the process.

Looking up from the book she was reading, she was ready to bite the head off her unwanted companion when she looked into a pair of cold gray eyes she hadn't gazed in to for quite some time now.

"Draco." his name slipped out of her mouth like a whisper, her green eyes softening and a slight hint of smile crossing her face.

"What are you doing all by yourself in the castle, Weasley? Where's your boyfriend and his friends?" he sneered.

"Harry's _not_ my boyfriend. We're just friends." she defended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with the rest of the school?" she questioned.

"I was, but then I got bored so I came back here." he shrugged.

"And what's the point of you sitting here with me?"

"Nothing." he shrugged again and pushed himself off the chair, "I was passing by the Great Hall and saw you sitting in here, thought I'd stop by and say hi."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Since when in the last few weeks did you suddenly decide to stop by and say 'hi' to me, hm?" she looked up incredulously at him, not believing what she just heard.

"Just now." came his bland reply. "Anyway, here." he tossed a small gift-wrapped thing on the desk in front of her, "Goodbye."

Ginny picked up the small gift and held it in her hands, examining it carefully before calling out to him and asked, "What's this?" she fanned the gift in front of her for him to see, an eyebrow raised quesitoningly at him.

"What do you think it is, Weasel?" came Draco's snide remark.

"I know it's a gift, duh! But the question is, _why_ are you giving me a gift?"

Draco took his time before answering, contemplating on how better to say what he wanted to say to her. "Oh, just consider it a _payment_ for services well rendered." he dropped his voice to a mere whisper so only she could hear, a mischievous grin playing on his handsome face as he watched Ginny's face ashen at his innuendo before turning a bright shade of red that almost matched her famous red hair.

"How dare you--" but Draco cut her tirade off by straightening up and walking away, casually calling over his shoulder, "Have a nice holiday, Weasel."

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** hmm...I dunno if my title for this chappie kinda made sense, but in case any of ya'll are wondering why I titled this chappie as such, I'm trying to refer to the way Draco's treating Ginny, ya know, cold...insulting...vindictive...well, guess this is another crappy/sucky chapter! *lol* damn this blasted writer's block--it's starting to get in the way again :-(

**SeZzA:** I'm glad I'm out of my writer's block binge :-/ but after this chappie I am out of ideas--again :::wails like a big baby:::

**Arella Hallo:** I had a hard time posting chapters last night and I thought the two chapters I uploaded wouldn't be loaded--glad it was (",)

**Sharlene:** I'm planning on having some one-on-one confrontation between Draco and whomever...just haven't decided yet _who_ Draco's gonna be having a confrontation with

**Missy:** thanks for liking it that much! *laughs* and I'm doing my damnedest to post as many chapters as I possibly can whenever I have the chance, but then again ff.net often gives me a hard time logging on to upload new chapters, so it takes me a while before I could actually do it :-/

**Rebuky:** don't worry, it will turn out all right...in the end--whenever the end might be, hehehehehe ;p

**Miss Marauder:** I sincerely apologize for taking such a long time to post new chappies for this story, and yes, part of the reason why it took me a while was writer's block (not to mention me having to work my arse off a lot lately), but this weekend I think I am inspired and now here's the next chappie


	22. She's In Love With You, You Stupid Git!

**Author's Note:** Hmm...okay, a little _less_ drama in the previous chapter and to be quite honest, I am stuck with no idea whatsoever for this chapter so please, bear with me if this next chapter sucked. I am all out of ideas at the moment and just typing as I go along in the hopes that this next chapter goes along with the rest of the chapters already posted.

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXII. She's In Love With You, You Stupid Git!**

Harry watched Ginny all Christmas break. She held a tiny gift wrapped in black with gold ribbons tied around it. She kept on staring at it while turning it over and over in her hand. He knew who the gift was from, but the question was _why_ did he give her a gift? And _why_ wasn't she opening it? Every time Ginny looked at the gift her eyes would have that pained look he has grown accustomed to seeing glaze her eyes whenever she think about Malfoy or comes across something that reminded her of him. He tried talking to her, to comfort her and ask her what he could do for help, but all Ginny did was shake her head and walk away.

Ron and Hermione were as confused as ever with the way Ginny's been acting. They both came up to Harry and asked him what was wrong with her, but he felt compelled _not_ to open his big, fat mouth ever again unless Ginny gave him the go-signal to let her brother and friend know what was wrong. Ron backed off from questioning him, but Hermione remained persistent and kept on bugging Harry about what was wrong with Ginny.

"If you really want to know, why don't you ask her yourself, hm?" Harry adviced Hermione when he finally had enough of her constant prodding.

"You know Ginny doesn't share secrets with me the way she does with you, Harry." Hermione reminded him sternly.

"So? I think if you ask her nicely she'll tell. You know, just because Ginny and I have gotten close over the years doesn't automatically mean she shares _everything_ with me, Hermione. She still has her secrets she keeps."

"But Harry--"

Harry raised his hands to stop Hermione's whining. "Look, just ask her, alright? God knows I tried to ask her numerous times but she just won't talk to me."

"Who wouldn't talk to you, Harry?" came the sound of the voice of the person they have been talking about.

Harry and Hermione turned their heads to the direction of the stone spiral staircase leading to the boys and girls dorm rooms inside Gryffindor tower.

"Hi Gin." Harry smiled and excused himself from the two girls, "I think Hermione wants to ask you something. I'm gonna go check on what Ron's doing." he made his escape as fast as he could, leaving Hermione no choice but to ask Ginny herself all the questions she had been bombarding Harry with since Christmas.

Ginny watched Harry go before turning her attention to Hermione who remained seated in one of the armchairs in the common room.

"What's up, Mione?" she asked, walking towards the chair Harry just vacated.

"Uhm...Ginny...well, you see...I know we never really shared much about everything, unlike you and Harry who shared almost every juicy secret about each other." she began, stumbling a bit with her words and avoiding any eye contacts with the young redhead. "Look, what I'm trying to say is I want to--"

"You want to know what's bothering me, is that right?" Ginny finished off for her, making Hermione stare at her friend wide-eyed.

"Uh...yeah. In a way. I mean, I noticed how distraught you are since...well, since practically _before_ the Christmas break, and during Christmas you weren't at all yourself. I know it has something to do with Malfoy since...well, since you and him were practically _buddies_ at the beginning of the year, but then all that changed in a flash and now I'm left wondering _what_ happened." she explained.

Ginny took a deep breath. She knew her odd behaviour over Christmas would result in either Hermione or Ron confronting her about it. She knew Harry wouldn't; he already knows _why_ she was acting oddly.

"Mione, can I trust you with a secret and promise me you won't freak out when I tell you?"

Hermione got even more curious now. She looked at her friend intently, leaning forward so she could hear everything Ginny has to say clearly.

"Is it about Malfoy, Gin?" she asked hopefully.

_Well, seems like Hermione can sure read minds. Either that or I'm way too obvious with my feelings as of late._ she thought miserably to herself before taking a deep breath and answering, "Something's changed and I don't know what or why."

"Between you and Malfoy, you mean?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, "We were fine a few months back, flirting with each other, annoying each other in a good way then suddenly, everything changed!" she let out a deep, hearty breath and fell back on the seat, "I thought he was starting to like me, you know? Hell, I even thought he was starting to fall in love with me after we spent the--" Ginny quickly bit her tongue when she realized what she was about to say to Hermione, turning a pair of wide green eyes at the direction of her friend who sat immobile in the armchair, her jaw hanging close to the floor.

"You and Malfoy _slept_ together?" her voice came out as a choked whisper, her brown eyes growing wider and wider by the second.

Ginny knew it was too late to cover up her minor slip, so she went ahead and told Hermione the truth. "We did sleep together, but nothing happened except for us making out then falling asleep in each other's arms." she explained.

"Oh." but Hermione still looked skeptical and there was nothing more Ginny could do to keep her friend from thinking of the worse of her. Nevertheless she told Hermione everything there was she needed to know to understand her situation much better. And understand it she did.

While Ginny was pouring her heart out to her, telling her every bit of detail, from when it all started until before Christmas break, Hermione already devised a plan that she knew Ginny would disapprove of once she finds out, hence why she wouldn't tell Ginny what she concocted.

~*~

Draco was busy minding his own business on his way back to the Slytherin dungeons after spending countless hours locked up in the library to study. Sure anybody who found out about this would have a heart attack mainly because Draco Malfoy _rarely_ hangs out in the library, but as of late the library seemed to be the only place that offered him solitude from all the chaos that has been happening around him. Also it was the only place he could catch a glimpse of Ginny Weasley moving from one aisle after another looking for books on spells and whatnots.

He knew he was torturing himself by stalking Ginny in the library, but that was the only time he could actually look at her and let his emotions overcome him. He was still hurt at what she did to him, playing him until he was wrapped around her finger before secretly cavorting with Potter to confess her true feelings for his damned nemesis. He still couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her, and yet he cared for her so much to remained angry with her. 

"Malfoy, a word if you may?" came Hermione's voice shrouded in the shadow of one of the pillars lining the hallway. 

He stopped mid-step and turned his neck here and there in search of his unseen companion. _Great, someone wearing an Invisibility Cloak once again. Will these Gryffindor kids ever appear somewhere without having to be invisible?_ he asked himself irately when he couldn't see the owner of the voice. 

"Alright, Granger, I haven't got time to play your silly Gryffindor games. Show yourself." he commanded and waited for her to appear. He counted one to three, his patience ticking away along with each count until finally Hermione showed herself on the third count. She stood just a couple of feet behind him wearing a smirk on her face. 

"I am not playing games, Malfoy. Besides, I wanted to have a few words with you, if you don't mind." 

"And what, pray tell, do you want to talk about, huh Mudblood?" he crossed his arms lazily over his chest, his eyebrow raised questioningly at the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl. 

"You and Ginny." Hermione answered without blinking. 

That sure got Draco's attention. What was there to talk about between him and Ginny? As far as he was concerned they hadn't been seen flirting together, cavorting together, and God knows what else since the night he caught her sneaking off with Potter to profess her love for the blasted git. 

"There's nothing to talk about concerning _that_, Mudblood." he replied snidely, "Now, if that is all you came to talk to me about, then I think we have reached a roadblock for that blasted Weasley and I have nothing to do with each other." he added sounding more righteous, "Not anymore anyway." he added more to himself than to the hearing pleasure of the snoopy Gryffindor. 

"I don't think so, Malfoy." Hermione shook her head firmly, "You like her." she pointed out, "You like her _a lot_ and right now you're treating her like crap!" 

"So what if I am? It's not as if _she_ didn't fucking play me for a fool!" he nearly yelled, but he kept his temper in check and kept his tone to normal level. 

Hermione was confused. What the hell was he talking about? Ginny played _him_ for a fool? How? 

Draco read the unspoken question cross the dark haired girl's face. She was confused. Hell, why should she be? She was friends with Potter and Ginny, she _should know_ that her two best friends had been a couple for a while now! 

"I see you're too slow in the uptake, Granger." he couldn't help ridiculing her. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" 

"I'm talking about _your_ precious Potter and that damn Weaslet getting together. I'm surprised you didn't know they've been together for so long." 

"What?!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. He must be hallucinating! Harry and Ginny a couple? _Impossible!_ Surely they would tell her if they indeed had gotten together, and from what Ginny told her _Harry_ wasn't even in the picture except as her close confidante--nothing more, nothing less. "You've got to be mistaken, Malfoy." 

"Oh really?" he snorted, "I saw them myself, Granger. I saw them with my own two eyes all mushy and shit! Hell, she even told him she was falling in love with him!" 

"What do you mean all mushy and shit? And Ginny telling Harry she loves _him?_" she questioned, an eyebrow raised. Something doesn't fit here. Something was out of place and either Malfoy was telling her something Ginny skipped _or_ Ginny all together decided _not_ to tell her about something happening between her and Harry. 

"Like them doing this." without giving her any warning, in two long strides Draco was towering over Hermione and grabbed her around the waist to haul against him, his head swooping down to captured her surprised mouth in a kiss that wasn't even close to replicating that kind of passionate kiss he witnessed Harry and Ginny shared all those months ago. 

Hermione was too damned shocked to do anything else. She remained frozen in Draco's arms, feeling his warm lips over hers. _God, Ginny was so right!_ she thought to herself, _He was a damn fine good kisser. But wait! Damn! I shouldn't be kissing him! He may be a freaking good kisser, but he's not mine to kiss or Ginny will have a hissy fit!_ she finally found the strength to pull her arms up and brace it against Draco's chest, pushing him away with all her might. 

"Draco Malfoy, you have no fucking--" but the rest of Hermione's words were cut short when she heard a startled gasp coming from behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and found a dumbstruck Ginny standing there, a pile of books she must've been carrying were clattered at her feet. Hermione risked looking back at her friend's face, guilt washing all over her, and as soon as her brown eyes locked with her green, angry gaze she knew she was in trouble. "Ginny, _wait!_" Hermione called out and clambered to be free off Draco's embrace, but Ginny was too fast for her and soon she saw her best friend sprinting down the corridor in the opposite direction, the pile of books she borrowed from the library left scattered on the floor. 

"_Damn._" she hissed under her breath and turned to face the person who caused her friend so much trouble and heartache. Without thinking twice she felt the palm of her hand connect with the flesh of Draco's cheek, a red stinging handprint visible on his pale face. 

"What the fuck?!" Draco growled, touching his stinging face. 

"How dare you kiss me like that in front of Ginny?! Is that your way of extracting revenge on her? By hurting her by using her _friend_?!" she was so mad she didn't realize she had raised her voice, "She loves you, you insufferable git! She has been in love with _you_ for months! Sure she had a thing for Harry a few years ago, but she soon overcome that after Harry told her it wouldn't work out between them. Since then she moved on from her childish crush on Harry Potter, thinking of him as just a very good friend!" 

Draco looked like he was about to protest, but Hermione didn't give him a chance. She was too mad and too upset right now to let him have a few words to say until after she was done. 

"It started out as a minor crush, actually just an idle curiosity, when she started to seek you out, but after spending so much time with you she soon found herself falling madly in love and was elevated to cloud nine when she thought you felt the same way for her. Then things changed and _you_ started acting like the prat you were before, but even more worse than before, actually." she paused to take a couple of deep breaths before adding, "She was _never_ in love with Harry Potter. The only guy she ever did love more than her brothers was _you_, Draco Malfoy." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** tun-dun-dun-dun...hehehehe, another monkey-wrench thrown into the mix that is the complicated love life of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. gosh, I can't believe I uploaded four chapters in like two or three or even four days in a row! :::grins::: damn, I must be really inspired! and lemme tell ya, while writing this chapter I am getting excited to write the _next_ chapter because this chapter once again inspired me to get started on the next chapter and tackle the ever so complicated lives of our hero and heroine! anyways, as always read, review & enjoy! 

**Loves-Kiss:** I'm so glad you made it home with 5 mins to spare! hehehehe :::winks::: and lookie! I uploaded like 4 chapters in a few days! yippee for me! :::laughs::: 

**heehaw:** well Ginny didn't yell at Draco in _this_ chappie, but he sure got some pretty good slapping! :::laughs::: 

**kellyanne:** actually I like it when Draco's being an ass :::laughs::: for some odd reason it just makes him look more sexier to my eyes when he is being his usual bad boy self :::winks::: 

**Lady Godiva:** please don't cry! well actually, that was my point when I wrote the last two chapters (this one excluded, hehehehe)--I wanted you readers to feel sorry for their doomed(?) relationship 

**Tweek's Panda:** well I'm glad you liked my story. I wasn't into Draco/Ginny pairings before (I was more into Hermione/Draco pairings) but after reading a couple of good D/G fics on ff.net, it changed my way of seeing this two together! and they're just fun to write about too 

**Sharlene:** lookie here! you don't have to wait too long before you could read the next chapter, it's already posted! and if I get lucky the next chapter might be posted tomorrow night at the latest! :::grins::: 

**Miss Marauder:** thanks for liking the last few chapters I uploaded so quickly, and look, here's the next one for you to enjoy! and since I'm so damn inspired right now I think the next chapter will be out quickly too. and now looks like Ginny's gonna be pissed right off with Draco--_and_ Hermione--after what she saw in this chapter :::laughs::: 

**OpalKoboi:** :::laughs::: I have a fairly good idea what was in it, but of course like Ginny, _you_ won't find out until _she_ decides to open the gift herself...and I dunno _when_ Draco will stop being an ass...I think he'll have a dose of his own medicine after this chapter :::winks::: 

**MelissaAdams:** well missy, here is the next chapter! :::laughs::: and don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense for long for the next chapter (provided I get to finish it without any further distractions hopefully by tomorrow afternoon right after I get home from work) so just sit still and continue on with your fic too! I wanna know what happens next! 

**tigereyes320:** uh-oh...I gots ya hooked worse on this than on your soaps? hmm...then I must be doing something good here :::laughs::: and somebody _did_ slap Draco silly, only it wasn't Ginny who did it :::grins::: 

**Joynspirit:** You're welcome. I try to update as fast as I can because if I don't and I get hit by writer's block, it will take me _weeks_ before I update again. hmm...in every fic I write to tend to make some of the characters act more like somebody else, to me it gets too boring to portray them as the same kinda person every time, don't you think so? 

**G/D Forever!!!:** thanks for liking my fic! and don't worry, Draco & Ginny _will_ eventually get back together...it's just a matter of time before they do though 


	23. You Kissed Him!

**Author's Note:** Okay, looks like from the events in the previous chapter I got myself hooked on writing this one. Little did I know that I'll get an inspiration while writing Chapter 22!!! :::laughs::: must be a good sign then 'coz now I'm so excited I can't wait to get started on this chapter! thank you all for reviewing my fic & for sticking with it even though it sometimes takes me a while to update! your reviews are all well appreciated by yours truly! :::big hugs to all:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXIII. ****You Kissed Him!**

Ginny was fuming mad by the time she got back to the Gryffindor common room. Her face was blotchy from tears and her fists clenched and unclenched numerous times, nearly biting the Fat Lady's head off when she yelled the password instead of saying it nicely.

"You have got to be more nicer than that, young lady." the portrait reprimanded her.

"I have no time to be nice and sweet. Just open up and let me in!" she demanded angrily.

"I certainly will not until you asked me nicely."

"_Arrr!_" she shrieked and turned her back to the portrait, stalking away angrily but was stopped when the Fat Lady inquired, "And _where_ are you going, hm?"

Ginny threw a murderous glare over her shoulder at the portrait and replied, "Somewhere where I can cry in peace and not be witnessed by all. Since you're being too pigheaded to let me in just because I didn't say the password nicely to you I think I'll just go off--" but the portrait swung open before she could finish her speech followed by an annoyed, "Teenagers. Some silly boy broke your heart and now you're off biting people's heads off."

Ginny snorted and hissed for the Fat Lady to shut up the slid into the hole leading to the almost empty common room. Hermione still wasn't back, _And why should she be back so soon?_ she couldn't help herself from asking, _She was too much into kissing Draco to want to come back into this dreary ol' place and hang out with her so-called friends._

"God, what a backstabbing bitch." she hissed out loud as she crossed the common room towards the spiral staircase leading to their dormitories.

"Excuse me?" came Ron's high-pitched voice when he heard those words fly out of his sister's mouth as she passed them by.

Ginny stopped from taking a step on the stairs and looked at her brother, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Harry noticed her eyes were red and instantly knew she had been crying--again.

"Is everything all right, Gin?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised and his eyes holding her gaze for the longest time.

"Everything's peachy." but her voice was dripping with sarcasm it confused both Harry and Ron.

Just then Hermione came rushing into the common room, wild-eyed and searching about until her brown eyes fastened on the petite redhead ascending the stairs. She took a couple of deep intake of breaths until her breathing was back to normal and started to walk towards her, "Ginny, let me--"

"_Don't_ you ever come near me or even talk to me ever again, Hermione Granger." Ginny warned, her green eyes spewing fire across the room at the bushy-haired seventh year.

"But Ginny, let me explain." she insisted.

"There's nothing for you to explain, Hermione. You kissed him. End of story."

"_Wrong!_" she denied, "_He_ kissed me first and I didn't kiss him back!" she pleaded.

"I saw you two with my own eyes, Hermione Granger. Action speaks louder than words, or so I've been told and it _was_ evident from the way you responded to his kiss!"

"I didn't _enjoy_ his kiss because at the back of my head I knew it was wrong what we were doing! And the kiss was unexpected, unprovoked. He was trying to prove a point to me when you walked in on us." she explained as best as she could, but Ginny would hear none of this.

"Whatever, Hermione. I thought you were my friend. Guess I was wrong." with those parting words Ginny ran upstairs and locked herself in her dorm room.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron--who had been moving their heads back and forth from Ginny to Hermione--were as confused as ever, but soon after hearing enough of what the two girls were talking about, they understood what the hell just happened.

"_You kissed Malfoy?!_" Ron and Harry squealed in mocked surprise.

"Oh brother." Hermione rolled her eyes heavenwards and fell on the nearby couch. She have got _a lot_ of explaining to do right now, and it all had to start with her two best friends.

~*~

Breakfast the next day was an ordeal for Hermione. Ginny kept on giving her the cold shoulder while Ron couldn't stop glaring at her. Harry was the most understanding out of the three of them and couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione and her current disposition. She explained to her two male best friends what exactly happened, word-for-word that led to Malfoy kissing her, with Ron occasionally butting in and nearly choking the life out of Harry when Hermione explained to them what Draco saw Harry and Ginny were doing the night he said Ginny made a big fool of him.

"You kissed my sister?!" Ron demanded, his face as red as his hair, but not from embarrassment. He was pissed right off with Harry for necking with his sister.

"Oh stuff it, Ron. We don't know exactly what Malfoy was talking about." Hermione shushed him, "For all we know he could just be making something up just to piss me off or throw me off or something."

Harry was very thankful for small mercies. He still valued his life and for Ron to find out that he kissed Ginny and confessed his love for her, he was sure his best friend wouldn't be so understanding.

That was last night. Today was an entirely different day. Harry seemed to be the only one talking to everybody else. Hermione and Ginny weren't speaking. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking. Ron and Ginny were biting each other's heads off every time they speak to each other, with Ron constantly questioning his sister about the boys she has shared some lip-locking escapades with. He has had enough of this bull crap from his friends, but he couldn't do much to help straighten things out.

"Ginny, I think you and Hermione should talk and sort this out." Harry suggested to his friend by lunch time. He was getting tired playing messenger to his friends.

"Why should I?" Ginny asked stubbornly, "I am not the one who is at fault here."

"So you're not and Hermione is, don't you at least want to _listen_ to what she has to say?" he gave the stubborn redhead a hopeful look, crossing his fingers behind his back in the hopes of persuading her to change her mind.

"What's the point? She would just probably feed me with lies."

"Ginny..."

"What?" she shot him a challenging glare, taunting him to try and change her mind when it was already made.

Harry raised his hands and gave up. Sooner or later his friends will just have to grow up and sort out their own problems.

~*~

Friday afternoon in Potions the atmosphere between Draco and Ginny was intensified, not by their mutual heartache, but more by their mutual anger for each other. It didn't help much either when Snape grouped the three of them--Draco, Ginny, and Hermione--together for a class experiment.

"Ooh, this ought to be good." Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he watched his sister, his mortal nemesis, and the love of his life--but he was too damn chicken to admit it to her--gather around their cauldron.

Harry made a face at his friend and shook his head. Leave it to Ron Weasley's twisted mind to find pleasure by watching a brewing catfight between his sister and friend.

"Whatever, Ron. Just concentrate on _our_ experiment unless you want Snape to dock off points from Gyrffindor." he reminded his nosy friend.

"Aw, who cares? This is much better."

"_Ron!_" Harry hissed, his eyes traveling back and forth between Snape and his friend. "Focus on our experiment before Snape catches you and lands you in detention."

"Oh, alright." Ron reluctantly returned back to doing his work, leaving the trio over yonder to deal with their issues without his prying eyes.

Meanwhile Draco was as tensed as the guards standing guard at Buckingham Palace while he carefully put together the ingredients for their experiment. Obviously there was tension between his two Gryffindor groupmates, and if he took notice of Hermione's eye-contact signals to him, he would see her urging him to talk to Ginny. But how will he break the ice? Ever since she caught him kissing Granger, Ginny turned form being cold to outright frigid as the artic waters!

What Draco lacked in courage in testing the waters with Ginny, Hermione sure got a lot of it. She braved the frigidness and broke the ice of opening up a nice, casual conversation. Unfortunately for her Ginny quickly blast her with an icy cold spray of hostility which automatically made Hermione clam up and continue working on their experiment without much further ado. Hermione cast Draco a hopeless look, but the Slytherin boy just shrugged and continued on working on their potions experiment without trying to talk to Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** OK, I think I better stop this chapter right here because I feel that if I continue adding stuff to this it will just drag on, so better stop while it's still kinda good. Well, this is not really that much of a cliffie, is it? Anyways, I'm happy that I'm done this real early and I can post it right away. I'm soooo excited (again!) I can't wait to start on with the next chapter. It's a good feeling when loads and loads of ideas comes pouring out and into my brain! As always, read, enjoy & review! Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! Reading your feedbacks actually do get me inspired to continue on writing, again I thank you!

**SeZzA:** well I'm glad ff.net let you log back in, it gave me a hard time Saturday nite when I tried logging in and wouldn't let me. I was so mad I almost didn't try it again, but eventually it let me in & got to upload as much chappies as I can...and look, I've done it again! :::laughs::: another chapter uploaded! hope you enjoyed this one too. Draco's being silly because he's acting on full heartache/break mode, being cruel to Ginny until it backfires on him :::laughs out loud:::

**MYSTIQUE:** :::laughs::: I'm sorry for bringing out the 15-year-old in you while reading this fic! and don't we all want Draco to ourselves? :::grins::: thanks for liking the new chappie, hope you like this one too

**Miss Marauder:** yep, Hermione sure set him straight after he made a damn big fool out of himself this time by getting caught! :::laughs::: now _he's_ the one on the receiving end of Ginny's cold shoulder :::devilish grin::: isn't life a little bit too ironic?! and yesh, once I break away from my writer's block the creative juices just keeps on flowing, baby! :::laughs::: hopefully this lasts for a very long while or else there's going to be yet another long lag when I update :::pouts:::


	24. Forged Alliance

**Author's Note:** Hello! Me again here starting yet another chappie. I just posted the previous chapter like a few minutes ago and now I'm here writing the next chapter...hopefully I get to post it today too. Anyways, read on & let me know what you think, alright?

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXIV. Forged Alliance**

"You have got to talk to her, you prat. That's the only way you're going to be able to settle this out with _her_ having to have both our necks served up on a silver platter!" Hermione hissed her companion inside the library. They were hidden between two large shelves near the back of the room where hardly anybody passes by so they were safe from prying eyes.

"And what do you want me to tell her, huh?" whined Draco, looking so miserable it was unbelievable how, just a few weeks ago, he was so cool and composed and ready to duke it out with Ginny, but now he was cast away like some hapless stray looking for shelter.

"The truth, what else?" Hermione was soon getting impatient with Draco's stubbornness. In the days that followed after she slapped some sense into him, she noticed a conceivable change in the proud Slytherin. After she berated him for acting like some damned prat around Ginny, hurting her the way he did without actually _talking_ to her, confronting her about it, she witnessed Draco Malfoy's icy demeanor shatter right before her very eyes. From then on a friendship was forged between them. She became Draco Malfoy's secret ally. He told her exactly what he saw that night down to the very last detail. He neither admit nor deny his love for Ginny, but Hermione doesn't need a genius to know that like her friend, he too has fallen in love.

Secretly they met at this exact same spot in the library to update each other on their findings, and mostly for Draco to watch Ginny to his heart's content. Hermione felt sorry for him for loving her friend from afar, but like Ginny, Draco Malfoy was a proud person; he knew he was at the right and there was nothing anybody could do to make him change his mind. Harry and Ron were starting to question her about her nightly visit to the library, stating that she could do her studying with the rest of them inside the common room, but she often gave them some lame-ass excuse then off she went to meet with Draco and plan out his next move to get Ginny to start talking to him again.

"What truth?" he asked stubbornly, jutting his aristocratic chin high into the air.

Hermione rolled her dark brown eyes and shook her bushy head.

"Don't be too thick, Malfoy." she scolded, "You know what _truth_ I'm talking about. Tell her exactly what you told me, about that night when you walked in on her and Harry's conversation."

"Then what?"

"Then listen to what _she_ has to say about that! You can't just jump into your _own_ conclusions, you know?" (**a/n:** _she should be telling this to Ginny too, don't you think so? :::laughs:::_)

"Easier said than done, Granger, easier said than done." he mused and slunk back against an old, dusty bookshelf, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

Hermione watched her newfound friend face defeat without even _trying_ first.

~*~

"_Arrr!_ Look at them!" Ginny jabbed her index finger at the direction of Hermione and Draco's little nook at the back of the library, annoyance covering her face and she angrily averted her gaze from the cozy couple, "Why can't they just come out and _admit_ it that they _are_ indeed together instead of having to hide it from us?" she asked her companion with annoyance evident in her facial expression and in her tone.

"Maybe they're just talking, Gin. There's nothing wrong with that." Harry argued, casting a confused look over at the small corner near the very back of the library where Malfoy and Hermione were hidden.

"Since _when_ did the likes of Draco Malfoy have a _civilized_ conversation with the likes of Hermione Granger, huh?" she questioned.

She had a point there, but still, if Draco Malfoy found it in his heart and in his mind to associate himself with Ginny, why couldn't he associate himself with a Muggle-born like Hermione?

"Things change, Gin." he said simply then gathered his belongs off the desk they were using and got up, "Now I think it's time we best be on our way back to our tower. It's getting late and the library should be closing soon."

"But I haven't finished my homework yet!" she exclaimed, looking down at her open Charms book and the blank piece of parchment beside it.

"Well if you paid more attention to your homework instead of watching Malfoy and Hermione, you would've had it done by now."

"Oh, stuff it, Potter." she hissed and irately closed her Charms book with a loud thud, gathered all her belongings and stuffed them inside her knapsack.

"Ready?" Harry asked when she looked like she had everything tucked away.

Ginny took one last cursory glance at the now empty desk then down at her open knapsack. Everything she needed seemed to be in there so she zipped it up and pushed back her chair. "Yeah, I'm ready." she nodded and looped her arm with Harry's as they both walked out of the library with Ginny's red head resting against the Boy-Who-Lived's arm.

~*~

"Dammit, look at them!" Draco's gray eyes were shooting daggers at the back of the retreating redhead girl and dark haired boy. "Look at _that_ and tell me they're not a couple!" he jabbed an accusing finger at the direction of Harry and Ginny when he noticed them vacating their table.

Hermione did look closer and watched. From where she was the scene before her could've easily fooled her into believing that Harry and Ginny were more than just good friends, but he knew them better than anyway. Harry may like Ginny, but there was no way he would look at her as more than a sister; he was how he had been treating her over the past seven years since meeting the Weasleys. But then things change, and who knows what Harry and Ginny's true relationship was. Even she was as intrigued as Draco was to find out exactly what kind of a a friendship Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** a little too short and looks like this is just a filler chapter, but I feel compelled to insert this in. I wanted to explain why Hermione was somehow cajoling Draco in the previous chapter to talk to Ginny knowing how much Draco hated a mudblood. This chapter somehow explained what happened between Draco and Hermione after she slapped some sense to him in chapter 22. I think I have an idea as to _how_ to go on about with this story without making the plot seem like it's been overly used--just lemme know if it's starting to become too clichéd and I'll see if I can steer it away from that direction, alright?


	25. Are They or Aren't They?

**Author's Note:** Alright, I _officially_ have no life today! :::laughs out loud::: I mean, look, it's only like what? 1:34pm and already I uploaded two chapters since I sat down in front of my computer about an hour ago already! Man, talk about being bored! Anyways, might as well strike while the iron is still hot--or in my case, while the creative juices are still flowing! :::cackles:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXV. ****Are They or Aren't They?**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned in months and before long it was close to Valentines day with no sign of hope for either Ginny and Draco to be getting any reconciliation. Since catching Draco kissing Hermione and often seeing the two of them cavorting together in the library, Ginny's anger only intensified ten-fold. She still run in to Hermione and Draco in the library, most of the time they sat huddled closer together at their usual spot it was impossible for her not to wonder what they were whispering about. Harry remained her closest confidant through it all and must've spent as much time with him as Hermione did with Draco.

In the hallways Draco and Hermione's sudden change of relationship even turned heads from quite a lot of people. For once they were civilized with each other! No public show of affection of course--to Ginny's delight--but she knew in private, like inside the library stashed away in the very back corner with tall bookshelves hiding them from view of the entire occupants of the room, they would be necking and doing God knows what! Needless to say it provoked a much talked-about gossip in the entire school. This was the first ever much publicized relationship Draco Malfoy has taken, and he was being seen socializing with a Muggle-born to boot!

But Draco and Hermione's relationship's rapid popularity was matched by talks of Harry and Ginny getting together as well. After all they were rarely seen apart and Ginny was always present at every Quidditch practice and match, always screaming to the top of her lungs for Harry as he zoomed here and there on the air while running after the Snitch. Quite a lot of female claws were ready to scratch Hermione and Ginny's back for snagging a couple of Hogwarts's most eligible--not to mention hottest--guys, but neither one seemed to care. In their own minds they were just a couple of gals hanging out with their close guy friends having some fun.

If only they knew what the rumour mill has in store for them. They seemed oblivious to the fact that the entire campus was talking about them and their much publicized romance with the top two houses' Seekers. There was even a pool going on as to which couple will win the Best Most Romantic Couple at the upcoming Valentines day dance (**a/n:**_ yeah, yeah, I just got to have this! after all, Valentines day is this coming Friday--might as well be more clichéd here, right?:::winks:::_) with Ginny and Harry in the lead.

Although Ginny's irritation was starting to get the best of her, it seemed to work to her advantage as well. She was starting to excel more in Potions--as well as in her other classes--and earned the right to gloat at Draco who seemed to be stuck being partners with Hermione while she and Harry prospered in Snape's class.

"You are being childish, you know that, right?" Harry pointed out to her on their way to their Potions class Wednesday afternoon a week before Valentines day.

"So what? They seem to be all chummy and shit lately, seems like whenever Malfoy's paired up with a girl he couldn't seem to keep his mind off the gutter." she gave a careless shrug and walked in to Potions class with her chin held high, Harry falling into step beside her with Ron and Hermione dogging along behind them. "Well I'm showing him that _I_ didn't screw things up when _we_ were paired up together."

Harry gave up. Ginny was hell-bent on getting even with Malfoy every way she can, and revelling about her triumphs ranked high on her list. He cast a forlorn look over his shoulder at Hermione who was hopelessly looking at Ginny's straight back. She has been ignoring her for the past few weeks and Harry knew it was eating Hermione alive to see her close female friend treat her this way. Harry was doing his best to get them to patch things up and be friends again, but Ginny doesn't want to cooperate.

"But what if they're _not_ together, Gin?" he insisted, lowering his voice so only she could hear.

Ginny's forehead creased into a frown and shot Harry an incredulous look, "Are you out of your noodles, Potter? You've seen them together yourself! Now tell me if _you_ hadn't jumped to the conclusion that they're indeed an item."

Of course he had, but he knew Hermione very well. Although there was that nagging voice at the back of his head telling him Hermione and Malfoy were more than just friends, still, there was that greater part of his brain telling him he was wrong.

~*~

Draco arrived early in class in the hopes of talking to Hermione alone before class started, but he was in for a surprise when he saw her walked in to the classroom preceded by Harry and Ginny who were talking so intently Potter's head was bent closely to Ginny's and his lips were mere inches from her ear as he whispered probably sweet nothings to her. It irritated him to see Potter get cozy with Ginny. It infuriates him even more to see Ginny jumping and screaming to the top of her lungs, cheering for her beloved Potter in every Quidditch match this season. Her cheering distracted him, and watching her bounce up and down the stands--not mention noticing how some of her fine _attributes_ bounced up and down too--didn't help to get him to concentrate on the game.

As usual Ginny took her seat beside Potter with her brother taking over the seat to Harry's other side while Hermione occupied what used to be Ginny's seat. Since she caught him kissing Hermione, Ginny decided to switch places with her, to Snape's irritation. She wanted to switch places with Harry so she would be as far away from the two of them as possible, but after Snape docked off points from Gryffindor when the two girls made the switch, Harry said no thus making end up sitting beside Hermione. But neither of the two girls seemed to care when points were docked off from Gryffindor; they easily earned those points back anyway.

"Well?" he hissed when Hermione slid in to her seat beside him.

"Well what?" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, challenging him to be more specific.

"You know what I'm talking about. Did you talk to her already? Things all sunshine and peachy between you two yet?"

"Draco Malfoy, do you think that if everything's all sunshine and peachy between Ginny and me we would be entering Potions escorted by those two goofs we call her brother and friend, hm?"

"Hmm...you got a point there, Granger." he muttered.

"Oh shut up." she shushed and opened her book, "Anyway, have you already figured out _how_ you're going to talk to Ginny, hm?"

"Since when did _I_ have to--"

Hermione shut him up by raising her index finger and warning him to stop right there. She leaned closer to him, almost looking like she was about to give him a wet one and dropped her voice to a whisper, "You got yourself into this mess, Malfoy, _you_ gotta think of a way to get yourself out of it as well, not just me." she jabbed her index finger at his chest before breaking into a smile.

"Aw crap. Do I have to?" he whined, pouting like a small child who couldn't have that toy solider he wanted so much.

Hermione giggled at the cute sight of Draco Malfoy looking like a wounded puppy begging for treats. _Damn, but the boy could really put on the charm to the max when he wants to! No wonder Ginny went crazy over him._

"Nice work on the charms, buddy. But you're charming the wrong girl." she reminded him good-naturedly before sitting back in her chair and waited for class to begin.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** aww...I'm all out of ideas for this chapter! :::laughs::: but don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas for the _next_ chapter, don't you worry your pretty little heads off! I don't want to drag this on for too long and I think this is another filler chapter for you peeps to read. Hopefully I am inspired enough (or not too sleepy enough) to finish the next chappie & post it hopefully by tonite.

**Missy:** as you wish, here's another chapter for you to enjoy! :::smiles::: I seem to be posting a new one like every two hours or so, hehehe

**kellyanne:** I am working on getting Draco and Ginny to kiss and make up soon. I hate to see them suffer any longer. And Draco kissing Hermione? Yeah, that was purely evil! :::laughs::: what the hell was he thinking?!

**nicole:** guess you don't have to wait too long to find out what happens next, and thanks for reviewing

**MelissaAdams:** :::laughs::: if you wait a while you'll see chapters 23 & 24 uploaded already, and now here's chapter 25 for your reading pleasure. and what's the hold up on your story? don't tell me you're suffering from writer's block now?! :::grins:::

**Loves-Kiss:** happy valentines day to you too! and thanks for liking the story, hehehe, and if you wait a while you'll see that you have like 3 more chapters to read which are all posted today (this chappie being the 3rd one posted :::winks:::)

**Carla:** thanks for liking it, and I think I am so hyped-up I uploaded 3 chapters today--and they were all done in one sitting! :::laughs:::


	26. Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:** Okay, it's now 7:40pm and I should really be watching _Smallville_ right now, but that thing can wait. I am taping tonight's episode just in case I wasn't home to watch it. But anyhow, seems like taking a break from writing chapter after chapter this afternoon helped. Now I'm revived and ready to tackle on something you've all been waiting for...what is it? :::evil grin::: you'll just have to read and find out! :::winks:::

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXVI. ****Valentine Surprise**

Tonight's the night.

Harry and Hermione's carefully laid plan were finally going to be put to the test. They were both getting pretty sick and tired of listening to Draco and Ginny whine and complain about each other. It was time for some course of action. And God save their necks for what they were about to do!

Having caught wind of the ongoing pool amongst the Hogwarts students--thanks to Ron who was kind enough to inform them that there was a large bet being raised as to _who_ will be the night's Best Most Romantic Couple--Harry and Hermione quickly got together and devised a plan (with the help of Ron of course, but he was still not too happy with the pairing, but he'd rather have Hermione paired off with someone else rather than with Malfoy!) that will sure surprise not just the rest of the Hogwarts students, but most especially it will surprise Draco and Ginny the most.

Harry and Hermione will attend the Valentines Day Ball together, acting all mushy and lovey-dovey while Draco and Ginny went missing in action (but they know where they will be). It would sure spoil all those gamblers who created a pool on which couple would be crowned the King and Queen of Hogwarts for being the Best Most Romantic Couple.

"Is everything ready?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as she made her way down to the common room where her two escorts, her two male best friends, waited for her.

"Yeah, everything's all set." Ron gave her the thumbs up then offered his arm to her.

She smiled and looped one arm around Ron's and the other around Harry's. "So they are to meet right by the lake, right?" she confirmed with Harry.

"Yep. Ginny thought it was kinda kooky for her to meet with me blindfolded, but Ron helped me out a bit in convincing her." he explained.

"What about Malfoy? Did you have a hard time convincing him to meet with you blindfolded as well?" Ron asked.

Hermione made a face and stretched out her hand, moving her wrist from side-to-side in a so-so manner. "He's a very hardheaded guy to convince! He thought I was going to pull some nasty trick on him!"

"In a way you _are_ going to pull a very nasty trick on him, Mione." Harry reminded.

"I wouldn't actually call setting those two lovebirds up a nasty trick, Harry."

"I can't believe I'm helping you guys set my sister up with my worse enemy!" Ron hissed and shook his head in disbelief at what he was about to do.

"Aw, fess up, Ron. You're doing something _good_ for a change. And trust me, Ginny will be perfectly safe with Draco. He's not really a bad guy once you get to know him." Hermione cajoled.

"Oh, so _now_ it's Draco with you too!" Ron nearly yelled, "Sheesh! What has the world become?" he asked to no one in particular.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose not to answer him back. They still have a few loose ends to tie up and a ball to attend to--_without_ Draco and Ginny of course. Those two will be having a ball all of their own.

~*~

Ginny remembered Harry's number one reminder to her as soon as she neared the lake. She took out a silk, scarlet scarf and tied it around her eyes. Harry enchanted it so that she won't stumble in the dark be and directed to where she was suppose to be (**a/n:**_ yeah, yeah, too far-fetched, but stick with me here, alright? I need something to get her to be where she's suppose to be! :::grins:::_). She had no idea _why_ Harry wanted to meet with her out here instead of in their common room. She tried coaxing Harry to spill what he has planned for tonight, but he was so tight-lipped she almost used a truth spell on him!

_Oh God, he couldn't be thinking of proposing to me again on Valentines day!_ her mind squealed as she came to _that_ one obvious conclusion. She knew of Harry's feelings for her, and he was well aware of how she really felt for him now. _He wouldn't dare try and weasel--no pun intended--his way into my heart, would he?_ she thought as she continued to follow the path her enchanted scarf was leading her to.

"Blast it! Where is this thing leading me to?" she asked out loud, "It better not direct me straight into the lake or I swear I'll wring Harry's neck if he dared to ruin my best dress robe!" she hissed as her shoes' heels clicked and clacked against what she could only guess as pebbled walkway.

Finally she reached her destination. She reached over behind her to untie the knot she made on the scarf, but to her surprise--and utmost irritation--it wouldn't untie.

Harry put an anti-untying spell on it.

"Blast you, Harry." Ginny hissed, stomping her foot hard on the ground as she stood there looking like a complete idiot in her emerald green dress robe (a gift from Harry since she didn't have any good robes to wear) with a scarlet silk scarf tied around her eyes.

~*~

Draco was alternately cussing and yelping as the black silk scarf Hermione gave him to put on when he went down to the lake to meet her led him to wherever he was suppose to be at. He was fighting against the directions given to the scarf and he experienced first-hand that walking off-path to where the scarf was directed to lead him was deadly. If he took a little turn to the right, the enchanted scarf would pull him back to the direction it was bewitched to go to--and it wasn't gentle with him either!

"Dammit, Granger, you're going to pay for this." he hissed when he nearly twisted his ankle after he tried once again to send the scarf off-course, but like his countless tries before, it just pulled him right to the direction it was told to follow.

At last his possessed scarf reached its destination. He was about to reach over behind him to untie it when it just magically untied itself (it was bewitched to do that when Draco and Ginny were already together at their designated meeting place).

"What the..." Draco didn't get much out of his mouth as he gazed at the romantically decorated lakeside gazebo that he swore wasn't there earlier.

Scented red candles strewn (more like _floated_) about, on the ledge of the gazebo balustrade down to the steps, and all around it. Even the pathway he took had floating rose-scented candles that lit his way. Hermione sure went over the top with her plan for a romantic Valentines day celebration! He looked back at the small, round table set for two at the center of the gazebo and saw a thin, crystal vase with three long-stemmed rose in full-bloom and two carved candles standing on crystal candleholders and couldn't help but feel awe at how far Hermione have gone for this.

He was about to say that to his companion when his gaze finally settled on the petite girl standing across from him on the other side of the gazebo steps. He was about to utter Hermione's name when his gray eyes collided with a pair of startled green ones.

~*~

A slow, Muggle love song magically played in the background. It was a faint sound, but soothing nevertheless. At the sight of the romantic setting before her, Ginny's breath was sure taken away. It was what she always dreamed about. And Harry went through all the trouble of arranging this for her...for them.

"Oh Harry..." she sighed softly under her breath and faced the man responsible for all this, only the pair of eyes that looked back at her weren't green but rather a cool shade of steel gray.

They stood rooted to the spot on either side of the gazebo steps, at least a dozen or so scented candles floating about between them and around them, creating an aromatic vibe to the atmosphere, sprucing up the moment even more.

"Draco." his name escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

"Ginny." he inclined his blond head in greeting, his eyes never breaking eye contact with her, watching her expression as he addressed her for the first time by her preferred name. 

Stunned, she stared right back at him, wondering if this was all just a cruel dream and she was about to wake up any minute now to find herself alone in her bed. She discreetly pinched herself--_hard_--and yelped when she felt pain shot right through her entire body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed at her sudden jumping and quickly crossed the space between them.

Ginny felt stupid for pinching herself. She shouldn't have done that, now she got his attention. Indeed she was wide awake and _this_ was really happening. But the only questions were how and why? She lifted her gaze back to meet Draco's, her mouth poised to voice out her question, but she was given no chance to do so. Draco's warm lips quickly covered hers in a kiss so consumed with passion she was rocked to the very core of her being.

It had been a while since she last felt his mouth on hers, the soft, silky feel of his tongue as he gently coaxed her lips to part so it could rage a war against her own.

Instinctively she moved in to the circle of his arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck, her hand cupping the back of his neck and pulled him down for a much deeper kiss, parting her lips to give access to his tongue.

Draco's arms snaked around her tiny waist, hauling him closer to his aching body, his mouth hungry for the touch, the taste, and the feel of her warm, succulent lips. This was what he had been missing for months now. This was what has been denied off him for weeks on end. And now she was back in his arms again; he has no intention of ever letting her go. But first they must talk and straighten things out.

Reluctantly he ended the kiss, pulling himself away from the enticing lips that has bewitched him right from the moment he first tasted those soft petals. He heard her let out a moan of protest, but he dropped a kiss on her nose and pressed his forehead against hers, his gray eyes closed while his arms remained locked around her waist.

"Ginny, we need to talk." he said at last.

Ginny blew out an exasperated sigh and with her eyes still closed lazily asked, "Do we have to?"

Draco chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, but he wasn't fast enough to move away before Ginny pulled him down for a much deeper, lengthier kiss.

"Red...in...as much...as...I...want...to...snog...with...you...all night...there...are...still...a few...things... we...need...to..talk...about." he said in-between kisses.

Ginny stopped kissing him then and pulled her head away, but she didn't step out of the circle of his arms. Her lovely green eyes held his gray ones once more, cocking her head to the side and studied his face carefully.

"What if I don't want to talk right now?" she finally asked.

"We have to, Red. Otherwise nothing would've been accomplished if we just snogged and ate whatever was served for us to eat and snog some more." he explained matter-of-factly.

He was right, of course. But talking meant opening up to each other, admitting to one another relationships that blossomed while they were busy apart.

"Can't we just pretend for one night that all is right in the world?" she asked hopefully, "Can't we just pretend that nothing bad happened between us, just for one night?"

"Ginny--" he was cut off when she placed her index finger against his lips, silencing his protests.

"Shh. Tonight is special, and I want to keep it that way. If by talking you want to open up wounds that aren't healed yet, then you're just going to ruin this night for us."

"But we also need some closer, Gin." he pointed out to her.

"Closer to what?" she questioned, "We had a good time at the beginning of the year. What I thought was a harmless flirtation turned into something else--something unexpected. Then I got burned and by tomorrow you're gonna be back together with Hermione and--" it was her turn to be silenced when Draco placed his index finger against her lips.

"Hermione and I were _never_ together, despite of what you think." he told her.

"But I saw you kiss her. And she kissed you back."

"I know what you saw, and it was a stupid move. I was pissed off. She was sticking her nose somewhere she shouldn't be then I saw you walking down the corridor and I did the only thing that was open to me. I was hurting after I saw you and Potter kissing after you confessed that you love him and I just wanted to make _you_ feel what I felt when I saw you two together like that." he explained.

"Wait. You saw me and Harry kiss?"

"Yeah. It was the night after you spent the night with me. I knew which route you were taking back to your dorm and I wanted to surprise you, but seems like Potter already beat me to it and got to you first."

"Why would you want to surprise me?" she couldn't help from asking.

"Because all day long I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I wanted to spend a few minutes with you before I go back to my own dorm and go to sleep--_alone_."

"That night I was off to sneak off to see you. I wanted to say goodnight to you since I never got the chance to at dinnertime, but then Harry stopped me on the way to _your_ dorm." she explained.

"I heard you two talking. It was hushed at first, but then it got a bit louder and it was then that I heard you confess that you were falling in love with Potter." his hands balled into a tight fist at the small of her back, remembering that night all over again, "Then you and him kissed. I swear I almost came out from where I was hiding and nearly knocked Potter's teeth down his throat!"

"Oh Draco you stupid fool." Ginny couldn't help herself from chuckling, hitting him lightly on the chest when she realized how he came about to suspecting that she and Harry were a couple. "I admit I did say I was falling in love, but I wasn't falling in love with you Harry!"

"You weren't?" Draco suddenly had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No." she shook her mop of red hair. Pulling his face down, she said when his lips were just mere inches away from hers, "I told Harry I was falling in love with _you._"

"You did?" he looked amazed, "But then he kissed you!"

"Yeah, he _did_ kiss me. He just had the urge to do it because he could no longer keep his feelings from me. He was very sorry that he kissed me too though. I mean, I think he was sorry he didn't mean to do it to me, but that night Harry finally confessed his love for me."

"Then you _should_ be happy 'coz finally the boy you've had a crush on finally noticed you." he snorted.

"Wrong. When Harry kissed me, I didn't feel a thing. No spark, no excitement, no nothing. And you know what else I felt after he kissed me and confessed his feelings for me?"

Draco shook his head.

"I felt that whatever feelings I have for Harry wasn't far from my feelings for Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron."

"You love Potter as a brother?"

Ginny's face broke into a genuine smile and nodded. "Yes. Over the years since I first met Harry, whatever feelings I have for him wasn't really what you call true love. It was puppy love at first, then that puppy love grew into some form of brotherly love." she explained earnestly.

"So there's no love lost between you and Potter then?"

"Nope." she smiled proudly.

"Good. So nobody would beat the crap outta me if I _officially_ make you my girl now, hm?"

Ginny's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he or didn't he just ask her to go steady with him?

"Draco--"

"Shh." he placed his index finger against her lips once more and pulled away from her, smiling from ear to ear as he gazed at the girl he loves with all his heart. "Virginia Weasley, may I have this dance?" he asked as a different slow song started to play.

Ginny smiled and moved into the circle of the arms of the boy she loves with all her heart. Draco took one hand in his and entwined their fingers together, pressing her hand against his chest while his other arm circled around her waist tightly, drawing her closer to him still. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, letting the music coming from the invisible player take over them.

_down to the earth I fell with dripping wings  
heavy things won't fly and the sky might catch  
on fire and burn the axis of the world that's why I  
prefer a sunless sky to the glittering and stinging  
in my eyes I feel so light this is all I want to feel  
tonight I feel so light tonight and the rest of my  
life gleaming in the dark sea I'm as light as air  
floating there breathlessly when the dream  
dissolves I open up my eyes I realize that  
everything is shoreless sea a weightlessness is  
passing over me everything is waves and stars  
the universe is resting in my arms_

~*~

Harry and Ron will be sporting a great big bruise on their shoulders by the time this night was over. Hermione, who stood between them, kept on pounding her fists on their shoulders as she watched Ginny and Draco finally patch things up.

"Oh finally, a happy ending!" she sighed, staring dreamily at the couple dancing one of the numerous slow songs she decided would be perfect for the couple.

"A happy ending for those two, but a not so happy ending for us." Ron complained, wincing every time Hermione's clenched fist connected with his shoulder blade. "Mione, will you _stop_ using my back as a drum? There's already a big honking bruise forming from your constant pounding!" he complained.

"Don't be such a baby, Ron!" Hermione scolded then turned and hugged his other partner in crime, practically squealing into his ear, "Harry, we did it! It was a job well done!"

Harry smiled down at the bouncing dark haired girl clinging around his neck, then he let his green gaze travel back to the dancing couple surrounded by numerous candlelight.

"Yeah. Ginny's mission is finally complete." he grinned and hugged his best friend back while Ron kept on complaining in the background about his bruised back.

~*~*~*~*~

**_THE END_**

**A/N:** FINALLY! oh my goodness! i can't believe i'm finally done with this fic! for those of you who read through the last couple of crappy chapters, my sincerest apology to you people! i just needed to get it out of the way (i knew i was dragging it a bit, but after chapter 25 i knew i had to end it) and so here's the ending! well, _sorta_ the ending. i still need to tie up a few loose-ends so expect an "epilogue" chapter to be posted either tonite or tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

**karly:** thanks for your reviews, and now here's the end of this fic. i sure hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it *smiles*

**Lt. Gen. Alainna Jackson:** well he was damned to hell for what he did, but in the following chapters he got what he deserved for what he did

**Nissy:** the rest were uploaded today and here's the last installment (unless otherwise i get to post the epilogue chapter real soon)

**GinnyYvette:** yep, i got 'em out so fast in how many days and now look! i'm done--yay!!! hehehehe

**Gin:** they eventually got back together...LOOK!

**Lady Godiva:** here's more and the end (but i'm thinking of putting out one last chapter after this one)

**Sharlene:** don't be screaming bloody murder! here's the much awaited "reconciliation" chapter--and guess what? it's also the ending chapter :::smiles:::

**hasapi:** i'm sorry for dragging this on with the last couple of chappies...i just needed to do it to sort out what i really wanted to happen leading to this final chapter *smiles* thanks for all your reviews and inputs

**Kitycat87:** *lol* make that 5 chapters out in one day! :::grins::: and thanks for your reviews

**MYSTIQUE:** hehehe, don't worry, i eventually got them back together in this chapter :::smiles proudly:::

**December's Girl:** hopefully you were able to sustain until _this_ chapter. they eventually got back together now, right? hehehehe

**Redmeadow:** sorry for dragging it on with the final two chappies before this (how many times have i apologized for those crappy last couple of chappies?! @_@) but anyway, i had to do it so i could lead it to the grand(?) finale--which is this chapter! thanks for your review!


	27. His Gift Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Alrighty! I know I said in the previous chapter that it was THE END, but I also mentioned that I might post another chapter to add some bit of closure to some loose-ends left hanging in the story. Well guess what? _This_ is that chapter--the epilogue. It will be written from Ginny's PoV, in case you're wondering why the sudden switch to first-person PoV here. And to all you wonderful readers, thank you all soooo much for sticking with me! I'll try and get another fic posted, but until I am hit with another idea for a fanfic, it'll just have to wait. Enjoy this last installment for _Mission: Capture the Heart of the Resident Bad Boy_ and hopefully in my next fic (whenever that may be) I'll see your names in the reviewers' list once again. Toodles for now!

**Disclaimer:** I must've written this numerous times as it is and you know what? NOT MINE!!!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley received the shocker of a lifetime when she entered her sixth year at Hogwarts. She fell in love with the last person on earth she thought she'd fall for. Now she has to do _everything_ in her power to grab his attention and make him hers--even if she have to face the wrath of her six brothers _and _her parents, not to mention the wrath of Hermione and Harry when they find out what she was planning to do.

**Setting:** Ginny is in her 6th year; Draco is in his 7th year

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXVII. His Gift (Epilogue)**

It's Valentines day once again. It fell on a Saturday this year and it was also the weekend students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I'm particularly excited about this day because of two things. One, I get to see Draco again after months of owling each other. Two...well, it's our one-year anniversary! Could you believe we lasted a year together? I never, in my wildest fantasies, thought Draco and I would survive a year of being together, not with my entire family--with the exception of Ron since _he_ was also part responsible for getting Draco and I together--against the union, not to mention facing _his_ father's wrath when he found out his only son socialized himself with a Weasley.

Ron couldn't believe Draco and I indeed lasted a year together--and with Ferret Boy remaining faithful to me through it all! Not that we didn't argue because we sure did a lot of that during the beginning of our relationship.

When we finally came out of the closet and admitted to those who wanted to know if we were indeed together, all hell broke loose--not just from our family but from the other students at Hogwarts as well. I received threatening owls each day from one of Draco's numerous admirers, cursing me and all, warning me that by the end of the year I would just be one of his cast-offs. I showed Draco those letters of course and you know what he did? He just laughed it off and helped me burn them to cinders. He too received threatening letters from spurned admirers and would-be suitors of mine. Once I even saw him engaged in a fist fight with one other Hufflepuff--or was it a Ravenclaw?--all because the other guy bad-mouthed me to Draco.

But the biggest surprise to the both of us came the day after Valentines day. We were both swarmed--separately of course--by hoards of students demanding what the heck kinda sick game we played. Apparently quite a lot of people lost some money betting on either Draco and Hermione or Harry and myself for best couple the night before at the ball, but during the night of the dance their whole bet was spoiled when Harry and Hermione showed up together and Draco and I didn't materialize until minutes later before the ball ended walking hand-in-hand outside the Great Hall. Ron then explained to Draco and myself (Hermione and Harry knew about it long before Draco and I caught wind of the secret bet going on around school) what exactly happened and _why_ the entire school decided to make a bet. It was a very insane idea that made the four of us--Harry, Hermione, Draco, and myself--laugh our heads off. So it wasn't just us who thought the other two were a couple!

After everything else has been cleared with the other students--the numerous threatening letters I received finally stopped coming nearing the end of the school year when Draco and I showed no sign of ever parting ways--it was time to face the summer and our parents. Draco decided to come to Kings Cross with us to meet my parents properly. He told his parents he would just send an owl to him if he wanted to be picked up and not to send anybody to pick him up at the train station.

We were both so worried about what my parents' reaction would be that neither of us could sit and relax while on the train. Hermione and Harry did their best to divert our minds from what was about to happen, but to no avail. Draco even indulged himself in a game of Wizards chess with Ron (who won, of course) and Harry (who lost), but his mind wasn't far from what I was thinking about. Soon we reached Kings Cross and was crossing the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Ron went on first followed by Hermione, then Harry gave us one last pep talk, telling us it will be alright then disappeared through the barrier. Draco and I remained standing at the passageway, both taking deep breaths before finally we decided to go through together.

You could just imagine the shock on all seven members of my family's faces awaiting our arrival when they saw Draco and I go through the barrier together.

"So it's true then!" George exclaimed when he finally found his voice.

"Our Ginny-Gin-Gin's got herself a boyfriend, and it's the ferret nevertheless!" Fred added.

I bit on my lower lip harder, feeling my face go beet red at how rude my brothers were. I felt Draco laced his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand gently and made me look up at him. He gave me an encouraging smile, telling me it was okay, he didn't mind being ridiculed by my brothers. After all, he deserved what he got after being such an ass to them when they were still attending Hogwarts with us.

"Fred, George, be nice." Mom scolded, sending a warning glare at the direction of my twin prankster brothers. She seemed to have broken the ice though, walking up to where Draco and I stood and enveloped me in a nice, bear hug. "Welcome home, Ginny." she planted a motherly kiss on my cheek before pulling away turning to Draco, a genuine smile plastered on my face. "And you must be Draco, the boy responsible for my daughter's happiness. It's finally nice to meet you properly."

I didn't know that both Draco and I had been holding our breaths for any other negative reactions from my family member until then. As soon as Mom showed she wasn't the least bit against our getting together, he loosened his grip on my hand and extended his other hand to shake my mother's, but Molly Weasley surprised us both when she gently pushed his hand away and enveloped him in a big, motherly hug.

I was so stunned my jaw nearly touched the dirty ground at what I saw. Even my brothers couldn't believe what Mom just did, but as I looked at Dad I saw him smiling proudly at what Mom did before stepping up beside her to welcome Draco to our family. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were grinning from ear to ear at having to see Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George looked all ruffled at the scene unfolding before them. It was really a cute sight to see them all flustered and their faces discontorted somehow.

Needless to say it was an eventful month and a half. Draco often came to the Burrow to hang out with me as well as with Hermione who seemed to have taken permanent residence at the Burrow while awaiting some news for possible job offers at the Ministry (Percy was helping her land a job there). Ron and Harry seemed to have grown close to Draco as well and neither one of them snarled at each other anymore. Ron could still be such a childish prat sometimes, but we all just laughed at him and went on hanging out together anyway.

But it wasn't over yet for us. We still have to face Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy together. His parents knew of Draco's 'girlfriend,' but neither one of them has heard of her name or seen her. So when Draco took me to their Manor for a formal sit-down dinner, I was a nervous wreck! As expected Lucius Malfoy wasn't impressed that his son got a Weasley for a girlfriend, but Narcissa was all together different. Like my mother, she welcomed me to their family with open arms, sticking up to her husband whenever he has some nasty remark hurtled my way. Let me tell you, my first dinner date with Draco and his parents was so tensed I thought I would cramp all over!

My older brothers had a bet that Draco and I wouldn't last until the end of the summer. Even Lucius betted on that happening. But they were all proven wrong when summer came and went and I was to start my seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco arrived at the Burrow just in time to see me off to Kings Cross, promising to owl me every day until we get the chance to see each other again during Christmas--which we eventually did. By this time Lucius begrudgingly accepted me as a part of his family. He wanted to have a say in our relationship, but Draco made sure his father _never_ meddled in our affairs.

Now a year later, I sat here inside the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade waiting for Draco to show up. He promised to meet me here this weekend to celebrate Valentines day together. He was already an hour late and I was starting to get worried. He was _never_ late. He was always punctual. My eyes kept on darting at the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of his shiny blond head, but alas, he still hasn't arrived. I ordered another mug of butterbeer and waited...and waited...and waited until...

"Hey Ginny!"

I looked up and saw three familiar faces, all smiling and looking flushed, coming up towards my table. I frowned as I watched Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat across from me. What are they doing here? When I asked them if they wanted to hang out with Draco and myself today they all said they were too busy with work and wouldn't be able to make it, and now they're here...but _no Draco._ I was starting to get ticked off at his sudden tardiness!

"H-hi." I greeted back.

"Malfoy not here yet?" Ron asked, he hasn't grown accustomed to addressing Draco by his given name.

"Nope. What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking curiously from one friend to the next.

"We each received an urgent owl from Draco asking us to meet him here today." Hermione explained.

"Did he say why?"

"No. He just said to meet with him here at the Three Broomsticks today and he will explain why when we get here." Harry added.

"Oh." that was strange. Now _why_ would Draco Malfoy be owling my two best friends and my brother to meet with him here today when he was suppose to be meeting with me?

"I see that we're all here." I heard that familiar voice I missed hearing spoke from behind me.

I quickly tore my gaze from my friends and smiled up at my boyfriend, "You're late." I scolded.

He grinned and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. "Sorry." he whispered then nudged me to move over a bit so he could sit down.

"What's up, Malfoy? Why the urgent owl?" Ron questioned as soon as Draco sat down.

"Well...I have an important announcement to make, and I want you all," he looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione then finally to me and continued, "to be here when I make my announcement."

"Is it good news?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I sure hope so."

"What's with the uncertainty?" Harry frowned.

"Well..." for a moment he looked sheepish. I saw a slight blush creeping from his neck up to his face, then slowly he looked at me and held my gaze for the longest time, "It's up to Ginny on whether or not it's a good news." he admitted.

"To me?" I echoed, looking stunned. "W-what--" I was rendered speechless when I saw him pull something out from the inside pocket of his robes. I instantly recognized it. It was that same black gift-wrapped present with gold ribbons he gave me two Christmases ago. I never opened it after his parting words to me, and when he was helping me unpack when we got to the Burrow last summer he saw it sitting on my dressing table and asked me why it was still unopened. I told him I didn't have the heart to see what he got for me after what he said. He was really sorry after that. Then after our talk I noticed that the gift disappeared and didn't see it again until today.

"Open it." he urged as he pressed the small box to me.

"You know I can't, Draco." I told him, "Not even after what happened and we're now together, I still can't."

He covered my hand that was pushing the gift back to him, his gray eyes still locked with mine and he smiled encouragingly, "I know it was given to you two years ago accompanied by bad memories, but now I am giving this to you _again_ with all good memories intended that went along with it and _would_ go along with it--I hope."

"But--" I was about to protest again, but Hermione cut me off.

"Oh come on, Ginny! Open it! It's been two years, and Malfoy's right. You two have been together for a year now and within that year you've had nothing but good memories to cherish of each other. Now take the gift and open it!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Mione. No need to bite Ginny's head off." Harry teased, grinning as he gently rubbed his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione snapped, but she was smiling too.

I finally gave in and gingerly opened the gift. It was nicely wrapped that I didn't have the heart to mess it up. Ron was hissing for me to just rip the wrapper apart, but I didn't listen. Finally I managed to part the side of the wrapper and extracted from inside a small, velvet jewelry case. My head snapped up and I looked at Draco wild-eyed, but he just smiled and urged me to open it.

I couldn't believe what was inside the case.

A butterfly pendant made of diamonds hung from a plain gold chain. (**a/n:**_ hahaha! you people thought it was a ring, right? :::grins:::_)

"Oh Draco." she gasped and took the necklace out of the case. She held it up to be admired by Hermione and the other two guys. "It's beautiful!" she gushed and leaned over to plant a thank you kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah. I saw it that weekend when I gave it to you. I remembered how butterflies fascinated you. When I saw that I was reminded of you." he explained, "I meant to give it to you without acting like such an ass, but I was so damn stupid that time and couldn't help myself from saying something dumb like what I did."

"Oh, that's alright." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and returned to admiring the pendant once again, "It really _is_ beautiful." I insisted.

"But not as beautiful as this?" he asked and when I looked back at him my breath got caught in my throat.

There he sat facing me, a smile plastered on his handsome face and in his hand he held a gold engagement ring surrounded by diamonds. Even Hermione had to stifle a surprised gasp while Harry and Ron's surprised "_Whoa!_" caught a few of the Three Broomsticks' patrons. Me? I just sat immobile where I was, looking back and forth between Draco's face and the ring he was holding. He stood up then and went down on one knee, a hopeful smile plastered on his face. By this time the attention of the entire pub was directed at us.

"Miss Virginia Weasley, will you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he proposed.

"Oh my God!" I heard Hermione squealed in delight.

"I...I..."

"Ginny, I know we never really said this out loud, but I love you. I honestly do love you with all my heart and it would be a great honour--the greatest pleasure--if you would be my wife."

"Oh Draco...I love you too and yes." I nodded, tears starting to cascade down my cheekbones, "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I'll be your wife."

He expelled a sigh of relief and slipped the finger to my left hand ringer finger. He pulled me out of the booth we were at and hauled me into his arms, twirling me around and around the room before setting me down to gaze lovingly into my eyes.

"I'll love you for the rest of my love, Red."

Grinning back at him and brushing a lock of his suddenly messy blond hair off his forehead, I leaned up on tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "And I love you back, Ferret Boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Final A/N:** this is it, folks! this is the final chapter of this story! I am soooo thankful to all of you who read the entire fic and actually enjoyed it. normally I would sit down and individually thank all of you who reviewed my fic, but since it's already 1:27pm, my stomach's already growling. I missed lunch and now I must go get something tp eat before I faint! :::laughs::: I really appreciated all your wonderful reviews. Thank you once again!


	28. Final Author's Note

**MY RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS:**

First and foremost I would like to thank all of you who read and enjoyed _Mission: Capture the Heart of the Resident Bad Boy._ Seriously when I first posted it I thought nobody would even read it! Well, there would be a few, but I didn't expect to receive such rave reviews from all you people! :::sheepish smile::: Once again I thank you all. :::gives each and every one of you a hug:::

Now to address the common issue brought up by quite a few reviewers: SEQUEL.

I am telling you now that I will _not_ write a sequel to _Mission_ simply because I cannot conceive any idea as to how I would go about writing a sequel to it. However, I would like to propose a _challenge_ to those of you who wants/anticipates a sequel. I am not forcing you to take up this challenge, you can either do it or not--depends really on your mood.

Now enough about my incessant babbling and on with the challenge.

Instead of _me_ writing a sequel to _Mission_, I propose to you (whomever wants to take up the challenge) to write _your own version_ of the sequel. I want to know how you all foresee the future of our favourite couple. Of course I will be on hand to help you out if ever you need some advice or have any questions about something. But I seriously doubt any of you would have any questions to ask me concerning the sequel you're penning :::winks::: After all, we all know Ginny and Draco's character by heart :::laughs:::

This is just a fun, friendly challenge for those of you who wants to read a sequel. 

NO PRESSURE!!!

And with that I end this final author's note of mine for this fic. Write now I am working on another Draco/Ginny fic, but I won't say much about it. Just watch out for it on ff.net when I posted the first chapter :::smiles::: Once again I thank you all for reading this fic. And good luck to those who decides to take up the challenge I proposed.

Oh yeah, and if ever you do take up the challenge, please let me know so I'll be able to read it too and enjoy your fine work! :::smiles:::


End file.
